Dawn Of The New Brood
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: A mysterious blood bath happens after a important match to Christian, he didn't do it but who did.........? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And...... Why are some people going missing? Vamp Fic.
1. Accusations

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

The small blonde clambered to his feet and walked into the centre of the ring, a big smile covered most of the bottom half of his face.

"And the winner is... Christian!" Yelled the ring announcer and pulled up one of Christians arms in victory. Christian was breathing heavy and was sweating like hell from the match but he didn't care, he won! That was the most important thing. No... The real most important thing to him really was the fact that he did it all on his own. No help. But that was not all either... He'd just defeated The Rock, this was brilliant.

Christians music was playing, making him even happier. Christian sighed and peered over his shoulder to look at his fallen opponent who was now just finally managing to shift to his feet. When The Rock made it to his feet he grabbed Christian's hand and shook it, showing that Christian had won fair and square. Christian just smiled, couldn't believe this moment was finally happening, he then turned to leave the ring. Christian left The Rock in the centre of the ring and jumped out of the ring and started to walk towards the ramp to leave. But suddenly the lights went out, stopping Christian in his tracks. His first thoughts thinking, oh god! The Undertaker or somebody like that was coming out. A few moments later the lights came back on and Christians head quickly darted around the whole building but there wasn't a sign of anybody or The Undertaker. Christian at first blew a sigh of relief, not wanting to get into a fight with someone like The Undertaker right now but his relief was short lived because his eyes soon set to a 'mess' in the middle of the ring. The Rock was now totally covered in blood.

"A blood bath?" Christian whispered to himself, recognising this stunt all to well. It had once been one of his own things. The crowd went crazy from the stunt and the commentators were just as baffled as everyone else in the building. Christian just looked on in horror at the mess, it was definitely not a sign that he'd like to see. After a minute of having this sunk in Christians face soon turned to annoyance. "I bet this was all a prank on me. I can never have my moment!" Christian shouted to himself and abruptly turned on his heel and stormed out of the arena.

* * *

Christian huffed out of the shower, totally covered in his bath robe, and walked into his main part of the dressing room. He might've just had a shower but he was far from feeling any more cooled off.

"Why are you getting so wound up over this?" Chris Jericho asked when Christian entered his own main dressing room. Chris just sitting down had wanted to congratulate Christian on his 'big win' but only got this huffed attitude in return. "You won didn't you? And that's all that matters. Plus you did it all by your sweet little self. I call that an added bonus."

Christian just glared over at Jericho and sat himself down on a seat near him. "I bet it's that Edge or something!" Christian accused.

"Edge did nothing, he wasn't even there!" Chris Jericho replied in a stunned voice on what Christian was going on about. "You won the match, just be happy with that."

"I'm happy with the match and everything but not the ending." Christian explained roughly, giving no detail.

"Ending?" Chris questioned for a moment, not understanding but then a light dinged inside his head. "Oh, the blood thing! I wouldn't worry about that. Everybody, including The Rock, knows that you didn't do it yourself and it had to be someone else. No one's blaming you for that."

"Chris?"

"Hmmm?"

"Didn't you ever watch WWF before coming here?" Christian asked. "Because you didn't turn up till like quite a bit after me."

"No not really." Chris shook his head. "And by the way, the blood thing was gross. Whoever came out with that idea has a screw loose."

For a moment Christian just stared and frowned at Chris, he didn't get it. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand..." Christian finally sighed, seeing that Jericho just wouldn't understand what it meant. He had to remember that Chris hasn't been around here as long as himself...

"You just need to relax." Chris replied with a raised eyebrow to Christian. "It was most likely just a one time thing. Someone was just playing a joke on you or The Rock."

"..." Christian didn't reply, just stuck in his own thoughts. His friend just didn't understand, he wasn't ever 'one of them'. Wasn't around when The Brood was still in existence. Christian's only question now was, who? And why now? And why him? Christian didn't want to be associated with a group or pair anymore, he wanted to be by himself. Finally get to go solo. He couldn't believe that he finally accomplished that and this had to go and happen... He wasn't sure what it meant but for some reason he didn't have a good feeling about it.

* * *

Christian had gotten himself dressed and got ready to leave. Jericho and some of Christians other new friends wanted him to come out with them and celebrate but that was the last thing Christian felt like doing. In the end Christian relented and gave in, people like Test talked him into it, maybe it would make him feel better. But told them that he wanted to go back to his hotel and drop his stuff off and such, ring for him in like an hour.

Christian lugged his jacket on and slung one of his bags over his shoulder and sighed as he left his dressing room. Maybe he shouldn't go out... He did feel very tired and really wasn't in the mood.

Christian walked through the corridors quickly but soon stopped in his tracks for a moment. He'd just turned a corner and saw Edge, The Hardy Boyz and Lita chatting happily in the corridor. At that very moment Christian just felt like turning around on his heel and go in a different direction, no longer having the desire to really confront Edge anymore. But sadly he couldn't do that. They were blocking the only root out of this building and Christian didn't feel like staying here much longer. Christian pushed himself forwards, he decided he'd just have to ignore them and quickly walk past.

Christian quickly darted past them all but stopped when he heard one of them speak to him.

"I guess congratulations are in order... Huh, Christian?"

Christian slowly turned himself back around and glared at them, all of them staring at him. "Mocking me now? That's it?"

"No one's mocking you, Christian." Edge sighed, usually he wouldn't bother to say anything to his baby brother, especially after the 'incidents' Christian had caused on him, but he watched the match and for once was proud of him. "That was a great match, Christian. You should be proud of yourself."

"And I am." Christian sneered in return, not thinking Edge was really being sincere. But was also wondering why they were even bothering to say anything to him. For recent times they both just found it easier to ignore each other, well Christian felt that way. He'd gotten his revenge and annoyed Edge to the ends of the earth, now he felt ignoring him was for the best and that they both could just move on without each other.

"Loved the ending by the way, not my taste though." Matt Hardy intervened in a sarcastic and joking voice, breaking the dirty glare Christian was casting on Edge.

"That's not funny." Christian grunted and gave Matt a super dirty glare. "Or is it funny to you because you were the one that did it?"

"You've got to be joking!" Matt snapped back, almost getting into Christians face but Lita pulled him back.

"Yea, how do we know that you just didn't pull that stunt yourself? Playing the victim and so forth like usual." Edge added on.

"I didn't do it!" Christian shouted in distress. "Let's face it, it had to be one of us four and I know I didn't do it. So who did?"

"And why does it have to be one of you lot?" Lita questioned, not knowing what they had to do with that blood thing.

"Because it was a blood bath... Isn't that right?" Christian answered in a faint tone of voice. Just mentioning the words, 'blood bath', sent chills down his spine.

"Blood bath? What's that? And why do you look so freaked by it, Christian? It was most likely just a joke." Lita replied in question.

"Blood bath is what happened out there." Jeff added, not looking happy about it himself. In fact, worried even...

"Will you two get a grip?" Matt grunted to Christian and his brother, Jeff.

"A blood bath can only be given to people by a Brood member." Edge added, looking a little worried but nowhere near feeling like Christian or Jeff.

"A Brood member?" Lita questioned.

"You really didn't watch WWF before coming here, did you?" Christian snapped, now feeling more and more stressed by thinking about this stunt that happened.

"Don't have a go at her." Matt Hardy snapped himself at Christian. Christian just replied with turning his head away.

"A Brood member was what we all were." Edge answered. "Blood brothers, right?"

"Yea... Just feels like such a long time ago..." Jeff nodded and sighed.

"You all were in a group?" Lita questioned yet again, stunned to hear that.

"We were all in a group called The Brood, at one time or another." Matt continued with the rough explanation. "It's hard to talk about for any of us... And the only people that would understand is others that have been in the group..."

"Why is it so hard to talk about?" Lita persisted, wanting to know everything.

"Like Matt said... It just is." Jeff replied, all the former members seemed to agree with him there. "We don't like discussing it. Plus we can't tell everything to anybody except with people that was in it themselves, you're blood brothers."

"You can't tell even me?" Lita pouted.

"It's best that you don't know." Matt replied, signalling it to be the end of the discussion.

"So which one of you did it?" Christian shot at him, totally annoyed.

"I can't believe you'd think it'd be us!" Edge shot back at him in disbelief.

"Well who else is going to do it?!" Christian continued.

"Well we don't know!" Matt added himself in. "All of us were here together at back, we all know that we didn't do it."

"It's true, Christian." Lita nodded. "We were all together here at back while you're match took place, watching it on the telly."

"Well who ever is doing it, needs to stop!" Christian replied in frustration, he was truly freaked out by the event and wanted it to not happen again.

"You most likely did it on yourself." Matt snorted.

"I'm going, fuck off! I never want to hear from you guys again!" Christian yelled and turned on his heel and marched off. "Whoever is doing it out of you lot better stop!" He continued to yell as he walked off.

* * *

Edge, Lita and The Hardy Boyz didn't know what to think of Christian, all conflicting thoughts. None of them could really trust him... But then again why would he do a blood bath if all it was going to do was freak himself out? Plus why would he even do it in the first place? Christian was well over being in a group or thinking back to his Brood days. He just wanted to be solo, obviously. And he thinks he's got to break all ties with people like them to achieve it, they had always hoped he'd change his mind and realise he didn't need to do it.

All of them had gone back to Edge's changing room and Edge flicked on his large wide-screen TV and slipped tonight's video into the VCR.

"Why are we bothering to see this?" Matt grunted as they all sat down and as Edge fast forwarded the video to the desired part. "He most likely done it himself. He just wants something to play on."

"I'm not so sure." Lita replied. "Dude was really freaked, and Christian's not an award winning actor."

"He's still a good one." Matt persisted.

"It doesn't look like an act at all!" Lita also persisted her views on it. "Not even the best actors can get that fear in the eyes."

"Whatever." Matt grunted, still not convinced. He'd never been much of a Christian fan.

They all re-watched the ending part of Christians match again and looked carefully at it all.

"Well that was boring. I find the original annoying enough at the moment, let alone watching replays of him!" Matt grunted, refusing to change his point of views. "I mean... Come on guys... It's Christian. Captain Pain In The Butt. He's totally a different person from what he used to be."

"He might be a pain in the butt now but not even Christian can get rid of the 'old' Christian, not totally. Now that's just an angry act and he's most likely not happy with anybody, including himself." Lita defended.

"Quit sticking up for him." Matt shot back at her.

"And you should be concerned for your fellow, ex member. Whether he's lost his mind right now or not." Lita shot back.

"She's right, Matt." Jeff admit softly. "Somethings not right. I don't think Christian created the Blood Bath today."

"You too?" Matt asked in disbelief. "You to, Edge?"

"Yea Edge, you've been pretty quiet since we've seen Christian. That's not like you." Lita added.

"... As much as I don't like Christian anymore... I do have to say... I don't think he did it." Edge sighed, not knowing what to think or say. He saw the expression on his younger siblings face, something definitely wasn't right there. And no matter what Christian did to him... He was truly worried. Worried for himself... Worried for his friends... And worrying for his brother. It had to mean something and he was hoping it wasn't anything serious.

"Fine. He didn't do it." Matt finally surrendered, they had to be right. His annoyance for Christian was most likely covering what he saw. "But then... If he didn't do it... Then who did?"

"That's the exact question I'm pondering." Edge replied.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't separate, stay together for now." Lita suggested.

"Now you've really got to be joking. For once I'm on Christians side of staying with my own personal space." Matt shook his head. "It's most likely someone at the show playing a prank. Their not going to bother us outside, in our 'real' lives."

"I don't know, Matt..." Jeff replied softly.

"Fine. You and Edge stay together. I'm off." Matt replied and got up off his seat and walked towards the door. "But here's a tip. I wouldn't go and try to stay with Christian, I'm not a brainiac or anything but even I can tell that wouldn't work out well. Especially with the foul mood he's worked himself up into for the time being."

* * *

Christian really didn't feel in the mood to go out now. He called up people like Lance Storm, Test...etc... To tell them he wasn't coming out. All of them started wondering what had gotten into him tonight. Usually Christian would be happy to come out and have a bit of fun after work, especially when he won a important match. Some were tempted to turn up anyway and drag him out, force him to have some fun, but soon changed that plan when they heard Christians super foul mood. They hadn't heard him in such a foul mood and thought best to just let him sleep it off, they could always party another night.

After getting people to leave him alone finally for one night Christian just changed into his night stuff and watched TV for a little bit. After a while he decided to slip off to bed, having enough of one day. Christian just hoped he could sleep this day away and have a better day tomorrow.

Little did Christian know, he was being watched... Eye's creeping from the shadows. Watching him with deep interest and sometimes deep amusement.

_"Happy to see him again?" _Asked a female voice to her companion.

_"Very." _A male voice replied in a happy tone. _"I was happy to see them all again. Christian really needs to learn to play nice with his brothers more. He'll learn again... I have no doubt of that." _After the sentence the voice just laughed evilly.

The female just smirk evilly with him, as if they had a super inside joke. Or more like a plan...

**I really enjoyed writing this for a change and liked writing more detail into this than what I sometimes do for others : ) Hope you liked this first chapter and hope you review and even give me constructive criticism and suggestions for the future of this.**


	2. Weird Feelings, Weirder Disappearence

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

The small long haired blonde wriggled around in his bed, finding it hard to get comfortable and relaxed. He wasn't aware of himself being watched, he'd been to wrapped up in his own thoughts to even worry about what was going on around him. He thought that now he was in his own room he was in total privacy and wouldn't be bothered, no need for worry. "Stupid Matt." He huffed to himself grumpily. "Can't believe that they'd think I'd do that. But even he's not as stupid as king of the stupid, Edge." He continued to roll over and frowned at himself. "Sometimes I even wonder why I broke it off with Edge..." He sighed. "It feels like I was almost... Influenced to do it. But... No one ever said to do it to my face. It's weird how things go like that... But never mind! I got what I wanted today. I beat The Rock today! All by myself. So... Why don't I feel happier?"

The blonde stopped light talking to himself after that, returning to trying to get to sleep and redirecting his thoughts. He had had a enough of that lot for one day, he didn't need to think about them now. After about 40 more minutes he finally settled himself into a not comfortable sleep. Even though he was in a sleep of sorts the boy rocked back and forth and muttered distress in his sleep.

_"What are you doing!?" _Exclaimed the female when her partner moved forward and started to walk over to the bed. _"We don't want to be caught yet! What about the plan?!"_

_"Relax." _The male replied simply and continued to walk up to the uncomfortable sleeping blonde. _"He's asleep. And plus... I don't even need to use the floor! Being very quiet." _

_"But we should be starting the plan into action." _The female insisted but followed the male to the bed.

_"And we will. Tonight." _The male smirked with happiness. He then turned his attention to the still asleep blonde that was sleeping uncomfortably in bed. He then held up his two middle fingers and kissed the tips gently and lowered them onto the boys forehead. Amazingly the moment he did that and took the fingers off the blonde relaxed and fell into a comfortable sleep, with a now much happier expression. _"There we go, little one. Now sleep comfortably, you'll be needing all your energy for the future times." _He was now satisfied with what he'd done and then turned to his female accomplice. _"Now we can go."_

She smiled and nodded in response. _"Nice action."_ She commented briefly to what he'd just done.

_"He's my little one." _He replied simply.

_"Awww... Look who's the great father figure." _The female teased in response.

The male glared at her for a moment, not liking to be told that he was showing weakness or to much emotion. _"I am the father figure of this brood." _He corrected her. _"And he's the baby of the brood, always has been and most likely always will be."_

_"I didn't mean it like as an insult." _The female protested, speaking truthfully. _"In fact... I find that... Attractive."_

The guy smirked at the comment and gave her a quick seductive kiss that made both of them really happy. They both glanced at the blonde one more time before turning on their heels and leaving, they had a job to get done.

* * *

Christian now had more of an upbeat mood on him and it clearly showed in his face. He didn't really think that a good night sleep would do him any good but it obviously had, he'd never felt better. He even went into work early, he was well and ready to get on with his job. He had almost forgot about the night before... As if someone had shoved it to the very back corners of his mind...

Christian walked down the halls clearly, he found the place eerily quiet for the evening. Where on earth was the other wrestlers? Surely some of them must have turned up by now... Christian just shook his head, thinking that he was letting himself become paranoid. He really needed to stop over reacting to things recently... He continued to his dressing room like usual. What did it matter that no one else was really around? He still had his career to continue with tonight. But then again... He did have a weird feeling... He could've sworn he was being watched. But no one was in eye sight...

Christian nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. Christian abruptly turned around, arms out as if ready to physically attack whoever it was behind him.

"Wow! Easy there!" Jeff started, seeing that he had really startled Christian.

"What do you lot want?" Christian grunted, realising it was Edge, Jeff and Lita.

"Well, hello to you too." Edge replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I said I didn't want to speak to you lot again, especially after last night." Christian reminded bluntly.

"Wow, don't try to improve your mood to much." Edge continued with the sarcasm. "Might cause yourself a break down."

"I was in a better mood... Till I got to this place... And seeing you." Christian sighed but still had a certain sharpness in his voice. "Somethings not right around here. Where is everybody? I know I'm early and everything but didn't think I was _that _early."

"Their all searching for Matt..." Jeff sighed with a certain sadness in his voice.

"Matt? He was fine last night." Christian replied with question on his face.

"He didn't come back to the hotel last night." Edge added.

"Maybe he just got lucky." Christian shrugged it off.

"That's not funny, Christian." Edge frowned and scolded his younger sibling.

"Matt would never stay out all night without saying something." Lita added with deep concern on her face. "He left just after we spoke to you. That's the last anybody has seen of him."

"Plus he would never miss a show like this." Jeff added. "He always turns up early and everything. And there's no sign of any of his stuff either."

"His stuff?" Christian questioned, almost having a duh mind today.

"Yea. His stuff isn't at the hotel or here, which is alarmingly concerning. Matt wouldn't just up and leave without saying something." Jeff replied.

"So have you seen or heard from him at all?" Edge asked.

Christian just shook his head, he'd sadly hadn't. Christian didn't like Matt Hardy much at this point, especially after last night, but even he had to admit that this situation was strange. Christian knew a ton of guys that would just up and leave at a drop of a hat but Matt wasn't one of them. "Is it just me or is something not feeling right with you guys either?"

"What do you mean?" Edge not getting what Christian was going on about.

Jeff Hardy however pulled a serious face and nodded discreetly back at Christian. Whatever that was going on around here, it obviously had gotten himself and Christian feeling the same thing.

"Oh... It's nothing I guess... It's just after last night..." Christian sighed but got cut off.

"It's alright, Christian." Lita butted in.

"It is?" Christian was confused.

"Yea. We all think you didn't do that Blood Bath last night. Must be someone playing tricks and whoever it is isn't funny." Lita explained roughly with a small sweet smile.

"Yea, it was stupid of us to think you would do that, even for a playing stunt." Edge added with an agreed nod. "Even you know the symbols of a Blood Bath and none of us are in that area anymore."

"But..." Christian started to try and protest.

"I wouldn't let it get to you. It was most likely just a one off." Lita butted in yet again.

"You just don't get it!" Christian snapped in frustration, he was not talking about the Blood Bath. And now, thanks to them, he now had that scene replaying in his mind. Now he felt stressed all over again. "... Oh! Never mind! You don't feel it Edge... I wonder why?..."

"What is your problem?" Lita retaliated in annoyance. "I know you're having a hard time right now but there is no need to take it out on us. Especially me."

"Sorry." Christian sighed for once, he never ever apologised but he saw he was getting way to snappy. It wasn't her fault. "It's just not you're area of understanding."

"Hu...?" Lita started but was cut off.

"He's right." Jeff butted in this time. "This is a 'different' thing, isn't it Christian?"

Christian just nodded, his mind working in overdrive yet again. He was now regretting that he stopped and talked to them now. He didn't need all this stress.

"Don't you feel anything, Edge?" Jeff asked in a worried tone.

"I have no idea what you two are babbling on about." Edge replied with his head shaking. "The Brood is long over and dead. _He's _not here anymore, it doesn't matter anymore. You two shouldn't drag up old memories and let yourselves be wound up like this. You two are getting paranoid."

"You really don't feel anything..." Christian sighed. "Maybe you're right... Maybe I am just losing it from all the recent stress..."

With that Christian turned around and headed off towards his dressing room. He needed to try and get some peace before his match and such tonight, it was never a good thing to over stress yourself before going out there.

* * *

Christian blew a sigh of relief as he'd just finished getting himself dressed, pulling his T-Shirt on. Tonight had been a long night. The scheduling had to be changed due to Matt being currently missing and so many people were out looking for him and stuff. It meant that since Christian was there he had to prolong and drag out his own match longer to fill the time for tonight, so not so many matches happened. Also he had to go out and do more interactive scenes with people that were there too. Christian felt like he'd been all over the place tonight.

_Knock Knock!!_

Christian's head jolted up to the door, quickly realising that someone was at his dressing room door. Great... Just what he needed! All he wanted was to go back to his hotel room, once again totally not in the mood to go out or anything for the evening.

"Yes?" Christian called out, sort of beckoning the person to come in. He soon returned to just tying up his shoes, so he could shift himself and leave this place.

"Christian?" Came a voice and the owner of the voice soon came into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Christian quickly glanced up and saw that it was just Jeff Hardy, no one to worry about. "Why are you here?" Christian asked bluntly. "We've both had a long night and I haven't seen Matt. Thought you lot said what you wanted to me last night and earlier."

"It's not just me is it?" Jeff asked slowly, in an uncertain voice. He walked over and sat in one of Christian's chairs that faced him. "You're feeling something too."

Christian had just finished tying his shoes, good thing because what Jeff had just said had him stunned and he put his foot down on the floor. Someone else was thinking something wasn't correct around here too?

"I feel like I'm being watched... Things mysteriously happening... And that Blood Bath yesterday." Jeff continued, worries etched onto his face. "And I think we both know what it means."

"I know somethings not right but... It doesn't mean anything." Christian tried to deny. "It's like the others said. The Blood Bath was most likely just a joke, like everybody else is saying. It means nothing, not one of us did it so it means nothing. No one's going to hurt us with a little fake blood!"

"But Christian! How do you know it isn't real?" Jeff replied, almost scolding him.

"Why? Did you do it? Or was it one of your pals?" Christian asked but was using more of an accusing tone.

"We didn't do it, I say that honestly because we were all together yesterday at that time and none of us did anything." Jeff defended. "Fine. Let's say the Blood Bath was a fake and whatever. But what about the feelings? Tell me... Have you been feeling them too?... The one's that keep making you look over your shoulder, the one's that make you feel like you're never alone. There's something or someone there..."

"..." Christian couldn't look Jeff in the eye, that almost gave Jeff the answer he was looking for. "And you think that this is a Brood thing?"

"Well what else do you think? There's all these signs possibly pointing that way." Jeff pointed out. "The feelings... The Blood Bath... Matt's disappearance. All in the course of a couple of days. That doesn't strike you?"

"For starters..." Christian replied, now with a frown on his face. He didn't want to believe that this was really a Brood thing. The Brood died a long time ago, besides none of them had heard from the 'leader' of that group in ages. Besides... Even if he did come back... Why would he do any of that stuff? The Brood was just a group, he should be over it like they are. "The Blood Bath was most likely a fake, a joke, just like what Edge and Lita were saying. Second, Matt's disappearance could be anything. We have no proof of what's going on there, he could be anywhere and doing anything. He'll turn up when he turns up, he's you're brother. You must know something about what's going on there yourself. I personally don't 'feel' like there's anything wrong with him, haven't got a bad feeling or anything. Thirdly... We could just be getting paranoid. Or they might be real... But... No one else is feeling the same as us. Plus what about Edge? He was in The Brood but not getting anything like we are."

Jeff pondered for a moment, taking in all of what Christian had just said. In a way he made sense, no one else felt the way they did... Were they crazy? No, that can't be it. Two of them felt this way.

"Ok... I admit somethings not right but we might just be going overboard." Christian continued, trying to reassure himself that nothing was _really _wrong.

"You're lying." Jeff replied simply with a frown on his face.

"Huh?" Christian questioned, couldn't believe Jeff was now accusing _him_. What had he done that was so wrong? Well... Recently anyway. He hadn't even had much of a real conversation with any of them for months.

"I can see it on your face." Jeff continued, still frowning at Christian. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're just trying to deny it because you don't want to admit anything is wrong. But you know it's there, don't you Christian? I know that you know what I'm going on about."

"So what if I am?" Christian snapped back. "What are we going to do about it? Nothing. Because we don't know what the hell it is or what the fuck is going on? Understand? And how come it's just us two that's really feeling something? Matt didn't seem to have a clue and Edge hasn't got an idea in that blonde head of his of what we're even going on about."

"... Maybe because we're the youngest..." Jeff took a stab at it in attempt to think of something.

"What's with us being the youngest got to do with anything?" Christian shot back.

"Well I don't know! It just came to me." Jeff shot back in return.

"As a feeling?" Christian asked with a stern face.

"Yea... Ok, this is getting a little creepy." Jeff shivered at the thought.

"You said it." Christian nodded in agreement. "Because... I feel it too..."

"What are we going to do?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know what you're doing but I'm heading off to hotel for some sleep." Christian sighed.

"You can sleep at a time like this?" Jeff asked in a stunned voice.

"Time like this? Jeff, what else do you expect to do? We might have all of this but all we can really do is carry on with our normal lives. And now we're done with shows for the week and I'm happy to have some chill time now. You should be too." Christian replied with a certain firmness kind of voice.

"I can't, not while Matt's missing..." Jeff sighed in protest.

"From my gut instinct... I think he's alright. Well... Not dead or anything. If he hasn't returned for next weeks show, then I'll be really worried." Christian tried to reassure. Usually he wouldn't have cared less but it was a serious situation, for once and he felt somewhat tied up in it as well.

"I guess you're right." Jeff sighed. "But I don't think you should be walking around by yourself. Something doesn't feel right."

"Jeff, I'll be alright. I can look after myself." Christian pointed out in a stern voice. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

"I hope you're right." Jeff replied in a uncertain voice. Even with all the reassurances from Christian he still didn't feel right and wasn't totally sure of how correct Christian was. He hated the feeling of leaving Christian alone though... But what else could he do? He couldn't force him. He'd just have to go and hang with his friends and stuff for the meantime.

Christian stood up totally and picked up his bags that was filled with his personal belongings. He walked to the door and opened it, he stopped and waited for Jeff to get up and leave with him. Jeff soon got the message and got up from the seat and walked past Christian and through the door. He stopped and waited though as Christian let himself out and shut the door behind him. Christian then looked back up to Jeff Hardy, who was still waiting. "No mentioning this to anyone else but the people that already know."

"Of course, others will just think we're nuts." Jeff nodded in total agreement. "Just... Make sure you look after yourself, Ok?

"Will do. You do the same, stay with Edge or somebody if they make you feel comfortable." Christian suggested.

"My exact plan." Jeff nodded. "Take care."

"Same there." Christian sighed, couldn't believe that he'd just had a nice conversation with one of them, for once. It was usually just bitching about each other and so forth. Both of them parted and headed in separate directions to each other.

Christian had only travelled a good few yards when he heard a scream from behind him. His head darted to the direction that he'd just come from, he knew the voice that scream had come from. Jeff. Christian quickly ran down the corridors to reach where he thought he heard the scream. But found absolutely nothing around, even Jeff was nowhere in sight. Did he really leave that quickly? Strange.

"Jeff?" Christian called out, not to loud but loud enough to be heard throughout a good distance.

"Looking for Jeff?" Came a voice from behind.

Christian spun around to see that it was just Edge, his annoying big brother. "Yes..." Christian replied blankly. What was it to him?

"And why's that?" Edge prodded, wondering what Christian was after now.

"I just thought I'd heard a yell..." Christian sighed. "But I obviously got it wrong because he's nowhere to be seen."

"You're worrying over nothing." Edge responded softly. "I just saw him walking through the corridors. Looked like he was in a bit of a daze but fine, said something about going back to his hotel room and needing some rest."

"And he didn't want you going with him or anything?" Christian questioned, feeling something wasn't right about that. He'd only seen Jeff a few minutes ago and knew that Jeff was being very cautious about going around by themselves.

"I asked but he said no, wanted to be by himself." Edge shrugged. "You two have been acting so weird."

"Why are you acting so nice to me all of a sudden?" Christian demanded in an accusing tone.

Edge was taken back a moment but quickly frowned back. "Oh, I've got to have a reason now?" He shot back in a sarcastic tone.

"We hate each other." Christian reminded him in a blunt tone.

"Only because you're acting like _this_." Edge continued to frown. "You've made it this way."

"Yes, and now I just want to be alone." Christian shot back at him.

"You know Christian... You won't always want to be alone. And when you finally got that through your thick skull, I'll be waiting for you."

"Waiting? Ha! Don't make me laugh." Christian chuckled at Edge's words. "And why would you do that? After all the things I've put you through."

"Because we're brothers." Edge frowned at Christian's chuckling. "I've only got one and sadly the one I've got has temporarily lost his mind."

With that Edge just turned around and walked off down a different corridor. Most likely to collect his stuff from his dressing room and leave this place. Christian couldn't blame him there, he didn't like being in this place anymore than going to the dentist. "Edge is going soft..." Christian sighed to himself when his brother was out of ear shot. "Need somebody... Ha! I need no one on my side. I'm happy with being solo." Even though he said those words out loud, his mind and inner self was feeling differently to that opinion. He could still go solo in his career _and _have friends and get back a better relationship with his brother. To bad Christian's pride got in the way to ever accept Edge's offer... Plus Edge would just rub his face in it, wouldn't he? But then again Edge was right in a way, you do only get the siblings you get given in life and Edge was the only one he was given...

Christian suddenly shivered violently, why had it gotten so cold all of a sudden in this corridor? He felt like he was being watched again. Christian darted his head around extremely quickly in all areas around him but found nothing nor anybody. With that Christian turned on his heel and darted as quickly as he could to the exit of this building. He felt much safer when he reached outside...

**I'm enjoying writing this piece and like how it's going so far : ) This chapter ended up much much longer than what I expected but oh well, hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Surprise Return

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

"Hello?" Christian grunted groggily, did someone have to wake him up this morning with the phone? He was happy to be allowed to have the rest of the week off while some others had to go in to revise on what they were going to be up to in recent story-lines. Plus some had to work on promotion tours, while he was so kindly given this small bit off. It was mostly because he had stayed back at the last show and had to do extra work then, while others left to search for Matt and such.

"Christian! Good I finally found out where you are." Called a voice down the phone.

Christian just frowned. "Jericho?" He questioned, realising who was calling him. "Yea... I didn't like the last hotel much, so I changed. The last one gave me the creeps and something was wrong with the heating system because I kept on getting cold streaks and such." Christian of course felt like he was being watched to death in the place and had feelings that something wasn't right there but wasn't going to tell Chris that. It was strange... Christian had stayed in the hotel a million times before and they often reserved the same room for him but these recent things made him feel uncomfortable in there now.

"Well why didn't you say something? You could've let us know that you went and moved yourself. You had us all worried that something had happened to you, like The Hardyz." Jericho replied, scolding Christian for not notifying them.

"Jeff and Matt?" Christian questioned, now Chris had gotten his attention and woke him up.

"Yea, we were calling you to see whether you'd heard about it."

"I haven't. I'm having time off, of course. What's going on?" Christian questioned and reminded, some of his friends most likely hadn't remembered that Christian got the rest of the week off.

"Oh yea... Forgot that you're not back in till the next main show." Jericho sighed in his forgetfulness and Christian could almost hear his friend smack himself on the forehead.

"But what about Matt and Jeff?" Christian demanded, wishing that Jericho would just hurry up and tell him.

"Oh right! Duh!" Jericho sighed again, he needed to stop getting so darn forgetful! "It's so strange! Jeff Hardy is now missing like Matt."

"What!? When?" Christian demanded in a stunned voice. He'd just seen Jeff a day or two ago, at the last show. He was roughly in one piece then. But then again... He had heard that chilling scream and he bumped into Edge, who was acting odd.

"The last anybody has seen of him is at the last show, when you were there." Jericho replied. "It's the same thing as Matt. All his things are missing from the hotel he was staying at and here at the arena. No sign of him and he left without saying anything. I personally think that'd it could be a private family thing."

"Hmmm..." Christian groaned, why did things just keep on sounding worse and worse? Jeff Hardy was the only other one that understood him at the moment, and now he was missing. What did that mean for him?

"I wouldn't worry about it, Christian." Chris Jericho continued. "They're most likely decided to take the week off like you, sort whatever it is. Be back for the next week main show."

"Yea but if that was the case then why would they be _missing_." Christian pointed out. "That's just creepy how they've not notified anyone."

"Chill Christian." Jericho sighed. "I bet it's nothing to worry about. They'll show themselves when they're good and ready. Besides... Why would you care about those dorks anyway? Their only friend's of Edge and if you remember recent times, we don't like them. You don't like them, it was all you're idea and plans. Remember? Solo career?"

"Who said I was that worried about them?" Christian shot back. "Just curious is all. Plus think. If strange things can happen to them then strange things can happen to us. And it already has on me..."

"Are you still going on about the Blood Bath thing?" Jericho sighed, thought that his friend had gotten over that little 'episode'. "It's nothing, Christian. You've already had a match and stuff after that and nothing happened after that, did it? And if you do find out who did it as a joke, just let me know who it is and I'll handle them for you."

"Thanks... But I'll handle whoever it is, if I ever find out." Christian turned the offer down. He didn't want to involve his friend in this mess. It had nothing to do with any of them other than the old members... But then again, that now just leaves Edge for the moment... And he wasn't about to go and find him! He was acting creepy too at times, why the hell would Edge try to forgive him after all the things he'd done? Was Edge just trying to forgive him because he thinks his little brother is going insane? "I guess you're right... Nothing happened at the last match and show."

"That's right. Oh yea! I went back and watched some old WWF videos and saw a few of those Blood Baths. They're so gross. They were given out by your old team, weren't they?" Jericho babbled.

"Yea..."

"I bet it was one of them, like you said, prob Edge." Jericho continued to babble. "Or someone that was watching old WWF video's like myself and thought they'd get a kick out of reacting it."

"Most likely." Christian sighed but soon grew blunt again. "And don't start thinking that I care about them again. I'm just concerned is all, after all... It is happening in our company."

"Whatever. Just keep your distance from them for a while. You're trying to move on, remember? You can't do that if you've got those twerps bothering you and setting you back off track." Jericho reminded him sternly. His friend had come a long way in his solo career and to becoming more independent, he didn't want Christian to slip up now.

"Understood." Christian replied simply. "But I'll talk to whoever I want. It doesn't matter whether I speak to them anyway. I'm long over them all."

"Good." Jericho smiled. "I've got to go, some of us have got to work. We've got to go out and party soon, OK? We still haven't celebrated. I'll call you later and see you next week."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Christian sighed as he lugged his stuff with him into the WWF arena building of the current time. He was lugging most of his stuff in with him into the work building because they'd changed places and he didn't have enough time to check into a new hotel before working tonight. Stupid stuff was heavy... And the blonde was now questioning why he packed so much. Christian walked around the place in search for his new dressing room. The whole place was packed and buzzing around him, tons of other wrestlers getting ready for tonight's show. Most said hi or waved or something at him as they passed on by. Christian barely acknowledged them though because like the last place, he hated it. Something didn't feel right in this one either, he couldn't now wait to get out of this one for tonight.

"Do you have any idea where my dressing room is?" Christian grunted to one of the backstage staff, given up trying to find it himself. This place was massive. He didn't mean to be so rude but he was getting tired of dragging his stuff around the place. He just wanted to find his room and get himself settled before his stuff for the night.

"Sure. It's up those sets of stairs and the third door on the left." The backstage staff smiled and pointed his index finger out in the direction of the stairs.

"Thank you." Christian sighed, some gratefulness could be heard in his voice.

Christian hauled himself in the direction of the stairs that had been pointed out to him. He stood at the bottom of the staircase and groaned to himself. It had a few sets of stairs and he was carrying all this stuff. Why did he have to have a dressing room all the way up there? Couldn't he for once just have it on the ground floor? "Best just get this over and done with." He grunted to himself and yanked some of the bags over his shoulder. Just standing there wasn't going to get him there any quicker.

Christian slowly walked up the stairs, dragging the bags with him. He reached the last flight of stairs and blew a sigh of relief, he had much better things to do than go up a million flights of stairs. When Christian reached the middle of this flight of stairs he felt himself suddenly lose balance and felt himself falling backwards. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion to him as he started to fall back. Christian had closed his eyes, waiting for impact, but soon opened them when that impact didn't come. He felt a hand place on his back from behind him and he quickly took the chance to push himself forward and stand normally. Christian quickly spun around to see who had just saved his ass incredibly.

"Thank you..." Christian sighed with great relief and gratefulness but stopped when he saw the face of his saviour. "Matt?" Christian questioned, stunned.

"What's with the surprised look?" Matt questioned simply, eyes fixed on Christian who was on the upper step to him.

"... I just got told you were missing... That's all. You're back then?" Christian stammered but recomposed himself.

"Yea... I was just... Very sick." Matt sighed. "I came back in for work today. Was coming up to find my dressing room and found you having a little trouble."

"And Jeff?" Christian added in question.

Matt just looked down, Christian could swear he saw a dark smirk on Matt's face before Matt replied. "He... Caught what I had. He's off resting it."

"Then why didn't you tell anybody?"

"What's with the questions, Christian?" Matt smirked, now looking back up and staring Christian right in the eye. "Missed me?"

"And why would I miss you?" Christian shot back. "Especially after all those harsh words and crap last week."

"And I'm sorry for my harsh words from last time we saw each other." Matt apologised and appeared to have a dark, but sincere, face on. "I missed you, though."

"To what? Take shots at?" Christian shot again at him. Christian was grateful that Matt had saved him on these stairs and everything but who was Matt trying to kid? They don't even like each other, let alone care about the others well being.

Matt just chuckled at the comment, obviously not taking Christians comments seriously. Matt just laughed to himself, as if he had an inside joke Christian knew nothing about. He didn't make a verbal reply back to Christian, just stood still with a dark smirk fixed on his face. Christian couldn't help but look into his eyes that blared into him, they almost gave out a dark and dangerous spark in them. Which made Christian extremely uncomfortable, he didn't like being smirked and stared at like that. Matt must be sick, he was never this nice to him.

"Thanks for helping me on the stairs anyway." Christian blurted out, wanting to just break the creepy glancing that was coming his way. "Even though I don't know why because usually you would be happy for me to get such treatment."

Matt stood there a second, looking like he was having to really think over his reply to that. "A person can have a change of heart, can't they?"

"I guess..." Christian replied cautiously, thinking that maybe Matt was up to something.

"Plus wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or anything." Matt continued and smirked almost to sweetly at Christian. "Wouldn't be a good thing, now would it?"

"I... Guess not..." Christian stuttered. Matt's presence was almost could be called 'dark', something wasn't normal about him. Plus like he thought before Matt was acting to nice, to him anyway. Jeff was usually the nicer one out of the two... And even then, him and Jeff didn't see eye to eye much anymore... Not after what he did.

"How about I help you with your bags?" Matt suggested softly.

"No, no..." Christian replied quickly. "That's alright... I'm already nearly at my dressing room anyway. I can handle it."

"If you say so. Take better care of yourself." Matt smirked and passed Christian on the stairs and finished the flight and walked onto the floor.

Christian was just a bit creeped out by Matt's current personality and just stood on the stair stunned for a moment. He had a dark look in his eye's and an evil smirk on him, what had he really been up to while he was gone?

"Christian!" Called out a voice. "You alright? I saw you, you nearly fell."

Christian soon saw Jericho reach him, a look of worry splashed across his face. "Yea... Yea, I'm fine. Matt caught me..."

"Yea. Weird, I was close behind you. Was calling for you but you obviously didn't hear me. It was like Matt nearly came out of nowhere..." Jericho babbled, relieved to see his friend in one piece.

"Yea... Very weird." Christian replied slowly and both of them looked up the rest of the stairs in a stunned trance. Where had Matt come from? Surely him or his friend would've seen him on the flights of stairs, but neither had... Plus how had Matt caught him so easily? Matt caught his weight so easily... Even people like them who lifted weights would've most likely stumbled while trying to stable the other persons weight. But Matt just used _one _firm hand and managed to stop him so easily... Matt couldn't be much bigger than himself and wasn't the high strength type in the ring, he usually had to use his brain and be flexible.

* * *

Matt walked up to his dressing room and slowly let himself into the room. He closed the door behind him and he glanced into a pitch dark corner, knowing _they _were there. Matt's face darkened and a devious dark smirk appeared on his face. He continued to smirk and watched as two dark figures walked out of the darkness of the pitch black corner.

_"Good job." _The male figure congratulated Matt in approval. _"Was a good thing we were watching him."_

_"Yea, that boy needs to take better care of himself." _The female figure added on.

"Thanks." Matt replied simply.

_"Tut, Little One." _The male figure sighed to no one in particular. _"If it wasn't for our Matthew here he could've seriously injured himself on those stairs or worse. That child definitely needs to have an eye permanently on him."_

_"Yea, going to keep doing mischievous things and getting himself into trouble. Plus he's so loud and... high strung now. Has really come out of his shell in these recent times."_ The female figure added.

_"He's the youngest." _The male one replied simply, acting like that was the whole information they needed. _"The youngest always needs the most attention. Plus always high strung and needs to be watched."_

"He's always been you're favourite." Matt sighed.

_"Aw... Jealous?" _The male figure almost mocked.

"Not at all. Favourite's won't even come into play when we're all finally back together, just like we're supposed to be." Matt grinned. "Plus you've known him virtually all his life and he is the baby of this Brood. Guess we all have a protective streak for him."

_"Spoken... So correctly." _The male figure smiled, voice sounding like almost congratulating him again. _"He's my Little One. Nothing will change that, even if he doesn't want it."_

_"He'll see it our way soon enough." _The female figure added on.

"How is our Jeff coming along?" Matt questioned briefly.

_"He's nearly finished." _The male figure informed Matt. _"Taking a bit more longer than yourself but he's younger, takes him longer to 'adjust', especially the change over part. He was awake a little bit ago actually but he needed to rest more. He's really excited about having a new brother."_

Matt smirked at the last comment, knowing his brother all to well. "Should've known. Jeff has always been the type to love being in a brood. Most likely loves the thought of having a younger brother."

_"True but our members our already picked and we're already close to being done." _The female replied.

_"True. The members were picked a long time ago, right Matthew?" _The male figure grinned. _"I'm not interested in any new additions. Only the one's I think of as my own."_

"I agree with that." Matt nodded. "We were chosen a long time ago. Christian would've already be finished with his transformation if he hadn't decided to leave and pick his stupid brother over the brood."

_"Can't totally be hard on him there." _The female figure replied softly. _"Edge is his real flesh and blood brother."_

"And I couldn't care less." Matt grunted to it.

_"Easy alright, Matthew." _The male figure prompted. _"It doesn't matter. We'll just be together now. It's quite funny actually. After all this time I've still got such a strong influence still over him and yet he doesn't even realise it. The best part is when I made him turn on Edge, figured it'd just be an easier process if Edge was out of the picture."_

"True but even after all this stuff Christian pulled on him, Edge still doesn't have pure hate for him. He's still bothering with him." Matt pointed out.

_"Well... We'll just have to see what happens there and work from there. Plans might have to change, that depends on Christian, now doesn't it? I might have influence on him at times when he isn't feeling up but that doesn't mean I have much real control on him at this point. He might try and make it harder on us than it really needs to be. And if that's the case, then we'll make things so that he can't refuse. Not that matters anyway... Little One's coming home whether he likes it or not."_ The male figure explained and smirked darkly.

The other two just nodded and smirked, understanding what he meant by it. Just because they had a rough plan, doesn't mean it'll follow through word for word and it was true... Christian could really play up on them. But then again... How was he going to resist them? Sometimes you make them have something they don't want to happen to do what's best for them. And this was the case... He might not like the idea but they knew this was the best for him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have plans on doing more horror scenes later on in this, not to far much from this, just trying to get the base down. Can't wait : )**


	4. Twists And Turns

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

Christian leaned forward in his seat and stared at the TV screen, he stared intensely as if scanning every detail that was on screen.

"Christian! Could you lean yourself back? Your heads blocking the view." Test almost instructed but laughed softly after the comment.

"Yea? What's with you?" Lance Storm add himself in. "It's just The Hardyz. We don't care about them or what they do."

"That's right, Sucka's!" Booker T nodded in agreement.

"Don't you think they're a little odd recently?" Christian question in a casual tone, eye's still on the screen. "I mean... Look at them. They disappeared into thin air like that and appear just the same."

"I guess..." Lance Storm sighed but possibly not in total agreement. "It was a surprise at the end of the last show when Jeff turned up late. He was supposed to be to 'sick' to be there."

"Yea, plus didn't that weird Matt Hardy save you on the stairs or something?" Test added. "Why'd he do that? He seriously dislikes you, Christian."

"I know. You got me. He was acting weird too." Christian replied, knowing that they must've heard from Jericho about the incident at the last show. Christian had done his best to avoid the guy for the rest of the evening but there was certain... Weird points. Like Christian could be walking around and turn his head for a second to just see Matt standing there and glaring at him with that creepy smirk. What was his problem? Christian didn't wait to see if the situations were taken any further and had walked off quickly. He still hated this place... It was just like the last one. Chilling areas and the feeling of being watched constantly. Plus what was with the whole Jeff turning up out of surprise? Matt showed no indication that Jeff was coming back at the last show but yet wasn't surprised to see him. The most creepiest part? Jeff seemed to have the whole creepy makeover that Matt had just gotten. Something wasn't right there... That wasn't the Jeff he was talking to last week. "Any reason as to why they've changed their clothes?"

"Nope." Lance Storm shrugged.

"Isn't that what they used to like wear and do when they were in that group?" Test pointed out. Test had been around at that time and era, would know.

"Yea... Come to think of it that is what I was trying to think of." Lance nodded in agreement, he must've watched WWF or something at that time period.

"Sucka's! Why the hell would you want to rewind back to that time? Should be going forward not back!" Booker T shot.

Christian listened to what they were saying but didn't care to make another comment. They continued to chat on between themselves but Christian didn't care to chip in. He just sat and watched the tag match they were currently in. Plus their match was going so great, to great? They weren't having to do the skills and insane stunts that they usually do, they were using more like pure strength... Where had they gotten such strength all of a sudden? Neither had gotten any bigger or had gotten anymore muscle.

He had to agree, their clothes had changed. Plus Jeff had resorted to just colouring his hair back to dark with the hint of blonde. Sadly... Others might not get where the clothes had come from but Christian knew, it was from The Brood. Jeff and Matt hadn't worn what himself and Edge had worn and didn't wear the glasses either. It was like The Brood version 2.0. And himself and Edge weren't involved in that parter.

* * *

Christian blew a heavy sigh of relief and scraped his loose blonde hair off his face. Happy to be out of sight now of the massive crowd.

The match hadn't gone nowhere near to what he wanted, he had been fighting Jeff Jarrett and the idiot had the nerve to try and cheat, again. With what? A guitar! What else? It hadn't been the first time and most likely wouldn't be the last. However that wasn't what had Christian really rallied up. The ref had his back turned and Jarrett ran to a corner and grabbed his guitar, most likely because he was losing the match. He was going to hit Christian with it until someone had grabbed it when Jarrett had it ready, hanging above his head and was about to bring it down. Jeff immediately let go of it in shock and spun around on his heel to reveal Jeff Hardy on his own, holding Jarrett's guitar and was still stunned when Jeff Hardy smacked him hard on the head with it. Jarrett just landed in the centre of the ring with a massive thump and wasn't moving. Well and truly enough Christian quickly got the pin and got the victory but his happiness did not last as his arm was raised by the ref in victory, he saw Jeff almost skipping backwards up the ramp with a massive smile on his face. Christian didn't return the smile, just frowned and his expression showed his confusion. Why did Jeff Hardy just help him out? He'd never helped him out. Plus that was not in the story line, Christian wasn't supposed to have any help. He hadn't wanted it, he loved being solo.

As Christian continued to walk out back, he couldn't wait to get to his dressing room and have a shower. As he walked through the corridors he spotted Jeff Hardy, he was now with his brother but they weren't alone. They had Shane nagging them to death on Jeff's little stunt, not finding it acceptable to break the story lines. The Hardyz had just sighed and turned around and said they'd do whatever they felt like whenever and that it was none of his business on what they did. That just got them more of a heated look and sharp words from Shane but they didn't look bothered in the least. Christian decided not to confront him, just get to his room and he'll be fine. Besides... Christian at this point where he felt like he was going to yell at Jeff into another dimension if he faced him again to soon. He shouldn't have been out there, Christian had insisted on having no help for the time being in his story lines and fights and that's just what he'd gotten from the people upstairs.

Christian reached his dressing room and let himself in but felt himself jump out of his skin when he saw that someone was in there. But the shock left just as quickly as it had come when he saw who it was.

"Hi, Christian." Lita welcomed, happy that Christian had finally decided to come back into his own dressing room. She had let herself in and sat herself on one of Christian's chairs.

"Lita? What do you want?" Christian frowned at her, not sharing the same happiness. "Haven't I been bothered enough by you people recently?"

"Nice to see you too." Lita replied in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you want?" Christian repeated himself. "Shouldn't you be with your friends or something?"

"Christian... We need to talk." Lita replied sternly.

"Talk, huh? And you couldn't do that with my older pain in the ass brother or the creepy interfering brothers?" Christian shot back at her. They weren't friends, why should he pretend it now?

"It's those 'creepy brothers' that I wanted to talk to you about." Lita stated.

"What about them? They've already been bothering me enough as it is." Christian grunted, he was annoyed that the two brothers had been butting in on what he was doing recently. He has had enough of the creepy turning up everywhere, the creepy smirks that seemed to be implanted on their faces and he didn't want their help!

"Matt saved your neck on those stairs." Lita pointed out bluntly.

"And I'm thankful for that part, I really am. But that gives them no right to be interfering in my matches and stuff. Don't suppose you know the reason for that, do you?" Christian replied in a ratty mood. He'd just wanted to go into the shower and have some peace and quiet, not talking about them more.

"I have no idea what that was all about. I have no idea what they're up to recently." Lita replied, almost in a sad tone of voice.

"Well no one knows them better than you, Lita." Christian reminded. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Them and what they have and haven't been doing? Well, I can tell you right now I'm really not interested on what they're doing."

"Something's not right about them, Christian." Lita said in a stern voice and showed that she wasn't joking.

"Yea... So I've noticed. Before... They didn't care about my well being at all! In fact, if it was before I think Matt would've been the one to push me down the stairs, not help me."

"I'm being serious Christian!" Lita snapped in distress.

Christian blew a loud but giving in sigh, realising Lita was serious and she most likely wasn't going away till she had her say. He crashed himself down on his main sofa and sat there trying to figure out what he was going to say, he didn't hang with this girl much. "Alright... And you haven't tried talking to them?"

"Tried and failed, they virtually don't want me near them like usual." Lita roughly explained in a sad tone. "First they don't tell me their leaving and then they came back claiming that they were just 'sick' and now they're acting beyond weird."

Christian nodded, taking in what she was saying. It had then just hit him, himself and Jeff had the same feelings and such before he went missing and came back. All of this could be connected to him somehow... Even though he was mad at Jeff's interference and creepiness that they'd come back as, he was still interested in what had happened to them... And why. All this had to mean something and did that mean that something was going to happen to him too? No... Matt didn't feel anything. But Jeff had... Was it something that the older brothers were not getting? He just felt like all this weird stuff had to have meaning, just a week ago he had that Blood Bath happen after his match, was that really a joke?

"They virtually won't let me in their joint dressing room anymore, won't let anyone." Lita continued, looking at Christian to check whether he was listening to her. He was. "At first I thought they were seriously joking because they've never been like that before but they were deadly serious. I even asked Matt whether he was still serious about me but he just smirked evilly at me and shrugged. Said he had 'other things to consider about and such' now. What the hell has he got to consider about other than us and this business!? He don't care about much else!"

"That doesn't sound like Matt..." Christian said thoughtfully, understanding where she was coming from. Sure, he didn't know Matt through and through but knew all to well that him and Lita were a great couple and were totally serious. For Matt to say something like that to _her, _there must be something not correct in that head.

"I tried to enter their changing room once to wait for them, thinking that they were off doing something but as I started opening the door Jeff just appeared out of nowhere and slammed it back shut. I demanded to him to let me in and wait and he literally hissed at me!" Lita continued to explain.

"Hissed?" Christian questioned in a stunned voice, thinking he misheard what she had just said to him.

"Yes, hissed. A very threatening sounding hiss, almost getting ready to bear his teeth or something but stopped. He turned around and basically told me to get lost! And to not come anywhere near their dressing room again and that I have no business or right in there, it has nothing to do with me." Lita continued while Christian just sat there stunned by what he was hearing.

"That is so weird." Christian finally managed to get out of his mouth.

"You're telling me." Lita shot back.

"And you just needed to tell someone this?" Christian finally asked when he was over most his stunned speechless part.

"Yes." Lita replied bluntly. "Wondered whether you'd know anything about this but obviously you're as clueless as myself. Plus wondered... Jeff went to you last week and wondered whether he mentioned anything to you."

"Yea... He did see me last week but I'm not sure that it has anything to do with him hissing!" Christian shot back, back last week it was like talking to a totally different person.

"What did you guys talk about?" Lita asked casually. "He looked quite serious then."

"It was nothing really... Definitely not about what he's doing now and wasn't really planning anything." Christian explained roughly but not wanting to go into detail or specifically say what they were talking about. It was personal, plus everyone would most likely think their nuts. "Just one thing I found weird..."

"And what was that?" Lita pushed on.

"Just before we parted... He stated that we shouldn't be walking around alone and he felt uncomfortable being alone, so he was going to hang out with people like Edge and friends. But I... Forgot something... And went back through the corridors and came across Edge and asked where Jeff went and Edge replied that Jeff had gone back to the hotel alone. I found that extremely weird after what he'd just been saying... And, of course, he disappeared after that and had now mysteriously appeared as he is now." Christian explained more, being careful not to mention the scream. He knew if he mentioned the scream he'd be bombarded by a million questions from everybody and the possibility of not being believed...

"Forgot something, huh? You can't stand talking to your brother now a days." Lita pointed out slyly.

"I didn't say it was willingly." Christian snapped back, not wanting people to start thinking he was back with his brother. He didn't need him, he needed no one.

"Guess..."

"Is there anything else?" Christian asked hastily, just wanting to jump in the shower now, give himself time to think.

"And you're not worried about that?" Lita prodded.

"Sure... I'm concerned... And find it a little weird... But what else do you expect me to say? I know that somethings not right but there's nothing I can personally do, now is there?" Christian pointed out.

"I'm not sure... I overheard them mentioning you, about what I have no idea. They saw me and skulked away, they really don't like anyone hearing what their talking about." Lita informed the blonde across the room.

"Most likely Matt bragging over how he saved me on the stairs." Christian dismissed, however in his mind he was questioning that a little. But what was he going to do about it? Go straight up to them and demand things on what their saying? Christian doubted that he'd get very far with them.

"... Maybe..." Lita sighed.

"If you don't mind, could you leave? I want my shower now..." Christian asked in the most politest voice he could muster, which was hard when he had such a mood on him.

"Sure." Lita nodded and got up to leave Christian's dressing room. "Just... Be careful, OK? We've been having some super weird stuff happening around here and don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will." Christian reassured her in a stern voice. But inside his mind he was thinking different, he was going to try his best to keep out of their way and such but trying and succeeding were two totally different things. Especially when he had no idea what was going on and who was doing what.

"If you need me, just come to my dressing room anytime." Lita added softly as she opened the door. "Thanks for listening to me..."

Christian just nodded and Lita smiled slightly and left the dressing room, leaving Christian to finally have his shower and have some peace.

* * *

Edge huffed himself through the corridors, heading towards his own dressing room. He saw the Christian match himself and was questioning what the hell Jeff Hardy was playing at. He read all the story lines and knew that wasn't a part of it and didn't think that he'd help Christian willingly. Especially after Christian went on his power trip of going solo! Did that show that The Hardyz were even picking Christian over himself? They were supposed to be his friends, not Christians.

Edge pushed open the door to his dressing room and had a bit of a surprise when he saw someone waiting in there for him.

"Luna?" Edge finally managed to get out of his mouth.

"Hi Edge." Luna greeted him casually.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Edge asked, almost making it sound like a demand. "You don't work here at the moment."

"And a happy welcome to you too." Luna shot back gruffly. "I've just returned, if that was alright with you?"

"Sorry... Hard night." Edge sighed finally, he shouldn't really take it out on other people.

"So I can see." Luna replied casually. "Haven't had it easy have you in the recent times, have you?"

"What do you mean?" Unsure to what Luna was trying to point out to him at that second.

"I mean with you and Christian." Luna pointed out.

"Oh... Yea... Times have changed since you've last been here." Edge sighed, remembering that when she was last here himself and Christian were tag partners and still acting like best friends. Personally he hadn't changed much, to bad the same couldn't be said for Christian. Christian had turned his loyalties and somehow got it fixed into his head that he didn't need him anymore, which hurt Edge _a lot_. What was even worse was that Christian made it impossible to make up, he tried to make himself so well hated. Edge would honestly, in the safety of his own mind, would love to make up with Christian but to make up it would take the two people and Christian really wasn't interested at this moment. All Edge wanted was to have peace with him but it could take Christian a while to see what he was doing.

"Yea, you and your brother aren't together anymore." Luna nodded, her face remaining as serious as ever and still gave Edge the creeps.

"That was all Christian's idea." Edge snapped back, not liking being reminded of his sibling over and over. "He was the one that believes himself to be so brilliant and that he doesn't need anyone, and sadly 'everyone' includes me."

"He'll see sense you know." Luna replied, face staying the same but her voice sounded very serious. "He's not good on his own. He'd be much better off with being back with people that will care for him."

"I wouldn't tell Christian that." Edge warned jokingly, knowing Christian would most likely pop a blood vessel at a comment like that. Luna, of course, didn't see the humour in it and just stayed the same. "Is that the only reason you're here? To go on about how bad my relationship with my bloody brother is?"

Luna just smirked back. "Just felt like letting you know I was back. I think your relationship with Christian will improve, you're both just kids. Fight over stupid little things like matches, toys and girls."

"We are not kids." Edge snapped back with agitation. "And plus, this is all Christians fault! He can easily let jealously get in the way and he picked it over being brothers!"

"He's the youngest and you're the oldest. The youngest always does stupid things that he doesn't really mean and as the oldest you really need to still stick to him." Luna explained, still smirking.

"Could you stop now?" Edge shot back in a annoyance.

"Alright... But I can tell..." Luna started to reply and walked towards the door and opened it. "You're mind is saying something else. He's still your brother."

"Would you care to remind Christian of that?" Edge replied in a sarcastic tone as Luna left the room totally. What the hell was that? Why had Luna just blahed on about his and Christians relationship? In fact, why did she visit him at all? They weren't friends. But then something hit him... She was married to Gangrel! Suddenly Edge felt sick. The mysterious Blood Bath, there had been mysterious reports of killings in the areas, Christian and Jeff had talked about weird feelings and mentioned being watched or something, Jeff and Matt's mysterious disappearances, Luna just coming back... Were all of these related? And what was really happening around here? One things for sure, he hoped that his former team mate hadn't returned!

* * *

**Wew, weirder and weirder... Is Edge's thought's and instincts anywhere near correct? The next chapter has more horror in store : ) Yay!**


	5. A Scene To Remember

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

Christian did his traditional thing of flinging his heavy bag over his shoulder and sighed. That shower made him feel a little better at least... But sadly his mind was still racing. He saw Lita's points though, there was something odd about Matt and Jeff's personalities since coming back. After he really thought of it and remembered the incidents with each brother, he was soon to realise that yes both were acting weird and clinging to each other but their personalities were still very different from each others. Matt acted more... 'together' and mature and seemed to love being in control. While Jeff acted more childish and emotional, much more high strung but yet had still showed that he was caring at times but only with his brother, he couldn't really care about anyone else's well being. And that obviously included Lita...

Christian left the room and carefully locked it behind him. He started to walk down the corridor that led to the exit but stopped for a moment when he saw that Matt and Jeff were standing at the end of a turn off. Both were blocking the corridor, supposedly 'unintentional', and were chattering happily to each other, both looking quite excited about whatever they were talking about, Jeff more than Matt. Christian blew a heavy sigh to himself, they really weren't making it easy on him avoiding them, were they? Oh well, what could they really do to him? Besides, they were acting nice to him anyway, even though he had no clue why. Christian pushed himself forward and walked up to them.

"Mind?" Christian asked in a annoyed tone of voice, grabbing Matt and Jeff's attention and made them turn around and glare at him.

"Hmm... You sound annoyed." Matt observed with the same dark expression that seemed to be imprinted on his face now a days.

"Oh! I know why! You really don't like that Jarret, do you?" Jeff added in a more happier tone. "But that was my fault, right? In the match. I wished I did better damage on him now, made him go away more permanently."

"... I have no idea what you're going on about but keep your ass out of my matches!" Christian yelled back, most people would've been stunned or would've jumped out of their skin from that response but the both of the Hardyz didn't move or react, kept the same expressions and stared almost sweetly at him. "I mean it." Christian added when he saw that he didn't get the serious desired response.

"Uh, you're totally over reacting." Jeff sighed. "I'll make sure to get them really good next time. That Jarret does really deserve more though, we really don't allow people like him cheating on you."

Christian just stood there for a second, purely stunned. He just told them not to do something and Jeff just responded that he was basically going to do it anyway but 'better'. "Didn't you get what I just said!? I said no!" Christian shouted yet again, hoping the loudness would finally sink into their brains. "I don't know what the hell you two think you're playing at but cut it out! And if you don't mind, could you not make it sound like a love affair!"

"And sometimes maybe you should just be happy and accept help." Matt tutted back at Christian, almost scolding him.

"Yea, solo really isn't that great." Jeff agreed with his older brother. "In fact, it's better to be with others that can and will care for you."

"And what's that got to do with you?" Christian snapped back. "I'm not in a group anymore and Edge is the only real family I guess I've got, and right now... I'm not interested in either at the moment."

"Tut, family should really mean everything to you." Matt tutted softly. "Not that it matters much anyway, you can try and make them hate you as much as you want, and I have to give you credit there because you're really trying, but you can't break that kind of bond. You can break friendships and such but blood bonds are permanent."

"And it's got nothing to do with you." Christian grunted and frowned. "Nothing I do has got anything to do with you two."

"Ya see, that's where you're so wrong." Jeff replied slyly, almost getting to close to Christian for Christian's own personal comfort. Christian started to try and lean away from Jeff, starring at him suspiciously.

"Jeff! Stop it!" Matt snapped in quite a quiet tone but still very blunt, making Jeff back off and the two glared at each other. Matt almost giving Jeff a warning, possibly because Jeff was about to say something he wasn't supposed too.

"Fine. For now." Jeff almost hissed with annoyance. "But I'm not saying the same for that Jarrett."

"Whatever. It's none of my concern on what you do to anyone else." Christian hissed back and changed subject, turned sarcastic towards the end. "And what were you two so happily chattering about before? Excited because they released new hair colourings for Jeff to try?"

The two glanced at each other for a moment and Matt nodded at the most slightest degree. Jeff's mood was quickly lifted, as quickly as it had come, and he was happy again. Obviously loved the subject and didn't care about Christian's sarcasm.

"We were discussing a really good subject actually." Matt replied, almost in a smug sort of way.

"Yea. We've decided on having a new brother." Jeff added on happily, his excitement clearly showing.

Christian just frowned and was in massive question in his head, he didn't even know how to respond to that. Brother? Deciding? Huh?

"Is something wrong?" Jeff questioned when they didn't get a response.

"Brother, huh?" Christian finally replied. "Isn't you're mum a little... Old to be having children..."

Matt and Jeff looked at each and almost gave a dark giggle in unison to each other. Christian just stood there with a question mark stamped on his forehead, not getting what they meant and why they thought it was so... Funny.

"Aww... Christian. Are mum's not pregnant." Jeff replied softly with a massive smirk on his face.

"Then..." Christian started in question but was cut off.

"Father has decided it's not going to be just us two and has decided that there will be another." Matt replied with a dark smile on his face. "But then again, he's planned for this arrival for years and was chosen ages ago."

Christian just stood there for a second, trying to take it in on what Matt had just said to him, but the more he repeated it the more confused he got. "I don't get it..." Christian finally said blankly. "You can't plan a arrival for years and you don't get to 'decide' on who and when you get a family member. Is that for some kind of story line or something? Because if it is, Vince is really losing it."

Both the brother's just laughed darkly at Christian's reply, not making fun of him... Just thinking his reply was a little silly, like Christian should understand what they meant already.

"Oh, Christian! Don't be so silly!" Jeff sighed.

"Don't worry." Matt added, now serious faced. "You don't need to get it now, you'll understand soon enough."

Christian just felt like the more he talked to them the more confused he got. These seriously couldn't be the same pair as last week, could they? For starters, he wasn't even on speaking terms with any of that lot after his 'betrayal' to Edge. Plus, just last week Matt himself accused him of causing his own mysterious Blood Bath and Jeff was talking about having the same things happening to him as he was getting. And now they were come out with all of this... Had they totally lost their fucking minds!?

Christian was about to open his mouth when he heard his name get called and turned around a little to see his older brother come up. "Great... And what do you want?" Christian almost spat, couldn't they see that he'd had enough already?

"Christian..." Edge breathed, trying to catch his breath. Edge had that revelation in his dressing room and had been rushing all over the place in search for his brother. If there was any possibility of their old team mate coming back Edge had to make sure his brother was alright, good chance was that Christian would be one of his targets. Not that he shouldn't really be that bothered... Christian hated him and the look on his face right now expressed that anger.

"What!?" Christian barked. "Haven't I had enough of you weirdo's today?"

"Listen. You need to come with me now." Edge replied, giving Christian a deadly serious look.

"Go away!" Christian snapped back with the most massive frown he could muster.

"No, you see Christian... That's not going to work this time." Edge shot back. "Now."

"Get lost!" Christian continued, not interested in talking to his brother.

Edge glanced over at what was his good friends, standing there in half a 'tut' expression and the other half in amusement. Edge suddenly had a bad feeling about those two, something wasn't correct... He felt that they were almost... Dangerous. But they were fine just last week... But he was hardly going to come out and verbally accuse them or anything.

"Well, well, if it isn't our pal Edge. Huh, Jeff?" Matt commented comically.

"Yep, you should go easy on him Christian. He's your own flesh and blood after all." Jeff added.

"I told _you_, what I do is none of your business!" Christian shot back at Jeff. Jeff didn't make a verbal reply, just gave a dark glare at Christian, almost like he was earlier when he was in that mood. It was a very creepy, observing and haunted look, enough to send chills to most normal people.

"Oh what? You're not going to start hissing at me and telling me to get lost." Edge started in a sarcastic voice, directed at Matt and Jeff. He didn't want to argue from that line Christian had just said, he wasn't going to get very far if he added his part there. Plus... Jeff's dark glaring at his younger sibling was giving him the creeps.

"Oh, so Lita's been to see you then?" Christian interjected, knowing he'd just heard all about that.

"No. Why would we do that to _you_?" Matt frowned.

"And why would you do that to Lita?" Edge shot back. "She's you're girlfriend. Now Jeff won't even let her into your combined dressing room?"

"Because she has no business in there." Jeff replied bluntly, giving Edge a sharp look.

"I have more pressing matters to think about now." Matt replied simply, as if that was all that needed to be said.

"Yea, because oh big blonde headed brother of mine they've 'decided' to have a new brother." Christian butted in with a sarcastic tone.

"Huh?" Edge was just as confused as Christian had been after listening to that.

"None of it matters." Matt replied bluntly. "You'll both understand soon enough. And as for Lita... Well, let's just say we don't _need _her anymore. We'll soon have all the people that we'll ever need."

Christian just pulled a distasteful look on his face, not liking what he was hearing. "I don't know what's happened to you two over the course of a... Week. But you two really need to take you're own advice on not breaking up from people."

"Family and blood bonds are all that matters. Enough about Lita, she is no cause for _our_ concerns." Jeff replied swiftly and then turned to his older brother. "Matt?"

"Yes?"

"I'm starting to get hungry." Jeff almost said it like a little kid to an adult. Matt didn't seem to have any problem with it though and closed his eyes and nodded.

"Very well." Matt replied, eyes still closed as if he was super concentrating.

"Well that's very good because me and my brother here have got to get going anyway." Edge replied bluntly and grabbed Christian's wrist.

"Hey..." Christian started to protest but stopped when Edge pulled his face close to his ear.

"Shh... I'm really not pissing around with you here. Need to get out of this place." Edge whispered firmly into Christian's ear and for once Christian listened to his older sibling. Christian just wanted to really get away from Matt and Jeff and their creepiness and out of this disturbing building. Even if it was with Edge for the moment... "Away from them..."

"Yea, I'm off." Christian piped up and let himself be dragged off by the wrist from Edge. Edge and Christian cautiously looked back but continued to move as fast as they could, both feeling something wrong with being around them.

Matt and Jeff just stood with sneaky smirks on their faces as they watched the two other brother's leave the corridors.

"Well that was a nice chat." Matt smirked in a sarcastic tone.

"It'll be alright. Christian just needs to get used to us." Jeff replied with a smirk, not having a care in the world.

"And he sure will, more ways than one." Matt nodded. "Now... Meal time?"

"Starved." Jeff smirked. "But I've got the perfect way to kill two birds with one stone."

"Hmm? Speak to me." Matt encouraged, liking the sound of that.

Just as Matt finished his sentence they heard whistling from down the corridor, a few yards away. Both looked in the direction to see the person who was causing the noise.

"Jarett." Jeff replied simply. "Perfect timing."

"Jarett." Matt repeated his brother and smirked, immediately getting what his brother meant.

"Finish the job I started earlier tonight." Jeff's smirk grew darker and darker as he spoke. "Teach him a lesson, not to cheat on our Christian."

* * *

"Let go of my wrist!" Christian demanded and tried pulling it out of Edge's grasp. "I'm not a little child crossing the street!"

"We need to talk." Edge replied bluntly, not letting go of his wrist.

"And I said no." Christian snapped. "The only reason why I even left the building with you is because I wanted to get out of that disturbed building quickly and away from those two creeps."

"And so you should, there's something not right about them two."

"Tell me about it, the more I talk to them the more weird they get."

"Drink?" Edge suggested, ignoring Christian's blunt words earlier.

"No, Edge." Christian continued to protest with a massive frown. "Go away!"

"Like I said earlier Christian, that's not going to work on me anymore!" Edge shot back with sternness.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Christian frowned.

"Oh really?" Edge replied in a sarcastic voice. "Because I think you do."

"You're just losing it, just like those Hardy'z." Christian shot.

"No, ya see. I've cottoned on to what you're doing." Edge persisted.

"Is this some kind of game, Edge? Because I'm really not in the mood." Christian once again tried to force his wrist out of Edge's grasp but failed.

"I'm not playing any game, Christian!" Edge shouted with annoyance loudly and looked deadly serious. "And I'm not going to let go of your wrist till you talk to me. Now, drink?"

Christian gave an angry gaze into Edge's eye's for the moment, possibly contemplating what to say and do next. "Fine." Christian finally huffed. "Only if it gets you off my case."

"See? It's much better being nice, isn't it?" Edge replied in a sarcastic tone and gave a mock smiled. Christian didn't give him a verbal answer and just gave him an annoyed glare.

* * *

Christian sighed heavily as he scooted himself into a nicely cushioned booth and scratched his wrist a little bit, which now ached after Edge had been yanking on it and not letting go. Both the brothers had gone into a cosy bar not to far from the wrestling arena building. Christian felt better about that, at least he wouldn't get lost on his way back to his hotel. And now, Christian had just found them a seat while Edge went off to get them both drinks. Why didn't he just make a run for it now? Edge wouldn't notice till he came back and by then you'd be long gone. But then again there was a part of him that felt like he didn't want to be alone... But he couldn't complain about that! This is what he asked for!

"Here we go." Edge said, startling Christian a bit out of his thoughts. He set the two drinks down and pushed Christian's forward towards him.

"Right, now you've got me here. What?" Christian huffed, bringing the drinking more towards him.

"Like I said. We've got to talk." Edge reminded his sibling as he sat himself down on the booths opposite side seating.

"Oh yea? About what?" Christian questioned. "We're not even 'buddies' anymore, so why talk?"

"Stop it, Christian." Edge frowned, making it sound almost like a demand.

"Stop what? The truth, isn't it?" Christian sharply replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Only because you're trying super hard for it to be that way!" Edge snapped. "And I want to know why. Why Christian? We were doing so well together."

"No, no we weren't. You only thought that it was going great, it was like you're blind." Christian protested. "You should be thanking me, not hounding me."

"Oh? And why's that?" Edge questioned, wanting to get some decent answers from Christian. One's that didn't involve them physically fighting or Christian doing something bad to his possessions.

"You've finally got me out of your hair." Christian replied. "Let's face it, I was dragging you down like dead weight. You couldn't wait to start your 'brilliant' solo career, I just decided to do the same."

"I never said I wanted to go solo, Christian!" Edge replied in disbelief.

"You didn't have to!" Christian shot back.

"God! Christian I don't get you. This isn't you, it's the jealousy talking. You've let it totally consume you, it's not making you better it's making you worse." Edge snapped back, hoping to knock some sense into Christian.

"I am not jealous!" Christian replied angrily.

"Now look who's being blind." Edge shot back.

"Are we done now? Had enough of taking shots at me?" Christian replied gruffly, almost getting ready to stand up and leave the booth. He didn't care whether or not he'd finished his drink.

"No. We are not done." Edge said sternly and warned. "Get up from that seat and I'll just follow you, I won't leave you alone till this is finished."

"What the hell is your problem?" Christian sighed heavily with anger clear in his voice. "I just want to move on, that's what you want isn't it? Why can't we just drop it?"

"It's not as easy as that, we're still brothers..."

"..." Christian for once was quiet, possibly not having a verbal response to that.

"Things were fine up until the King Of The Ring tournament." Edge tried to continued softly.

"... Still rocky even leading up to that." Christian sighed.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Edge pushed on.

"Don't know..." Christian continued to sigh, not looking at Edge in the face.

"Yes you do."

"I tried to ignore it... But you were just getting worse and worse, till I thought that it would just be better for the two of us to part. Have no contact with each other." Christian finally forced out.

"And that's why you did the betrayal things, wasn't it?" Edge replied, now acting like he knew all the answers. "You _had_ to make me really hate you or else I wouldn't have let us split, and you knew it. And you let jealousy overrun you, influence you to cut off the ties. You could've just talked to me... Why didn't you?"

"I've already answered that." Christian reminded him. "I can't... Pin point on why I did it. It was like... I had a voice inside, guiding me to do those things and I didn't totally disagree with it so I went through with it. Thinking going solo is better for the both of us, and I was right. Wasn't I? Look at how far we've come along. It wasn't a total bad thing for either of us."

"Christian! We could've done both!" Edge gasped. "We could've been solo at times and tag at times, there was nothing stopping us there. In fact that would've been a good thing, teach you to learn to stand on your own two feet and to not be in a group all the time. All of this was unnecessary!"

"Suppose." Christian grunted, nearly finishing his drink.

"You can take the mask off now." Edge added.

"Huh?" Christian questioned, looking up at his older brother.

"Don't bother to act like you totally hate me and love being by yourself all the time." Edge explained roughly. "No one likes being by themselves all the time."

"..." Christian didn't reply, most likely because he was being forced to admit defeat. He hated it when his older brother acted like such a smart ass.

"Come on." Edge replied simply, grabbing Christian's attention firmly. "I've also got something else to talk to you about."

"Something else?" Christian replied, pondering face. "Why can't we just chat here?"

"I really would like to discuss this one in..." Edge quickly darted his head around to make sure no one was listening. "Private."

"More private than what we were just talking about? I don't think there is something more private than talking about our problems."

"Please." Edge pleaded with him. Christian looked at his brother for the moment and sighed heavily and nodded to go ahead.

"Suppose. We could go back to my hotel or something, it's not to far from here." Christian grunted.

Edge got up from his seat and while his back was turned from Christian he let out a small smile. Happy to finally get some of that out, hoping Christian will loosen up even more with time. This was definitely progress. Well... Christian talked a little bit about it instead of clamming up, sat and listened to him a bit and they didn't really shout at each other.

* * *

The elevator dinged and the double doors opened, the two brothers motioned themselves out of it.

"Which way?" Edge asked briefly when seeing the millions of directions that could be taken.

"Straight ahead, the best room of course." Christian directed smugly and started walking down the corridor he'd just said.

"Of course." Edge mimicked jokingly, knowing Christian wouldn't settle for less than the best anyway. He'd always been like that.

Christian ignored it, he wasn't in the greatest of moods but he felt like he might as well hear what else Edge had got to say for himself. Not having any idea what he wanted to talk about in private. He felt a little defeated now after the conversation in the bar, a lot of what Edge had said was true and knew he couldn't deny them when their facts.

They stopped at a door and Christian then started to dip his hand into his pockets to find the card key for his room's door. He soon found it and sighed as he slipped it through the lock, getting the door to unlock automatically. Christian stepped himself in quickly and Edge waited outside a second, suddenly felt a cold chill that ran down his spine. He soon snapped out of it when he heard his brother scream and yell in pure horror.

"Christian!" Edge called out as he pushed through the door and walked himself in. He looked around and realised that his brother was in the bedroom, who was still yelling in horror. Edge ran to where he was hearing his brother and rushed into the bedroom area. "Christian... What's the matter?" Edge asked when he found Christian in a pile on the floor in a shocked daze. Edge didn't get a response and followed Christian's gaze to see what was the matter and felt himself gag when he saw the problem. He quickly pulled out his mobile phone and clicked 999 and explained the situation quickly over the phone. He dropped to Christian, trying to get him up off the floor. Yes, he was as horrified as Christian but not in such a daze and felt as the older brother he needed to stay more 'together'.

The room was a total blood bath, blood was splattered everywhere. All over the bed, furniture, flooring and all the way up the walls. On the bed lay what looked like a male body, the body had been slashed at with what had looked like claw marks and two bite marks on both sides his neck. The whole room looked like a blood bath... It almost looked like somebody had slushed extra blood over the body, so much so that there wasn't an inch on the body that wasn't covered in the stuff.

"It's Jarrett..." Christian whispered in a horrified voice, he was close to gagging.

Edge let go of Christian for a second, not having much luck pulling him up off the floor. Edge put a hand over his mouth and nose, the smell of blood and death hung on strongly in the air, it made him feel like vomiting. When he stood up he saw a single piece of paper that lay on the edge of the massive double bed that held the body. Strangely not a ounce of blood had been gotten on it, it lay on a rare area of not having any blood. Looked very carefully place, to careful... Edge walked over gingerly and grabbed it quickly, not wanting to be anywhere near the body on the bed. Edge glanced at what was written on it and looked more horrified than ever when he finished. He marched over to Christian, who was still on the floor, and forced the piece of paper into one of Christian's hands. This snapped Christian out of his trance a little and looked up at his older brother in question.

"Read it." Edge instructed, as he once again grabbed Christians arm and finally managed to yank him up off the ground.

Christian tried to steady himself on his feet and pulled the paper close enough to his face to read.

_Christian,_

_This is what people get for cheating. He was a great meal though... Hope you enjoy the present!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Christian's eye's widened in horror after reading that and dropped the paper to the floor, looking down at it as if it could come alive. A few seconds later he vomited purely from the shock...

"Christian..." Edge started to ask softly, as he patted his younger siblings back. "Who did this?"

"I have no idea..." Christian finally replied and turned away the best he could so he didn't look at the body and scene. He had no idea who would do this... Meal? This person that did this couldn't be human... Especially with those gross claw marks, they looked almost animal like. But he couldn't get the image of those bite marks out of his head...

* * *

**Let the horror beginning, hehehe. I felt that I really needed to start putting in the horror scenes now and have. Hope you like : )**


	6. Quirky Aftermath

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

The small blonde sat at the end of the bed and swung his legs while he was waiting for the taller blonde to finish with what he was doing. He let out a little sigh to himself, feeling worried and depressed. While the taller blonde raced around the room packing everything he could find in the room that was a personal belonging. The taller one couldn't wait to get out of this place... And city.

"Don't worry, we'll both be feeling a lot better once we get out of this crappy place, well city anyway." The taller one tried to reassure the other.

The other let out a sigh. "I hope you're right, Edge."

"Christian..." Edge sighed softly and stopped to look down at his brother who was still sitting on the end of the massive double bed. "Don't worry... You're safe, here with me."

"Thanks, I guess... But you didn't have to let me stay here with you." Christian continued to sigh but now with slight protest in his voice. "I could've just gone and stayed with friends, they were all willing to let me stay with them."

"Because I'm you're brother." Edge replied firmly. "I wanted... To make sure you're going to be alright..."

"And why would you want that, Edge? Especially after all those stupid things I've to you."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Christian. Besides... It was almost like it wasn't coming from you. Someone else was influencing you to do those things." Edge tried to point out. "Plus... I'm worried."

"Worried?" Christian questioned and looked up at his older brother.

"Yea... I just don't think it'd be a good idea to leave you alone." Edge replied with concern on his face.

"But Edge... We've already had a week off from work while they finished all the shows for around here. They want me to have more time off but they want you to go back into work, we can't stay together all the time even if we wanted too." Christian reminded his older sibling. The company could tell Christian was to over stressed and such to work for now and let him have some free time off, Edge however was feeling better now and they really needed him back for story lines. They just couldn't spare the both of them and since Christian was the one that needed to be off more...

"Don't worry, we'll work something out." Edge reassured.

Christian looked back down with a depressed look on his face.

"What is it?" Edge asked, still looking down on him.

"I'm worried..." Christian sighed, his worries could be heard on the edge of his voice.

"About what?"

"They haven't managed to figure out who killed Jeff Jarrett, haven't even got any leads or clues. With the marks on the body they were even questioning whether it was even done by a human being." Christian explained with a haunted look on his face. He could still picture the terrible bedroom scene off the pictures in his head, could even remember the horrible smell of death that had hung in the air. The experience had changed him... Creeped him out to death. It made him see that his stupid little fights with Edge really were worthless and waste of time... Most of the stupid little things he had been doing seemed pointless now... "Plus they couldn't even trace to where the note could've come from. No particular styles of handwriting and no fingerprints were left, whoever did this is really smart at not getting caught."

Christian nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a gentle hand lay on his right hand shoulder, his head quickly darted up to see it was only Edge trying to give him reassurance. "They'll catch whoever did it." Edge added, trying to make himself sound confident and what he was saying had to be facts.

"But Edge... What happens if they try and come back, come after me this time. Or worse... Hurt everybody around me." Christian continued, unconvinced by Edge's reassurance.

"Stop it!" Edge snapped and instructed, eye's looking firmly on Christian. "I will not allow that to happen or for you to worry over this for the rest of your life. Whoever did this just better keep their distance from us."

"Yea..." Christian sighed, still not convinced but there was no point continuing to express his doubts. Edge wasn't going to let him. Plus, they were leaving this now ugly place and jetting off to a new city, best way to leave all this behind. Edge had insisted that himself and Christian stayed together in the new city too, share a double massive suite. And right now... Christian had no problem with that, he didn't want to be alone with a murderer possibly hanging around him.

"Now. I'm just going to take a quick shower before we set off, think you could finish off packing the rest of your stuff? I've already done most of it." Edge said as he went and grabbed a shower robe and towel.

"Sure." Christian replied simply and watched Edge turn around and enter the bathroom. A few moments later hearing the shower turn on.

It turned out that Edge had really done most of the packing for himself and Christian because it took Christian less than 10 minutes to finish with whatever was left. He sat himself down again at the edge of the double bed and let his worried thoughts consume him again.

Luckily on the day it didn't take the police long to reach Christian's hotel apartment, but then again it was an emergency. Christian and his brother wasn't left there long because the police dragged them both down to the police station for questioning. The police quickly ruled out that Christian had any personal involvement in whatever had happened in the hotel room. Christian and Edge had been caught on CCTV in the wrestling arena and at the bar, proving they were nowhere near the area at the time of the 'murder'. The police did however keep the note that the murderer had left behind, addressing to Christian. Sadly it left zero clues or leads, whoever had done it was smart enough to not leave fingerprints, DNA or anything.

The news spread quickly and everybody was left in shock, couldn't believe Jeff was dead. None of them thought Christian had done it but was worried for him, thinking that someone could really be after him. They ended up having a tribute episode for Jeff, Christian turned up for 20 minutes only to attend the bell ringing part but didn't feel up to staying around any longer.

Since then Christian and Edge hadn't returned to do a show, needing a break, which was very well understood. But now they needed Edge back, he was supposed to be doing major story lines. Christian was now in worry to what he'd do while Edge was off, would the person come back and he'd be the target this time? Was switching cities really going to help him? He was now a bag of nerves. Even though his friends and everybody in the company had been really sweet and understanding to him. His closest friends, like Jericho, were the first to call in and check up on him and was wanting him to come and stay with them but Christian didn't want to burden them. Plus Edge saw the scene, understood more in his mind.

Even though they were both off the hook for not being involved the police kept phoning and visiting, asking a few more odd questions and keeping them updated with the progress. Which sadly wasn't getting very far... They examined the body, only to find things even more weird. When at a closer look there were many more bite marks on the victim and the scratches were super deep, not human made. Plus, even though there was a hell of a lot of blood on the outside... There was close to none inside the figure! It was like someone had totally sucked up all the bodies blood and even though there was a ton on the bed it was nowhere near enough for what should be in a human's body... So where had the rest gone?

Christian just kept shivering at the thought of no blood being left in Jarrett's body. And then he'd remember what the note had said... It mentioned that he was a good 'meal'. Who or what did that? It was like a... Vampire attack. But then Christian would laugh, there was no such things as vampires! A silly myth and Christian didn't believe any of it.

The closest Christian had ever come to a 'vampire' was when he was in the WWF group, The Brood, and Gangrel played as one. Gangrel had what Christian thought of as a super amount of dental work done to give him the vampire teeth. He thought the idea was funny at the time and went along with the story line, he liked Gangrel most of the time, found him almost as a father figure to him, but found him extremely creepy and weird at times too. He had only played 'quiet' on TV at the time, he was quieter than what he was now but... Wasn't totally like it. But he did wonder why Gangrel and Edge would skulk off with each for private words at times, not letting him in on some of their discussions. He would also catch Edge giving Gangrel a nasty glare from time to time, it was like Edge knew something about Gangrel that he didn't but didn't care to share with him. It hadn't mattered much anyway, Christian guessed... He didn't need to know everything. He was sad in a way that The Brood had split but at the time Edge was higher in his ranks than the group... And it was obvious that Edge didn't want to work with the group anymore, which had left Christian feeling a torn...

Christian knocked himself out of his million thoughts per second, this wasn't doing him any good. He couldn't just sit back the rest of his life and think non stop of this... Maybe it was time for him to go back to being the good old Christian and enjoy a bit of this time off. Just because he had the time off didn't mean he had to think about the murder non stop... It couldn't be healthy for him. He just didn't want to be left alone was all... That feeling he couldn't ignore.

Christian noticed he was thirsty, he'd been so caught up in his thoughts recently he hadn't really been eating and drinking correctly, he only had food and drink when Edge reminded him. In all truth he hadn't been hungry recently, his thoughts had just been making him feel ill, so he often left a good chunk of the food. Christian then remembered that there was a vending machine with some ice cold drinks outside in the hallway, only a couple of yards. He knew Edge told him not to leave his room without him but... It was only a couple of yards. What could happen in that distance? Surely no one would actually be waiting for him outside his hotel room door, literally. Plus... Edge wasn't the boss of him! If he wanted to go outside the room to get a drink then that's what he'd go and do. True, tragedy had very much affected him and such but him and Edge still had a long way to go to mending their relationship. But he was grateful that his older brother has been there for him... Christian couldn't believe himself, he was going soft. But then again... Having an OK relationship with his brother didn't mean anything to his career, he could still be solo in the ring and such...

Christian shock his head, trying to get the back and forth thoughts out of his head. Was he still mad with Edge or not? It now seemed much more complex, like all things suddenly weren't just plain black and white anymore. Did he really want to carry on with this stupid feud with his brother? It didn't seem like it was going to accomplish anything at the end of the day. Besides, where was the fun of it now? Edge had figured him out and wasn't willing to play around anymore. Edge was still his brother... His flesh and blood. Whether he liked it or not. Maybe he really wasn't helping himself by doing those things, maybe he really was just making himself worse. After all these weird things that seemed to be happening around him maybe he really did need Edge more than ever... Not as a tag partner or for his career but to just to be there and be his big brother...

Christian could still hear the shower going in the bathroom, so much for Edge's version of a quick shower! Always says he was going to be quick but his quick wasn't necessarily quick in reality. Christian also started to hear humming, Edge wasn't coming out of there to soon. Most likely trying to relax his own nerves...

Christian got up off the double bed and went to the door, he had finally decided that he really wanted an ice cold soda. And he didn't care whether Edge liked him for leaving the room or not and he was definitely not waiting for Edge to shift himself out of the shower. Christian took a deep breath before putting his hand on the door handle. Sure, this wasn't much. He only had to walk down a good few loads of steps down the corridor to reach the vending machine but this was the first time within a week that he had left a room without someone coming with him. He had been feeling that rattled and why shouldn't he? What had happened to Jarrett was something out of a nightmare. Christian shot the door open and leaned forward to look both ways to see what was out there. He blew a loud sigh of relief when it showed him that no one was around, not in sight anyway. Christian stepped out, leaving the door open behind him and started to quickly make his way down to where he could clearly see the vending machine. He successfully reached the machine and slotted in his change and bent down and grabbed the drink that he'd requested from the machine. As he was standing himself back up, drink in hand, he shivered to himself. A sudden coldness had grabbed him and started from the shoulders and went right down the whole of his spine. Christian shot his head around him but to find nothing or no one in the halls. The door to their room slammed shut suddenly but once again nothing out of the normal was around. Christian frowned at himself, thinking that he was getting way to paranoid for his own good. But even so, he quickly paced back to his and Edge's hotel room door. Christian dug his hand into his jeans pocket in search for his hotel room card key. As he did so he heard a sudden yell coming from within the room, sounding like it was coming from Edge...

"Edge?!" Christian yelled through the door, finally finding his card key and proceeded to let himself in. Christian entered the room and saw nothing had changed from the last time of him being inside and he could still hear the shower running in the bathroom. Edge's humming however seemed to be replaced by horrifying yelps and gasps.

"Edge?!" Christian called again, walking over to the bathroom door. When Edge didn't reply Christian assumed that Edge just hadn't heard him. He grabbed the handle and let himself in, the yelling had left him in serious panic. Right now he didn't care even if he did walk in on his brother still having a shower, he had to check to make sure Edge was alright. "What's the matter? You were yelling and gasping..." Christian addressed Edge, seeing that his brother was still in the shower stall, which thankfully was totally steamed up.

"It was just here!" Edge gasped but then slowly look in Christian's direction, looking very relieved to see his younger sibling.

Christian just eyed him suspiciously. "_What _was just here?" Christian asked, trying to ask as calmly as he could.

"Throw me a towel! I need to get out of this shower." Edge instructed, slamming the switch for the water to stop. He gave out a clear shiver, showing he was cold even though he had just had loads of hot water on him. Looked like he couldn't get out of the shower fast enough.

Christian frowned at the comment, what was wrong with him? Was this some kind of joke on him? Get him panicked or something? Because it wasn't very funny. He grabbed the nearest towel and threw it with some force at Edge. "I'm really not laughing." Christian grunted, continuing his frown directed at his older brother.

"Huh?" Edge pulled a questioning face at Christian as he caught the towel and wrapped it around himself. Then quickly jumping out of the misted up glass stall as quickly as he could.

"There was no need to freak me out! I thought you could've been hurt or something!" Christian shouted and made his annoyance clear. "I really don't like being joked on right now, you know that!"

"I wasn't making a joke on you!" Edge gasped.

"Then what the hell were you yelling about? You had me worried." Christian questioned in a snappy tone.

"I'm sorry..." Edge sighed, hanging his head. He hadn't meant to get his younger sibling so flustered and annoyed.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Christian snapped, just wanting an answer to what Edge was yelling about.

"It's not there now but..." Edge sighed but voice laced with horror.

"What's not there? Edge, I'm really not getting it here."

"The blood!" Edge shot back. "There was blood."

Christian's eye's widened but his mind whirled, did Edge hit himself or something while he was in the stall? He pushed past Edge and glanced briefly into the stall but saw nothing but clear hot water. "There's nothing there." Christian muttered.

"I know what I saw!" Edge snapped with a serious face fixed on Christian. "I was just showering, had my eye's closed as I was finished washing my hair. But then... All of a sudden I felt a massive chill from the shoulders to all the way down the spine. I was like, what the hell!? I was having a red hot shower, what's going on? My eye's snapped opened and that's when I saw it..."

"Saw it? The blood?" Christian pushed on, listening to his brother's story, unsure whether what he was hearing was actually real.

"Yea... Blood. Pouring all over me..." Edge stuttered in a haunted voice and diverted his gaze to the ground. "It was like something out of a horror movie."

"Where was the blood coming from?" Christian continued to push, he hated what he was hearing but Edge might as well finish it.

"It was coming from the shower head..." Edge continued, horror heard in his voice. "It was raining blood on me! I was panicking... I slammed the on/off switch for the shower but it didn't turn off. The water speed even rose, totally blinding me... The next thing I know is you coming in here and me opening my eye's to find the normal hot water returned..."

"..." Christian just looked at his brother nervously.

"Christian! You've got to believe me!" Edge cried when he saw the doubt in his brothers face. "Look... I know we've had our differences over recent times but... It really happened!"

"... I don't even know what to believe anymore." Christian whispered, clearly disturbed by what he had just heard.

Edge shook his head as it hung and he wandered off into the bedroom, leaving Christian disturbed in the bathroom. Christian leaned over once again to look in the stall but this time something caught his eye... A few odd drops of blood that had been caught around the corners, the regular water hadn't washed it all away. Christian's eye's widened when he saw that, he suddenly felt like he was going to gag from the thought of Edge being showered in the stuff. Edge was telling the truth...

"Christian! Get out of there! I'm calling the police, right now." Edge put himself in the doorway and tried to grab Christian's arm and successfully pulled him out of the bathroom. "I don't care whether there's any evidence or not! I know what I saw and felt! Can't believe you don't believe me..."

"I do..." Christian muttered in a whisper.

"You do?" Edge was happy to hear those words.

"Yea... And as for evidence... It isn't all gone..." Christian continued to whisper, Edge now pulling him in a protective and security hug. Usually Christian would've fought his way out of any hug his brother would've tried to give him but he was to stunned and horrified to even register.

"Hmmm?" Edge questioned, trying to look down onto his younger brother from the hugging he was giving.

"There's a few blood drops left on some corners... Looks like the water didn't get rid of it all..." Christian whispered his explanation, head looking towards the floor.

* * *

"Christian! I told you not to leave a room without me or someone!" Edge huffed in annoyance when he heard Christian's version of events.

Christian shivered to himself as he sat in his seat, he felt like he was a child being scolded by a parent for missing curfew. He had to tell the police and of course that meant he didn't get away with it from Edge. "It was only a drink..." Christian muttered back.

"Even that's to risky right now!" Edge snapped.

"Oh, back off! You're not my father!" Christian shot back, in his mind all he could think of was, why was he shouting at me? He's not my parent, owner.

"No! I'm just you're older brother!" Edge scowled back. "Making you my responsibility."

"I need no one, or have you forgotten that?" Christian hissed.

"Don't you even try that on me again." Edge warned in a hiss. "I told you before and I'm telling you now, it's not going to work on me anymore."

"Quit diagnosing me." Christian snapped. "I'm not a little child."

"I'll quit mothering you when you quit whining. Christian. Do you even get the seriousness of this situation?" Edge shot back, glaring from his chair to Christian's.

"How can you say that?!" Christian gasped in disbelief. "You don't think I'm taking this whole thing seriously?! I've been looking over my shoulder all the time ever since the Blood Bath happened 'mysteriously'. Strange things just seem to be following me! And I have no idea who or what it is!"

"Sir's! Please. We need you two to try and remain calm in this situation." A police officer tried to calm them.

"Sorry..." Edge sighed, hands dragging down his face. His face showed his tiredness and stress. "I don't mean to have a go... I've been just so tired... And stressed..."

"Yea... Me too... I guess..." Christian sighed, not knowing whether him and Edge were working as a team or were fighting against each other at these times. It's just... It's felt like their fighting has almost been going on forever but in reality it has only been months. Guess it hurts and drags when you're fighting with someone that's close to you...

"So, what's happening?" Edge finally asked the officer who was standing opposite from himself and Christian.

"Well, we need you two to just sit here for a bit..." The officer started and saw both brothers sigh, showing that neither sibling wanted to stick around in this disgusting place. "We're running some DNA tests on the blood samples we found left in the shower. We're also investigating how this has possibly happened through the system at the hotel."

"Oh, neither of us are ever going back there." Edge warned.

Christian nodded in agreement but feeling like they might as well get a hotel checklist and tick off the bad hotels one by one. Bad things seemed to happen in each and every one that he's been staying in, causing him to move and move. "We also can't really be hanging around here to long. My brothers got a show in a totally different city in two days, we're behind as it is. Vince is going to kill us, wanting to know where both of us got too."

"Don't worry about that, sir. We've contacted you're boss and told him the reasons for delaying. You should be able to board a plane by the end of today, as long as we can keep in contact with you." The officer explained. "Plus we've taken all you're luggage out of the suite and brought it to the station, you won't even have to go back for your stuff.

"Well that's a relief." Christian replied in a sarcastic tone, partially true though. He couldn't wait to just move on and get out of this place.

"Yea, you did pack the rest, didn't you Christian?" Edge added.

"Yep..."

There was a sudden knock at the door and the officer wandered over to listen to the people that told him some new news. Christian and Edge just sat and stared at the lot talking super quietly and nodding their heads to each other a million times. The officer soon came back to them and stood in front of them with a concerned look on his face.

"News?" Edge questioned, looking up at him.

"I don't know how this is so but..." The officer stuttered, making both Christian and Edge a little nervous on the news.

"Well?" Christian pushed, just wanting the whole thing to be over.

"Well... We did the DNA test on the blood..."

"And they found out who's DNA it was?" Edge butted in, also wishing this all to just hurry up.

The officer nodded. "It's your ex wrestling partners..."

"Huh?" Christian and Edge question in unison, baffled by what the officer was saying.

"It's Jeff Jarrett's blood..."

"It can't be!! He's dead!" Christian yelled in disbelief.

* * *

****

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter : ) Wanted to follow up with just that little extra horror scene and thought the shower thing would fit well.


	7. Holding Back?

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

Christian blew out a heavy sigh as he heard the shower in the dressing room start up again. Personally... After the shower incident in the hotel... Christian had virtually not been able to force himself into a shower stall. He shuddered each time he just thought about it... He'd jump in as quick as possible and do everything at an almost world record speed. Wouldn't do it at all unless he had too... So who was in his dressing room shower? That would be his brother, Edge. Edge had the opposite effect to Christian... Kept on having baths and showers, each time almost rubbing his skin raw. He kept saying that he felt the dirt on his skin and he couldn't bare the thought that it was Jarrett's blood on him.

"What am I doing here?" Christian whispered to himself in the lonely dressing room that was labelled as his. He had the answer though to his own question... He couldn't stand staying at a hotel by himself. Also being left with his thoughts non stop would just drive him crazy, he was much better here than he was totally off in a hotel somewhere. Vince however made it so he didn't have a match, so he just stayed backstage and such. Christian liked this idea much better and they'd set him up a dressing room anyways. But it might as well have been Edge's too since he would hang around in his more than his own one.

It had been two weeks since the last incident, since then things had been pretty much calm, nothing really to much out of the ordinary. Christian has been thankful of that, who knew that when things were boring it was the best thing ever? Christian was still way to stressed to do actual fights for the moment but was gradually feeling better and better to get out and about a bit more. Edge however... Was still totally nervous and cautious of everything around them. He was extremely annoyed with the police too, they still didn't have much to say for either incident...

No further leads and such for the murder of Jeff Jarrett. The stupid CCTV that was supposed to be working in the corridor just so happened to not be working correctly on the night. Coincidence? Edge didn't think so. Most people were thinking it was more like it was broken by the person or people that had done the murder, yet no one was seen on the camera leading up to it's breakage. However the police had a thought though... After examining the crime scene they very much believed that Jarrett was killed somewhere else earlier and the body had been moved into Christian's hotel room, somehow. Where the 'somewhere else' was... They had no clue. It was the same for how they got into Christian's hotel room, there was zero forced entry. Plus they had tested some of the other blood that had been found in Christian's hotel room, extra blood that had been poured over Jarrett's body, and that wasn't Jarrett's blood... Who's? No one knew. That creeped Christian out even more because that meant that the people that has murdered Jarrett had murdered another person, at least one more. The whole thing looked like it could go down to being never solved...

Edge's shower incident? Nope... People were extremely baffled as to how Jeff Jarrett's blood had gotten into the shower system. Police believed that whoever did it could've redirected piping, making their desired pipe flush the blood through and switched them back when they thought they'd done enough. But who knew that Edge and Christian had been staying at that specific hotel and room? No one in the public knew due to the recent incident in Christian's hotel room, only WWF staff and wrestlers knew where they were. Did that mean the murderer's were in the company? Edge didn't want to listen to it. He refused to believe that someone in their company would do that to him. Edge knew every single person in the business, refused that there was someone that could be playing dirty tricks on him.

Christian sighed again, the whole situation looked useless to him. If the person really wanted to find him then that person will show him/herself to him at some point, whether Christian liked it or not.

Hard to believe... He was being the more rational brother for the moment! That's a real new one. Christian hadn't decided on what to do with his relationship with Edge... Will these situations make them drift apart more or pull them closer? Christian knew the relationship was still very damaged and so much work was needed on it at this time but was he really willing to allow it? But then again in these past weeks, Christian has almost been forced to re-look at things between himself and his brother. Those two horrible events really put things into perspective. And it proved just how unstable Christian really was by himself... Not that he would ever admit it or want this to go on forever. Regardless on whatever happens he didn't want to be total dependant on his older brother, he wanted to be able to stand on his own two feet.

Christian slapped himself on the head in a huff at himself, he wished he didn't over think all of this constantly. He was suffering major conflict, especially with how he felt towards his brother, and it was driving him nuts! Or was he more mad at himself? He had tried to believe that he had cut off all emotional ties to his brother but only to find they weren't as gone as what he'd thought.

Christian felt himself almost slipping back into the thoughts but forced himself back out again. He saw the daily newspaper sat on the bench next to him, he took the chance to disturb his thoughts and grabbed it quickly. This news must be better than all these stupid conflicts in his head! But Christian grew unhappy when he saw what was on the front page... More mysterious killings had been happening in the area. Just like the last city... He even read reports that they even stopped after his company left. He was seriously starting to wonder whether the killer really could be in the company. No matter how many times Edge seemed to love to deny it.

Christian was about to slip the newspaper back down again until curiosity got the better of him... Did it say _how_ they died? He pulled it back closer to him, flung it open to the desired page and started reading at what he thought was the most interesting place.

_The current account of people dead at the moment is 56 people in this recent week alone! All the victims seem to have been killed in similar ways, not much differences (if any with some) to each other. Police believe that they are a result of a serial killer or a group of serial killers._

_Bite marks have been found on all of the victims, most common place can be found on the neck of their victims. But they have been found on other body parts. Also common, seems to be claw like marks. Have we got seriously got a vampire on our hands or something?!_

_Police are instructing people to not stay out to late and don't walk around in the dark by yourself..._

Christian's mouth gaped open a little after reading that. That sounded just like Jeff Jarrett's death... It couldn't be... There had to be more than one person doing all these murders! There was no way in hell that it's just one person... Even the world's best known serial killers couldn't do anything to this mass in that short amount of time. But then again... It could be just people reacting to what they've read.

"Christian..." Came in a voice and knocked Christian right out of his personal thoughts.

Christian folded up the newspaper quickly and raised his head up to see who was talking to him. "Jericho?"

"Yea, bud. First night back, even if you are staying back stage, wanted to see how it's going." Jericho said in a happy enough tone. He then sat himself gently down next to Christian on the bench.

"Ok... I guess..." Christian sighed with much less enthusiasm. He then quickly shoved the newspaper back to where he'd gotten it from.

"Hey... Who's in the shower?" Jericho frowned after hearing the water beating from the shower area. "You don't need a shower... You haven't got a match booked at all for ages."

"Oh... That's just Edge."

"Oh, so that's where he is! We've got a meeting going on in about 15 minutes, we needed at least Edge to come along." Jericho almost blew a sigh of relief. "They said for you to come if you were feeling up to it. Maybe it'll do you some good... Just to sit and listen to recent plans and stuff..."

"Sure. I guess." Christian replied blankly.

Jericho then turned his face into a more serious one. "I thought you said Edge was virtually out of your life..."

"He was..." Christian sighed.

"What happened? I'm sure hoping you're not 'buddy buddy' with him again." Jericho frowned. "I don't want him dragging you back down."

"He's not dragging me anywhere." Christian shot back with sternness.

"Better not." Jericho replied with the same firmness.

"He was there for me when I needed him..." Christian spoke in a more softer tone.

"Now hang on!" Jericho butted in. "I was there for you! We were all ready to rally around you and we have."

"He was there, though." Christian replied firmly at first but then turned into more spooked. "He saw it... It's happening to him too..."

With that Jericho's face softened a little, how could he be mad at his best friend when he'd been through a lot. How could he blame him if being close to Edge again was a comfort? "I just don't want you having to go back to needing him so much."

"I don't need him." Christian frowned bluntly.

"That's not the way you're showing it." Jericho shot back.

"And let me get this clear! I don't need him to wipe up my mess. I'm fine... Even if we did have some sort of relationship stemming from this, it will be just on a personal basis. Got it!? I'm solo now and I couldn't be happier." Christian almost barked it out, making sure his message got through.

"I guess... If that's the way you want it..." Jericho sighed in an almost defeated tone of voice.

"I don't know what'll happen..." Christian continued. "The only reason I'm talking to him now is because of all of what's going on around us. I'm just letting it go whatever way it goes. And I don't need you lot pressuring all over it! I've got enough stress as it is!"

"I'm sorry... I guess I have no right to tell you whether you can have a private brother relationship with your brother." Jericho apologised, giving a genuine sorry face at Christian. "How did you two get together to see that disaster in your hotel room anyway?"

"Well... I was getting bothered by those Hardyz and Edge managed to drag me away from them. Which I was totally happy about at the time, those two are giving me the creeps recently." Christian explained roughly, not going into to much detail. Himself and Jericho might be best friends and everything but Christian knew it wasn't a good idea to tell him some of the recent goings on with him. No one else had these feelings... No one else was feeling like a target... Only Jeff Hardy came close to understanding and now he'd just basically gone nuts! "When we got away from them... Edge wouldn't let me go. He grabbed me by the wrist and insisted that we had a drink and talk about things. I was totally not interested but he was literally willing to follow me till I discussed things with him and I just wanted him out of my hair."

"Ha! Stalker!" Jericho scoffed.

"Well we walked back to my hotel room for more talking when... Well... There it was..." Christian stuttered.

"Don't worry, no need for details." Jericho held his hand up to stop his friend, he could see that Christian found it painful to talk about. He could understand very well too! "And then that strange blood shower thing with Edge..."

"Yea... I wasn't in the room at the time so I'm just going by what he said happened." Christian shrugged. "He hasn't been the same since..."

"Is that the reason you're possibly even sticking by him?" Jericho suggested.

"Dunno..." Christian shrugged. "But he's taken it harder than me at the moment. He's just... Watching out for me is all."

Jericho nodded and saw that Christian didn't really want to take the conversation any further so he decided to change the subject. He didn't like the fact that Christian was now talking to Edge again but what could he do? He couldn't really order his friend to drop family members. "Speaking of the Hardyz... They've just been getting more and more weird, even since you've been gone. They could be here one minute and then have disappeared the next, without warning."

"I know... I'd prefer to keep them away from me and their weird conversations." Christian sighed.

"Really? They sure seem to like you." Jericho mocked.

"Huh?" Christian questioned, puzzled on what Jericho was going on about.

"Overheard them talking about you a fair few times, they sound actually quite fond of you." Jericho explained. "I thought you said you didn't want to have anything to do with them."

"And I don't." Christian insisted. "They just seem to be... Well... More like following me around. They just can't take a hint! They've been vicious to everyone else but a 'chosen' few and I have no idea why I'm one of them!"

"I don't know either." Jericho replied, sounding as baffled as Christian on that. "But if they don't back off soon I'll be having words with them."

"Don't." Christian almost pleaded. "I don't want you getting wrapped up into my messes."

"You've got enough stress on you're hands right now! They just need to back off." Jericho scowled, almost not taking in Christian's words.

"Just leave it." Christian continued to ask but in a firmer voice. "I don't want you to get involved with them. I think it'd be better if we'd all just stay away from them, me, you and Edge included. I don't like how they're acting, it won't do any of us any good."

"Suppose." Jericho grunted, sounding like a disappointed child and not getting his own way.

"I mean it." Christian insisted, trying to make sure his point was getting across to his friend. "There's something not right them and I don't us getting that tangled up in whatever their causing."

"Fine, fine." Jericho grunted and pouted.

"Don't, you'll almost beat my pouting record. And I'm legendary for my pout." Christian joked, for the first time in weeks. Guess it's true... Friends really can brighten you up.

Chris just smiled in return, happy to see his friend making progress from his recent depression. A few short seconds later an extra figure appeared into the room, wearing just a bath robe and looked at the two other blondes in confusion. "Ah, Edge. Nice of you to join us." Jericho said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's Jerky doing in here?" Edge demanded, looking straight at Christian.

"Hey! Don't use my own insults!" Jericho shot back, making it sound more like a demand.

"Whatever." Edge sneered, not fond of that blonde.

"He's my friend, back off." Christian frowned, not liking how Edge was being well rude to his best friend. He had no right to say or do anything that involves him.

Edge and Chris Jericho just gave dirty glares at each other, Edge hovering over just in front of Jericho, who was sat on the bench next to Christian. "Jericho just came in here to check that I was alright. Plus that there's a meeting any minute now for all the wrestlers to go to discuss things."

"Oh... Well I better get dressed then." Edge replied simply.

"Yea, if you can leave the shower alone for 5 minutes." Christian joked.

"I don't see how you can joke at a time like this." Edge replied in an accusing tone of voice.

"And maybe you're just over reacting!" Jericho butted in on Christian's defence.

"No, I'm not. Christian, you're just not taking things seriously enough." Edge scowled.

"And that means I have to be depressed all the time?" Christian shot back.

"Whatever." Edge almost sneered.

"Me and Christian will just go on ahead." Jericho suggested, not wanting to really hang around with the older brother anymore.

"I'm not sure that's a..." Edge started to protest.

"It's fine, Edge." Christian butted in, seeing the unhappiness from that suggestion on his face. "I'll be with Jericho here, nothing will happen. I'll see you in there in a few minutes. You don't have to be with me all the time."

"Ok." Edge sighed in defeat. He saw the determination on his younger brother's face, he couldn't be with him 24/7. Besides... He wasn't going to be alone. He'd be with his best friend and other friends and himself wouldn't be that far away.

Both Christian and Chris Jericho raised themselves from the bench at the same time and walked towards the door. Jericho just breezed out of the door without another single thought, Christian stopped a second and glance over his shoulder at Edge. Edge gave Christian a creepy glare and turned himself around quickly to start getting ready.

* * *

Christian and Jericho both entered the biggish room that was already filled with superstars. A lot of them nodded and greeted both of them, some lending a comforting shoulder pat on Christian, most knowing how hard it had been for him. All thinking he was mostly brave for coming back here already.

"What's up with your brother?" Jericho asked in a exaggerated voice, as both himself and Christian sat down in two seats in the front row. They had joined a fair few of their friends but saw that Jericho held his hand up, signalling this was a private conversation.

"Ya got me." Christian shrugged. "He just keeps on acting more and more weirder with the time. Sometimes... It even feels like he's putting on an act."

"Putting on a act?" Jericho repeated in question.

"Yea... Like... Well hello! He don't need that many showers! Plus what's wrong with his own? Can't he trust me to be by myself for a moment?" Christian explained abruptly.

"Guess not... He has been acting odd... But I just put that down to that nasty shower incident. Or maybe... It didn't happen."

"Are you trying to say the shower incident didn't happen at all? That was an act?" Christian questioned in disbelief at Jericho's suggestion.

"Hey! It was only a random thought. I'm not saying anything." Jericho defended himself.

"But there was droplet's of blood and stuff left in the shower thing..."

"But you weren't there to see it." Jericho pointed out. "How do you really know how the blood got there?"

"... He wouldn't fake that." Christian shook his head, not willing to believe such a disgusting thought.

"I hate to tell you this, Christian. But... You two don't really know each other inside out like you thought." Jericho tried to break it gently. "Who knows why some people do such things? Christian... He's been wanting to make up with you for ages, how do you know he isn't just playing off this?"

"Yea... But the blood in the shower was Jeff Jarrett's. Which would signal the original murderer. But that couldn't be Edge because he was with me the whole time that happened." Christian continued to defend.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, you weren't there to prove anything." Jericho repeated. "But you're right, it is like he's acting. You two were fighting like cat and dog before this and now... He almost won't leave you alone."

Christian was about to return the comment but stopped himself when he saw Vince enter the room. When Vince entered the room everybody knew better than to keep talking, Vince usually didn't have a lot of time and hated it being wasted for no reason.

During the time of Christian and Jericho's conversation the whole locker room seemed to have come in. Edge quickly darted in short after Vince and quickly found a front seat free on the other half of the room. Christian glanced wearily over to his right hand side and found Edge staring right back, just looking thoughtfully at him.

"Just keep a close eye on things." Came a whisper, knocking Christian out of his personal thoughts. He quickly realised that it came from Jericho and that he'd just leaned over to whisper in his ear. When Christian looked at Jericho in the face Jericho just motioned his head in Edge's direction and then pushed it back, motioning to behind them.

Christian suddenly felt like a pair of eye's were blaring into him from behind, also sending a creepy shiver through Christian's spine. Oh, how he hated that feeling as of recently! Before Vince started droning on about plans, Christian just peeped over one of his shoulders to look behind him. There indeed were both the Hardyz, Matt and Jeff, both looking as creepy as ever and both looking down at him. When they saw Christian was looking at them they both smiled, sickeningly sweet, Christian didn't know whether to scowl or throw up. He decided to pick neither and just turned his head abruptly to face the front again.

Christian's head direction suddenly stopped off to the side, somewhere near Edge, and he pulled a stunned face. Over there was an old female wrestler that he hadn't seen in ages, Luna. Christian quickly leaned over to Jericho and whispered at him, trying to keep his wonder and distress to himself.

"What's she doing here?"

"Who?" Jericho replied, oblivious to who Christian was pointing to.

"Luna. What's she doing here?" Christian repeated in a demanding kind of voice.

"Luna? Oh... I thought you knew. She came back here weeks ago, thought Edge said he's told you. That's what he supposedly told others." Jericho shrugged it off, as if it was nothing.

Luna then, as if in turn, looked in his direction and smiled sweetly at him. But even with the what looked like a fake smile her eye's pierced into him, like ever. The woman had always personally scared Christian, he found her one of the most scariest people he'd ever met. Figures, he always thought, she married a man that scared tons of others, his former team mate Gangrel. They really did seem like the perfect match and couple.

Christian then felt a bit of a question mark pressed onto his forehead, why hadn't Edge told him? Others are saying that he did but he would've known if he'd said anything. Did that mean Edge was keeping things from him? Christian gave an utter most scowl and pout of annoyance, it meant Edge wasn't being straight with him. And here he was thinking that him and his brother were finally getting somewhere... Edge usually wasn't one to forget. He also knew how much Christian disliked that woman, especially after realising she was married to Gangrel after their group split. Christian had also always worried that Gangrel would come back and cause trouble one day in someway for him, wasn't this kind of like a beware sign?

And then a light flickered in his head, on the night of Jeff Jarrett's death Edge mentioned he needed to really talk to him about something private but never did tell him... Why not? He hadn't barely left him alone long enough to think recently, he had plenty of chances! Was this it or was there something else and he decided not to telling him in the end? Christian's better mood had just totally sunk from him...

* * *

**Looks like Edge's keeping stuff from Christian... What does that mean? **

**A more plain chapter but won't be staying like it long : )**


	8. Overstepping Boundries

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

As soon as the meeting was over Christian couldn't have darted out of the room any faster. He just felt like he needed to get away, away from everybody and cool down from his anger. He heard his friends that he was sitting with calling after him in worry, some possibly trying to follow, but Christian didn't care at the moment. His first thoughts were to just get back to his dressing room and lock the door firmly behind him.

As he marched himself down the corridor he saw two familiar figures leaning on opposite walls to each other. Both looking down his way, making Christian blow out a heavy sigh. He so wasn't in the mood for this... Plus... How did they get out of the meeting room so quickly? He was one of the first out...

"Hey... If it isn't our favourite little blonde." Matt greeted Christian.

"Yep, we're glad you've finally decided to come back." Jeff added. "Not that we can personally blame you. Shame on what happened to Jeff Jarrett."

"And what would you care? You both were slamming him into the ground last time I saw you two." Christian frowned.

"We can change our minds." Matt replied simply.

"Whatever. Is that, like you're new motto or something?"

"No, seriously Christian. We're being sincere." Jeff reassured and did a fake attempt of looking sorrowful.

"We're just glad that you're feeling better now, getting out and about again." Matt added sweetly.

"Look. I'm really not in a very good mood right now, so out of my way." Christian grunted in annoyance. He couldn't even fake a nice response or good bye. With that Christian went ahead and pushed himself forward, to walk past them both.

"What's the rush?" Jeff smirked and stood in Christian's way, blocking the hallway that Christian needed to use to get to his dressing room.

"Move." Christian sternly growled.

"Now... That's not very nice." Came a female voice, it had all three of them looking in the direction of where the voice came from.

"Hey, Luna." Matt greeted her casually.

"Well I guess I'm not a nice person now, am I?" Christian frowned back at her comment.

"Bad mood then?" Luna smirked.

"Yea... Christian's already getting stressed on his first day back." Jeff mocked.

"Fine. Could you move? Please." Christian forced out at Jeff, who was still standing in his way, and pretended to be sincere with his wording.

"See. Now was that so hard?" Luna replied in a sarcastic tone of voice. "You really need to take better care of yourself. At your rate you're going to have high blood pressure."

All three of them smirked at that comment, leaving Christian questioning. What was so funny about that? What a bunch of freaks! And Christian still believed he wanted nothing more to do with them. The only one he might even consider to chat to by himself was possibly Jeff, and he had to be on his own. See whether he was still feeling like himself and was he still having these weird feelings. Last time he checked Jeff was the closest one to understanding... However, that was before he went missing and came back like this.

"I'll go with you." Jeff offered, as if reading Christian's mind.

"And why would I want that?" Christian shot back.

"It's not that safe you know..." Luna added. "Besides, you and Jeff. Never did really have a good chat to get to know each other very well, did you? I think you two could be good friends if you open you're mind a little."

"Plus... We wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Now would we?" Matt added. The other two nodded at the last part.

"Whatever." Christian sighed with a frustrated frown, seeing that they most likely weren't going to shut up and leave him alone till he accepted their offer.

With that Jeff looked at Christian and gave him a big smile. "Don't have to sound so grumpy. I think me and you could be so close if you'd just loosen up."

"Oh yea? What do we even have in common?"

"Well we both have older brothers and both our teams helped to create the TLC matches, there's a start." Jeff continued to smile.

"Whatever." Christian grunted and walked past the three of them and let Jeff start to trail on behind...

"Christian!" Called a voice from behind them, they were so close to reaching Christian's dressing room without bother.

Christian rolled his eye's in annoyance, quickly realising who was yelling after him. He didn't bother to stop, not wanting to speak to the individual.

"Christian!" Came the voice again.

"Go away, Edge!" Christian yelled out to behind him and continued to walk off.

But Edge very soon had caught up with him and stood in front of Christian's path so he couldn't proceed any further. Christian cussed at himself under his breath, hating the fact that Edge can easily catch up to him because he was taller and bigger than himself.

"Wow! What's with the rush off, Christian?" Edge exclaimed, trying to catch his breath.

"Hi Edge." Jeff greeted cheerfully.

Edge nodded happily enough in reply to it, as if to say 'same to you'. He then went back to focusing his attention on his younger sibling.

Christian frowned at first, wondering what was going on there. For the past times Edge had been saying that he didn't like the Hardyz very much recently, since they mysteriously left and came back. But then again, after rethinking it it did seem that Edge could've been over acting and wasn't totally sure whether he had been sincere.

"Good bye, Edge." Christian replied firmly, eye's turned into slits and glared at him with annoyance. He tried to push past him but soon failed when Edge didn't budge and just made Christian bounce back off of him.

"What's wrong? You know that you shouldn't really be walking around by yourself after things." Edge asked in just the same amount of firmness.

"Huh? Well... I'm walking with Jeff..." Christian pointed out.

"You weren't when you were leaving the meeting room." Edge also pointed out.

"And who do you think you are? My father or something? What's with all the accusations? I am not a child, I don't need a chaperon!" Christian shot back in anger.

Edge didn't look like he was taking the anger from Christian all to well. Christian's anger turned into disbelief for a second when he could've swore he saw Edge's eye's flash blood red in anger for a second, his whole expression was a dark. But thought that he must've been seeing things when they quickly returned to normal. Possibly a trick of the light? That was strange beyond belief... Himself and Edge had fought between themselves a million times, as all brothers do, but he'd never seen that kind of reaction from him before. Was this really Edge?

"Come on Christian, he was only looking out for you." Jeff intervened softly.

"What? No bitchy little comments from you today? No sarcasm?" Christian shot back at Jeff.

"Don't worry, Edge." Jeff sighed, ignoring Christian's blunt words. "Christian's having a bad first day."

"So I see." Edge replied dryly.

"I'm only having a bad first day because of you." Christian frowned. "Why are you keeping things from me?"

"Keeping things from you? Since when?" Edge replied, pulling a face of disbelief. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden? Why didn't you mention Luna was back to me? You apparently told other people and they said that you said you told me all about it." Christian firing more questions.

"Wow! Where is all of this coming from?" Edge defended. "I don't mention a few things to you and you go all crazy on me. I thought we'd been getting along so well too recently."

"So did I." Christian growled. "Until now."

"You're being ridiculous." Edge frowned at Christian. "All I want is for us to be closer. We've been spending the best part of 3 weeks together, thought we were gaining that better relationship."

"..." Christian just looked down at his feet, unsure for once on what to say. In all honesty he just wanted out of this conversation. Yes... They had been spending most of their time in the past 3 weeks together, mostly due to Edge's protectiveness. Edge would only leave him alone for a half an hour or something a day, strange though... Never ever did mention what he was doing in that time frame. Yet, Edge often needed to to know what he had gotten up too while he was gone. Was it just him seeing all these strange little new twists to Edge? Is this really the brother he used to tag with? The more time he's with Edge, the more weird he seems to get. Yet... In all of his life Christian had never seen Edge like this. At times he was acting like a totally different person, like Christian didn't know him at all...

"Don't you think you're over reacting a little bit?" Jeff questioned softly to Christian.

"Yea, is it something that Jericho said to you or something? He's only really trying to stir it for us." Edge added.

"Suppose..." Christian huffed to himself gently. "But he's my best friend, he gets it."

"Oh he does, does he? I personally think he's just jealous of brotherly relationships that's all." Edge shot back.

"I don't care!" Christian snapped. "He's my best friend. I will not drop him. You want to make up with me then you'll have to tolerate him, he's part of the package with me."

"I haven't got to tolerate anyone, Christian." Edge sneered back. "The only one's that should matter is your blood relations. And for me, that would be you."

"He's right, Christian." Jeff nodded in agreement. "Family is what matters. Friends come and go and can easily be dropped."

"Enough." Christian snapped. "I've had enough of discussing this. It's not happening, everyone needs friends too. All I want is to go into my dressing room and have some peace."

"Fine." Edge replied simply. "I'll just simply go to my own dressing room then, if that's how you feel. Jeff can just go with you and chat for a bit."

"It is." Christian insisted. "I'll speak to you later."

Edge then gave a sweet smile at the last comment and turned to walk away to his own dressing room. Leaving Christian a little baffled, why was he so willing to go away now? For past few weeks he'd been insistent on being with Christian, he was now alright with it as long as he's with Jeff or something?

* * *

"He means well you know."

"Huh?" Christian questioned, not totally hearing the sentence due to just coming out of the shower stalls. He walked out of the shower area, with a bath robe wrapped around him, and came into the main dressing room area.

"Edge. He means well really." Jeff repeated, moving his gaze up from the floor to Christian himself. He was sat on one of the big benches, looking like he hadn't got a care in the world.

"I guess..." Christian shrugged away. It wasn't really any of Jeff Hardyz business on what he and his brother did. He went and sat down on the bench next to the one Jeff was sitting on and turned to look Jeff's way.

"Me and my brother fight all the time." Jeff continued in a casual voice. "It's only natural. But we always realise that blood is thicker than water and that we work better together than apart."

"That might be the way for you and your brother work but not for me and Edge." Christian frowned. "You see, I can work without my brother. I can have my own everything, just because he's my brother doesn't mean he's got to stick to me at the hip. Since when have you gotten so darn thoughtful of things anyway?"

"Why? I'm always thoughtful." Jeff mocked, pretending to act insulted by the comment but the smirk was a dead give away. "Besides... You're the youngest. The youngest always likes to seek out attention and try to act independent when he clearly can't look after himself properly."

"And where did you get that crap from?" Christian shot back. "Animal nature book? You're starting to sound like a shrink now, Hardy."

"It's not crap, it's facts. Get you're wording straight." Jeff defended and frowned.

"Facts, huh? Well, I guess I don't relate, I don't come from a massive brood family. Can't do things that haven't been shown or are not there." Christian shrugged. "I guess... I just don't have the basic instincts then."

"Their in everybody." Jeff insisted.

"Well if they are then their really down deep in me then because I don't feel family things much." Christian replied, not understanding why Jeff was acting so insistent on family. What was the bid deal? Couldn't he live without Matt permanently hovering around him or something?

"What about Gangrel?" Jeff asked out of the blue.

Christian felt his skin crawl a little when he heard that name come up in the sentence. He hadn't heard that name much in recent times. "What do you mean?" Christian questioned softly.

"Gangrel. Wasn't he close to you? Like family?"

"This is a bit sudden of a subject isn't it?" Christian questioned wearily, giving Jeff a uncertain glance.

"Weren't you?" Jeff repeated, eye's locked on Christian. "We were both in that group with him."

"That was a long time ago, Jeff." Christian reminded him, his voice almost going on the defensive side. "And yes... I guess we were. Once upon a time..."

"Me too." Jeff replied. "When I was in The New Brood he talked about you non stop, you were clearly his favourite."

"Jealous or something and can't let it go?" Christian almost teased.

"Of course not." Jeff frowned. "You needed the attention and protection a lot more than I do."

"Why are you saying this to me?" Christian replied, confused on why Jeff would wish to discuss this with him.

"Well... You were in The Brood too. No one else would understand the stuff that happened, now would they?" Jeff responded as if the answer was the most noticeable thing in the world.

"No... I guess not..." Christian nodded slowly in agreement. "From what I remember was that Gangrel wasn't fond of Edge, he always liked me more and Edge didn't like it. He wasn't jealous or anything of him or me... Just... Didn't like him. Used to always go on about how I didn't really know him and why he was here. I think he hated our closeness... Felt he was a bad influence or something on me. Ha! Look who's talking!"

Jeff's eye's shifted a little, making his expression look dark. His eye's were now focused on the floor, as if in deep thought from what Christian had just said.

"He was the same with you two." Christian carried on. "After me and Edge left The Brood and you guys joined Gangrel he started going on like that again, not as bad or serious but still... Kept fretting about something. No matter how much I asked he never did tell me about it or the situations I weren't involved in when I was in The Brood. Guess it was better that I didn't know what happened behind my back..."

"Oh... I've got a feeling that everything is going to come and slide into place very soon, Christian." Jeff replied in a dark mysterious voice. His face was now totally covered by his loose hanging hair, he was just glaring at the floor.

"Why bother? The Brood is over Jeff. All the stuff from it is old news." Christian replied. He looked at his watch and it was leaving time, most people would have left by now. Christian would prefer to do just the same, the place like all the others gave him the creeps. "Jeff? Are you still having the same feelings as before?"

"Hmm?" Jeff replied in a questioning tone but didn't raise his head at all.

"You know... Those 'feelings' we were discussing about at that earlier show..." Christian tried to prompt.

"Yes I have but nothing like yours." Jeff replied mysteriously.

"I don't get it." Christian frowned at the comment, he either still felt them or not!

"You will, very soon." Jeff replied simply, still not making any movement.

"Look, Jeff." Christian turned more stern. "I'm really not in the mood for games."

"Who says I'm playing?" Jeff turned his head ever so slightly, revealing just one very darkened eye glaring in Christian's path.

Christian jumped a little by the sudden dark glare. What had just happened to him? He seemed to be able to switch moods like a light switch. One minute he was being cheeky and sarcastic, then he was defending Edge and acting soft, now he had gone to being dark, dangerous and mysterious.

"I'm sorry... Didn't mean to make you jump." Jeff mocked, a dark smirk could almost be seen across his face now, under all the hair. "I should act more caring and protective... Maybe we should even act like brothers. Yes... I like that idea much better."

"What!?" Christian exclaimed, stunned from hearing that. "Are you high or something Jeff?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with me, Christian. Nothing wrong at all." Jeff continued to smirk. With saying that he got up off the bench and stood up, so almost looming over Christian who was still sat on the other. His hair still quite flung over his face but with him standing up now Christian could depict his face better.

"Get out." Christian said bluntly and showed the firmness in his face. Christian thought he could have a discussion about the weird things with him but it was clear that Jeff has other ideas. More like he was the weird thing! What the hell was he going on about!? Was Jeff trying to have play a joke or something on him!?

Christian looked up into the dark expression of Jeff Hardy and felt the shivers run through him again. Jeff was making him very uncomfortable, he didn't care anymore about getting answers for anything, he just wanted him to leave.

"Aww... And here was me thinking that we were finally making a break through in our relationship." Jeff tutted and bent down to look at Christian directly in the eye.

"I mean it, leave. There's nothing else left to say to each other." Christian stuttered, trying to show he was still major serious but was finding it hard not to be fearful of him.

"No Christian, I don't think we're done here." Jeff denied and didn't move an inch.

"Excuse me!" Christian fumed. "What's you're problem? I haven't done anything to you. If you want to go hiss at someone go find Lita! You seem to like doing that to her!"

"She has no point, she is nothing to anything related to me." Jeff grunted rudely.

"Why?! She's in your team! And why have I got anything to do with this?" Christian frowned. "Do you just exist recently to annoy me?"

"I want us to have a better our relationship, it's important." Jeff replied firmly, making it sound like Christian should already know this.

"Better relationship? For what!? We're not even friends!" Christian exclaimed in annoyance.

Jeff's eye's narrowed in slight anger and glared right into Christian more. "It is very important." Jeff replied sternly, face showing he was deadly serious. "But I'm willing to be more patient, I am the older one after all."

"Look, I'm not you're brother or your anything. All I want is for you to leave. Now!" Christian shot back, furious that Jeff was almost talking down to him. What the hell did he really want?

With that Christian shot up to his feet and motioned for Jeff to get back straight up and get out. Jeff got back up straight but didn't move anything else, just glared at Christian, totally focused on him. Christian frowned intensely and turned his back on Jeff to walk over to the door, and went to proceed to open it.

Christian jumped out of skin when out of nowhere he felt someone wrap their arms around him, before he could totally open the door fully. He was just quick enough to see the person behind him lift their foot forward and kicked the door back shut. One arm wrapped tightly around Christian's waist and the other wandered freely.

"Jeff! What the hell are you doing?" Christian demanded, trying to hide his shock. Christian made sure it was Jeff by quickly flinging his head back a little to see him.

Jeff didn't verbally reply. For a man this size Jeff had Christian pretty well stuck next to him, Christian tried to wriggle a little but didn't seem to be getting very far from the arm that was around his waist.

Next thing Christian felt was Jeff's free hand gliding through his soft long blonde hair, almost stroking it. Then felt Jeff's face lean into Christian's head and neck area. Was he smelling him slightly? That was what Christian thought anyway when he could hear Jeff breathing in softly. Almost smelling his scent and... Creeping the hell out of Christian! It was making Christian _very_ nervous and out of instinct tried to scrunch up his neck from Jeff. That soon proved useless when Jeff's free moving hand stopped at the top of Christian's head and held it up with gentle force so Christian couldn't cover his neck like his instinct desired.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jeff!?" Christian screamed, unable to keep his cool no longer. Christian wasn't usually easily freaked but this one had him! He was feeling some very unhappy vibes from Jeff and the way he was able to do all this with such ease made him beyond uncomfortable.

Once again Jeff Hardy didn't give any verbal response. Next thing Christian knew was Jeff slamming his lips down on a major vein in his neck, sending almost ice through Christian's body. Christian gave out a small squeal involuntary from the action. He felt Jeff's lips form a quirky dark smile on his skin while staying firmly placed in that neck area.

Christian heard a slight hissing kind of noise escape Jeff's mouth slightly but nothing to what Lita had said. This one was a more... Happier and protective sound. Didn't sound threatening at all. Not that it made Christian feel any more at ease!

The whole thing went on for a couple of minutes but to Christian it felt like a lifetime. He would've usually have screamed and shouted his ass off at something like this but fear had struck him hard. Freezing him almost... Unable to really move or say anything, even if inside he really wanted to.

All of a sudden he felt Jeff's mouth leave the vein in his neck and dared to hope that Jeff had finally had enough of this joke and would leave him alone. But to only have his hopes dashed when he felt teeth grab a small piece of skin. Christian didn't do a reaction at first, couldn't believe what was happening but soon realised... Jeff nipped him! A small but hurtful nip and Christian soon found himself yelling from it out of reaction. His screaming only grew more when Jeff did a full bite down on his soft neck. It didn't draw blood but it had almost snapped him out of being frozen and he didn't like what Jeff was doing.

"Get off!" Christian yelped loudly and finally got an arm free and elbowed Jeff hard in the ribs. "What the hell was that for!?""

Jeff went falling backwards a little but caught himself a few feet behind an recovering Christian. He very quickly stood up straight again and just gave a creepy dark smirk back. "Fine, we're finished. For now anyway."

"That doesn't answer for what you just did!" Christian shouted at him, not happy with Jeff at all. His hand clasped the area that Jeff had just bitten, his face looking at Jeff in disbelief. "Do you just get a kick off grabbing people from behind and biting them or something!?"

"Loved listening and feeling your blood pumping through your veins. There was no need for all of that! You really need to loosen up, Christian." Jeff defended and acted like what he did was the natural thing in the world. "And no. I don't just go and that on just anybody. Ewww!"

"And what the hell makes it OK for you to do that to me!?" Christian continued to yell, still looking at Jeff in disbelief.

"Cool it Christian." Jeff replied simply. "You're taking it way out of line. I was just being affectionate... And I'm sure you'll grow to love it, people I know usually do."

"Affectionate!? You bit me!" Christian exclaimed, that was one crap excuse in Christian's book. Not to mention well out of weird! "And I don't think so, I'm really not into that kind of thing."

"You'll grow to love it." Jeff repeated with certainty.

"Get out!" Christian barked, all he was doing was getting more angry with Jeff. He didn't want him near him ever again! No one had ever made him feel that shocked and scared in his life and he sure as hell didn't want to experience it again.

"Fine." Jeff replied with a raised eyebrow. "I can see that you need to go cool yourself down. This isn't over."

With that he walked past Christian and went out the door, face not leaving Christian the entire time. Christian slammed the door and locked it immediately. Only after doing that did he realise that he'd been holding his breath and gasped with relief. What the hell was that all about!?

* * *

****

Jeff getting super creepy in this and mysterious, lol. Plus, can Edge really be trusted and is he really holding information back from Christian?

Enjoyed writing this chapter a lot more than the last : )


	9. Brother Protection?

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

"Well of course he's going to be frightened, Jeff!" Yelled a smallish dark male, couldn't believe Jeff. Jeff was wondering why Christian would be so worked up over what he did, it wasn't that bad.

"I was just being affectionate... Matt." Jeff sighed and pouted at his older brother.

_"Humans don't understand that form of affection." _The male figure butted in with a firm tone of voice.

"Exactly!" Matt nodded in agreement to what had just been said. "That might be nice and everything to us but it hardly wouldn't be to him, he's human. Most likely thought you were acting like gay or something and was going to either kill him or molest him."

"I wouldn't do that!" Jeff defended and frowned in protest.

"We know that. Christian however... Doesn't understand at this point." Matt tried to reason with Jeff. "I know... It's hard. We know he's part of this and everything... And we can smell his scent and everything on him but cool it!"

_"Oh yea, because the whole Jeff Jarrett's murder in Christian's room wasn't enough!"_ The female figure butted in with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"The guy had it coming!" Jeff replied firmly. "He's been bothering people for years anyway, I call that doing people a favour."

_"And you, Matthew?" _The female figure continued. _"Really, was that such a smart idea?"_

"Well you two suggested on the plan of getting Edge and Christian closer together again and that stunt did it, didn't it now? So I don't see much problem with it." Matt defended his actions, still thinking of them not to be bad one's. "Besides... Killing people. That's what we do. And we get hungry."

_"Suppose you have a point..." _The female figure sighed.

_"Good act and got what we were after." _The male figure added. _"You only did what you were supposed to be doing anyway. However... I would've chosen a way that wouldn't have scarred Little One so much. But let's face it, what's done is done and it's all worked out anyway. And the best part? They still haven't got any clues that it was us. Same for the whole shower thing, police are so idiotic. They will never figure us out in a million years."_

"Speaking of that..." Matt spoke up. "You never did bother to mention what was with the whole Edge is back into the plan thing."

"Yea... Why the sudden change of heart?" Jeff added in question. "We thought you hated him and wanted him out of the way. That was the whole point of the thing surrounding The King Of The Ring tournament, to make Edge lose his grip on Christian. And get that small team... RECK broken up too."

_"Can't a person have a change of heart?" _Mocked the male figure, using The Hardyz now very common recent line.

"Tell us." Jeff asked, almost in a childish manner.

_"Simple really... I guess. It's like you and Matthew here. Christian plays the act of independent but I feel it and sense it, he needs his big brother like you." _The figure replied. _"Being able to read his thoughts and feelings at times really helps. I figured if he was coming into the family then he should get to have his real brother too. Plus... Edge was in the group once... He'll mould into whatever we want for things to be."_

"Suppose..." Jeff grunted, still not sounding totally convinced with that plan.

"He doesn't need Edge!" Matt fumed in protest. "He'll have us."

_"And... How would you feel if you were in this experience and was denied having Jeffrey with you?" _The male figure tried to reason, trying to give Matt the angle of what he thinking. _"Even though Christian doesn't like to admit it... Everybody needs what feels like a real family member and who their closest to. And that would be Edge for him. Siblings always have this strange unbreakable bond... That's often still there even if they fall out."_

"..." Matt didn't have a reply to that and just gave a depressing look of defeat and looked at the floor.

"He has a point, Matt..." Jeff said softly to his older brother.

"Yes... He does... Like always." Matt replied, face brightening up a little.

_"Thank you, Matthew. And yes..." _The male voice paused and let out a little delighted chuckle, to whom no one knew. _"I'm always correct. Just like usual I always get things the way I want them."_

_"And they will." _The female added with a nod.

"They'll end up brilliant in the end." Matt added in agreement.

_"Now go on. The nights still young children. Go and feed yourselves... And if you run into trouble, you know how to find or call me." _The male figure smiled, himself and the female figure started wander off into the dark.

Both Matt and Jeff nodded simply and turned around to walk off.

_"Oh! And don't forget... Tomorrow. I want Christian tomorrow, you both bring him to me. Whether he comes freely or by force." _The male figure called to them from behind.

"Tomorrow? A bit sudden." Matt commented on that, stopping in his tracks for a moment.

_"I don't wish to wait any longer. I need my Little One to come home. If you two won't get him then I will, understand?" _The male figure replied bluntly, showing he wasn't changing his mind.

Both of them nodded, both of them knew better than to argue with him. He created them and could punish them with ease. Not that neither of them really had a problem with that, they wanted it done soon too, but was just surprised by the suddenness of it.

"Fine." Jeff and Matt said in unison to each other.

_"Then go. I've got business of my own to be doing, as you all know." _The male replied, happy to see no disagreements. _"Don't be back to late, my children. You will be needing your rest. Before the sun rises, as usual."_

Once again, both nodded and turned around and walked out of the room in silence.

* * *

Christian sighed to himself, he'd had enough of looking around the building for his older pain in the ass brother, Edge. Granted though... He hadn't really tried that hard.

He was still annoyed at him from earlier, still believed that Edge was hiding things from him. The more and more he thought about things the more flaws he saw in Edge and realising, did he know this Edge at all? But who else could he be? Edge was Edge, you can't mimic someone. Or can you?

Christian was walking towards the entrance door when Edge just suddenly popped out of nowhere at him.

"Hello Christian." Edge greeted formally but softly at the same time.

Christian just frowned back at him and continued walking, knowing Edge was bound to be following.

"Still mad at me about earlier I take it." Edge sighed, walking casually behind Christian.

"What else do you expect?" Christian shrugged off, not bothering to look at him for a second. "And no, my mood has not improved. In fact, it's even worse."

"Worse, huh? You were only in your locker room, how could you be worse than before?" Edge questioned, easily keeping up with Christian's sped up pace.

"I don't want to talk about it." Christian gruffly replied, speeding his walking speed up more.

"Slow down!" Edge almost demanded and grabbed Christian's shoulder. It was a hard enough grab to stop Christian to a stand still.

Christian slapped off Edge's touches. "I really don't feel like being touched right now."

"What's you're problem? You're worrying me, Christian." Edge looked down at the hand that had just been smacked away, looking a bit hurt.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, especially with you." Christian replied nastily.

"Just what have I done that's so wrong?" Edge questioned, still showing he was a little hurt by the way Christian was behaving.

"You've been lying to me, Edge." Christian replied bluntly. "Plus you're not even acting like yourself... Who are you?"

"I've not been lying to you!" Edge shouted with annoyance, feeling like he was going around in circles. "And I hate to tell you this Christian but people can change! It's not illegal, you know!? You've changed a lot from what you used to be too! I've accepted that... You should too. We're still blood."

"Sometimes I question that." Christian sighed in frustration.

"Why? What do you know?" Edge blurted out cautiously and mysteriously.

"Huh?" Christian frowned, not understanding the comment. Turned himself around and gave Edge a questioning glare.

"Oh, don't mind me... I'm just feeling a little weak." Edge replied quickly, trying to cover up what he'd just said.

"How? You seem to sleep all day and be alert and awake for the night time recently. In like the last week..." Christian questioned suspiciously. "Kind of odd if you ask me."

"To each his own." Edge sighed. "Could we just drop this attitude now? Have I really done anything that's so wrong? We're brothers, do we have to fight over such stupid little things?"

"Whatever." Christian grunted. He continued to walk through the car park and stopped outside the shared car that him and Edge were sharing. "Can we just get back to the big hotel suite? I've had enough excitement for one day and really tired."

"Yes, better get home and you can go and have a sleep." Edge nodded and opened the car doors for them to get in.

* * *

Christian glared at the mirror in the bathroom intently, pushing his long blonde hair to the side to reveal more of his neck.

Christian was getting ready for bed and went into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. As Christian had brushed his blonde hair he noticed the massive bruising on the side of his neck. At first he was questioning where the hell he had gotten it from but a light bulb soon lit up above his head. Jeff Hardy. He had bitten him from that little surprise attack in his dressing room at work. There was no actual tooth marks dented into the skin but he had massive blue and purple bruising from it, horribly dark coloured. Stood out like a sore thumb.

"Edge! Come look at this!" Christian yelled for Edge.

"I'm... Comfortable. Couldn't you come here, Christian?" Edge yelled back in reply.

Christian let out a heavy sigh, Edge could be so lazy. Why couldn't he come here? And how come Edge was so wary around going into the bathroom by himself so much?

Christian walked out huffily of the bathroom, through his personal bedroom and into the next room that was right next to Christian's, Edge's bedroom.

"What's the matter?" Edge asked cooly, sitting back up from his bed to look at his younger brother.

Christian didn't bother to reply with wording and walked over and sat on the edge of Edge's double bed. He then continued to proceed and lifted one side of his long blonde hair to showed his older brother the neck area.

"How did you get that?" Edge almost choked, looking at the darkness and size of the bruising.

"Jeff." Christian replied with a massive frown on his face.

"What did you two think you were doing? That's massive!" Edge exclaimed, started to lift his fingers up to gently touch the area. "Did he hit you or something?"

"No." Christian grunted, the frown not shifting off his face. He slapped Edge's fingers away, not wishing to be touched. "He surprise attacked me from behind and it ended up with him biting me! Dude is nuts!"

"Hey! What was that for?" Edge demanded from the reaction he'd just gotten.

"I... Just don't want to be touched. It's starting to hurt..." Christian replied softly, rubbing the area with his hand.

Edge disobeyed what his younger brother had just said though. He lifted his full hand up again and gently pushed Christian's hand off the neck area and put his own on it.

"Hey!" Christian protested and frowned. Didn't he just not say he didn't want to be touched?

Edge decided to ignore him verbally and kept his hand in the area and proceeded to start rubbing it gently with his long fingers. Christian soon realised what Edge was doing, he was massaging the bruised area on his neck.

"How's that?" Edge questioned as he continued to softly press into Christian's neck.

"Nice..." Christian sighed softly, closing eye's and tilted his neck over a little more so Edge could get at it easier. Edge pushed himself over a little more, so he sat directly behind Christian to continue with the massage. Christian leaned back into him and Edge felt him starting to relax finally, Christian seemed really difficult to calm. Christian just always seemed to be alert and upbeat, it was a rare occasion that he'd let it go and relax. "Since when have you learnt to do this? You're not usually that graceful with your hands. Plus how did you know how to hit the area's exactly? You're hitting it right on the spot."

"What's with all the questions?" Edge asked, sounding like he was trying to defend himself.

"Getting a bit defensive, aren't we?" Christian shot back but eye's remaining shut.

"Defensive? Wouldn't say that." Edge shrugged casually. "And well... You're my brother, family... Blood. Who knows you better than I?"

"Suppose." Christian sighed, shrugging off any concerns that had floated into his head.

* * *

Christian bolted upright suddenly in bed, what was with all the nightmares recently? For weeks he hadn't been able to get a good nights sleep. They'd just been getting worse and worse, especially after the creepy horror show stunts that seemed to love happening around him.

Christian got up and out of the massive double bed, he couldn't get comfortable. Plus he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched... Was all the hotels going to be like this? He was hoping that he could've had all this stop after leaving the last city.

"Edge?" Christian called out softly, hoping that his older brother was still up. He would feel much better if he was around his brother. Christian walked up to his brother's room and knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Let out a heavy sigh and pouted when he didn't hear anything. "Edge?" Christian called out louder. Still no reply.

Christian opened the bedroom door, he didn't want to be alone and was determined to not be alone. When he quietly walked into the bedroom he softly called out Edge's name a few more times as he went over to the double bed. Christian soon realised the reason why Edge had not been responding to his calling. Edge wasn't in his room. The bed was still totally made up, it hadn't been slept in all night...

Christian's shocked and questioning expression on his face was clear to be seen, even in the darkness of the room. He darted his head quickly around the room to see whether he could see him in visual distance but Edge was nowhere to be seen... Where had he gone? Christian left him a couple of hours ago, after Edge rubbed his neck and made it feel much better, and returned to his own room for some sleep. Edge insisted on him going and getting some rest and he said he was staying up a little longer to finish something.

Christian walked out of the Edge's bedroom and started to wander and have a look around the apartment, see whether Edge had decided to go to a different room. Christian almost felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sure. Him and his older brother hadn't seen eye to eye recently, including today, but that didn't mean he wanted anything bad to happen to him. He definitely didn't want what happened to Jeff Jarrett to happen to his big brother.

"Looking for something? Or someone?" Came a questioning voice, directing from where Christian had started his search. Edge's room.

Christian walked back around and into Edge's room, sure enough... There he was, Edge. "Edge? I just checked in here... What's that on your face?" Christian stuttered when he saw Edge's face. Edge's room was now full of light and the bed all ruffled up and Edge in his bedroom stuff.

"Huh? Oh..." Edge questioned at first but then realised what his baby brother was referring to. The small amount of blood dripping down from his mouth, leaving a blood stained streak from his mouth to the bottom of his chin.

"Yea... The blood." Christian confirmed on what he was looking at. He walked towards his brother warily, something definitely wasn't right here...

"Oh... It's nothing. Honest." Edge stuttered quickly and tried to shrug off. He brushed his hand across his face and wiped off the blood that had dripped. "I accidentally hit myself in the mouth. Must've... Cut my lip or something."

Christian nodded faintly, unsure whether to accept Edge's frail excuse. "I was just in here... You weren't. And the bed wasn't used... Did you go out somewhere and just getting back in?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Christian!" Edge exclaimed, sounding like that comment totally came out of nowhere. "I wouldn't leave you here, alone. Honest, would you honestly think I'd leave you here all by yourself, no one here to watch you?"

"Suppose not... It's just..." Christian continued to shed out the doubt but was interrupted.

"Well I went to the bathroom, we must've... Missed each other walking through... And I left the bedroom really dark, your eye's must be playing tricks with you because the bed's been and being used. You must've been mistaken, I've been here. I can honestly say... I haven't totally left this apartment without you knowing." Edge protested but his voice didn't show that much of confidence to Christian.

Christian raised his eyebrow, he didn't want to fight or anything with him and say that he was lying but was that honestly true? Maybe he should just let this one slide... Avoid an argument for once. Plus not to mention he was exhausted, needed some much loved sleep. It wasn't good to have a massive argument when one's so tired...

"Why are you up anyway?" Edge questioned, challenging Christian with a raised eyebrow of his own. "You look tired. You really should be asleep, not questioning me."

"I... I just couldn't get comfortable. Having nightmares again... Felt like someone was watching me... Didn't want to be alone." Christian replied softly and slightly embarrassed to be acting so silly. He was talking quite childish and now that he really thought about it... He was sounding like a cry baby.

Edge didn't bother to reply verbally and walked back over to his double bed and got in. Christian hung his head a little, feeling very stupid, he shouldn't let these stupid feelings get to him so much. Now, even Edge has had enough of listening about it... He was about to turn around and leave the room when Edge pushed up the duvet on the other side of the bed and patted the empty spot next to him.

"Come on." Edge added softly. "If your feeling that bad then you should just come to me, it's not stupid. We're family... I only want to make sure you're alright."

"You're sure?" Christian asked. "I... I'm most likely going overboard."

"Well you don't want to be alone, do you?" Edge replied simply. "Especially if you feel like you're being watched and stuff..."

Christian shook his head, indicating no. He didn't want to be alone, he didn't feel comfortable being alone at the moment.

"Well come on then. What's family for?" Edge insisted. "It's my job, I'm you're big brother."

Christian didn't reply, he just walked over and hopped into the other side of the bed. It had to be better than tossing and turning for the rest of the night and feeling disturbed by himself. Edge and himself used to do this when they were kids and when he was with Edge he felt secure, that his big brother would protect him from whatever while he was asleep, he hoped that this would be the same.

Christian soon snuggled into his side of the double bed and turned onto his side, facing away from Edge. He'd just closed his eye's when he suddenly felt movement on the other side of the bed. He felt a long arm wrap itself around his waist softly and another hand gently stroking his long golden hair. Christian lifted and turned his head a little and pulled a questioning face at his big brother Edge.

"Just relax..." Edge whispered softly to Christian.

Christian nodded and settled himself back down again. It was actually kind of comforting... There was nothing sexual about it, they were more family like and protective touches. They sort of made Christian feel safer.

Christian soon nodded off into a deep sleep in the same position. Edge leaned over a little to observe his younger sibling and gave a big smirk. "Doesn't realise a thing..." Edge sighed deviously and continued to smirk down at him. He laid totally back down and pulled Christian into a tighter embrace with one arm and ran his other hand through his brother's golden hair. Closing his eye's for his own rest but the smirk stayed...

* * *

**Looks like Edge isn't all of what he seems, of course, lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter : ) Def love writing this one, no matter what anyone says.**


	10. Revelations: Part 1

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

Christian sighed as he dropped some of his stuff down to the ground of his dressing room. Another typical day... For recent days anyway. It really did feel like he didn't do much in the daytime anymore, all the common stuff seems to happen more in the evening or night time. He was starting to feel like a real life vampire because of Edge and his ways and he often had Edge demanding he do the same ways.

Christian jumped when he heard the dressing room door open and a blonde peer into his dressing room.

"Christian?" The blonde asked softly and totally letting himself in.

"Oh! Jericho... It's just you." Christian sighed, almost to much from relief.

"Hey... What's up? You seem nervous..." Jericho commented. "You haven't got any matches or anything..."

"Oh it's nothing... Just thought you were Edge coming through the door." Christian shrugged off.

"And you would be jumping from him opening your dressing room door because...?" Jericho questioned in a sarcastic tone. "I thought you and your bro were going great again. Well... Private bro relationship anyways..."

"It is..." Christian tried to protest.

"So... Why?" Jericho pushed.

"Oh... It's just he hasn't been giving me much breathing room recently, especially today." Christian explained roughly. "I got impatient, waiting for him because he doesn't seem to like being awake for daytime, and left to come here without him."

"I thought you hated being by yourself recently... Especially after the whole Jeff Jarrett thing and all... Everyone's still way on edge after that."

"True. But at the rate Edge was going we wouldn't make it here till it was total darkness." Christian replied in a sarcastic voice. "And I couldn't stand staying in that hotel room any longer than needed."

"Why? Not like he's a vampire." Jericho joked off the comment.

"Ha! I know." Christian laughed with him. "He's just gotten really strange recently. Seems to be sleeping a hell of a lot. It's not like he's allergic to the sun or anything because I've seen him in it but he just seems to be very tired when the sun's up. As soon as it's dark he seems to switch on like a light."

"Doesn't he sleep during the night?" Jericho frowned.

"Yea... But often up late or whatever but I didn't really think much of it because our job is late work." Christian shrugged.

"You're telling me." Jericho complained. "So... Basically you're jumpy because you left without your brother."

"Yea... And he's most likely going to be mad at me for it too." Christian frowned.

"Man... I'm glad I don't really have any relatives working for the same company." Jericho sighed, sounding happy about that. "Your bro's acting like a mother sometimes."

"Hey! It's not his fault." Christian pouted in protest. "He's... Just a little defensive and protective over me after the Jarrett thing."

"Suppose." Jericho grunted. "Still, no need to put you on lock down. Nothing bad has really happened since the shower thing... Has there?"

"Nothing really."

"Nothing really, huh?" Jericho repeated Christian's words but didn't believe them. "You can tell me you know... If you're in trouble or anything..."

"I'm not in trouble. I've just had some really bad things happen around me recently. Edge has tried being my rock in all of this." Christian insisted with a frown. "I'd just rather not talk about it much... Recent things just make me feel uncomfortable."

Jericho nodded, seeing that his best friend didn't want to go into it anymore. "Well... I better get going. Not all of us have the night off! If you need me I'll be in my dressing room. Stop by later, OK?"

"Sure." Christian smiled slightly back and watched Jericho leave the room.

Christian returned to focusing on his bag and started ruffling through it. Christian had his back turned to the door while he was doing so but heard the click of the door opening again.

"What's the matter? Forgot something _again_ Jericho?" Christian joked as he continued looking through his bag

When Christian didn't get a verbal reply, just hearing footsteps, he cautiously turned around to look behind him. "Edge! Oh... You're here." Christian blurted out, startled to see his older brother.

"Why did you leave without me?" Edge demanded with a major frown on his face. "You took the car, I had to end up getting a taxi here."

"Whoops!..." Was the only thing Christian could think of saying at that specific moment in time. "I kind of... Forgot that we shared the car at the moment... Not used to really sharing it..."

"Whoops? Whoops!?" Edge exploded at Christian. "You could've left a note saying where you were going and everything!"

"I didn't think I needed to!" Christian shot back. "I thought it was pretty obvious where I was heading to! I don't need your permission, Edge."

"You could've waited!" Edge snapped.

"You were taking forever!" Christian exclaimed back him. "What's you're problem? Don't like getting up before nightfall or something?"

"I thought you hated going around by yourself after everything that's happened recently." Edge pointed out. "Especially after the Jeff incident yesterday."

"I don't..." Christian stuttered from the comment. "But I figured that not really anything could happen to me while I was in a car. Plus I thought you wouldn't be to far behind..."

"Well, don't scare me like that again!" Edge shouted back in reply, making it sound like a demand.

"You were scared?" Christian replied, trying to hide his stunned voice. Edge wasn't usually scared of anything, he barely even worried over basic things. The only time he'd ever seen Edge that worried was when he'd joined Gangrel and was against him. And when Edge thought he'd picked Gangrel over him and loved The Brood more, when he was shoved out of the group. "We've never had to tell each other where we were going before... When we in a team or a tag..."

"Well that was different." Edge replied sternly. "We weren't having all these things happening before!"

"Just because we're improving our brother relationship doesn't mean we've got to be stuck to each other." Christian also pointed out.

"Fine, fine." Edge sighed in defeat a little. "Guess it doesn't matter this time... As long as you're alright..."

"Of course I am." Christian replied. "And fine for me too. I won't do it again as long as you don't take so long!"

"Fine." Edge huffed, hated being called basically slow.

"You better get changed." Christian suggested, wanting to change subjects. "It's an early show tonight, most likely going to start any minute. And... You've got a match tonight."

"You're right." Edge sighed. "Mind if I just changed in here? I'll change back in my own."

"Sure." Christian shrugged. "It's not like I've got a match or anything in any recent times."

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap_

Christian's foot tapped impatiently as he waited for his older brother to return. He had watched Edge's match on the TV in Jericho's dressing room, it went brilliantly, like usual. But even better than usual. Christian was starting to question why Edge was suddenly a lot stronger than what he'd seemed to be before... He was starting to use the same stunts as The Hardyz, after they went missing and came back. Was there something he was missing? Either that or it was something they were starting to eat.

Christian glanced his head down and looked at the watch on his wrist. Where the hell has he gotten to? Vince said they could leave as soon as Edge's match was over and that was well over an hour and a half ago... It doesn't take Edge that long to change! He was very tempted to leave but remembered earlier, Edge got extremely pissed off when he did that.

"Hey... Christian..." Came a voice from the door.

"Hey Chris." Christian sighed, recognising the voice of his best friend immediately. "Come in."

Jericho did what Christian said and entered the room. "Thought you'd be gone by now... Saw that you're lights were on and was questioning why you haven't gone off..."

"You can ask my stupid brother that question." Christian huffed, annoyed at being reminded.

"Hmmm? Hasn't Edge come back from his dressing room yet?" Jericho questioned with a frown on his face. "It's only just up the corridor from here."

"Tell me about it. I don't know where the hell he is either."

Jericho sat himself down on the bench Christian was on.

"What are you doing?" Christian questioned, looking at his friend.

"Well... I'll wait with you then." Chris Jericho replied with a shrug. "We both know that he wouldn't have left without you. I haven't got anything better to do, might as well wait with you."

"Thanks." Christian smiled slightly. He held up his watch again and sighed heavily. "In a about two hours the sun will rise again... This show really did take longer than expected!"

"Yea and most people have already headed off elsewhere." Jericho nodded.

"So would I have been if it wasn't for Edge." Christian huffed again. "I'm so tired! Going to have to sleep in the whole of tomorrow at this rate!"

"Then you'll be matching him." Jericho replied in a joking tone of voice.

"I swear... If he's doing this so I mimic him... He'd be so dead!" Christian frowned and said in a threatening tone of voice.

"I say... Give him another hour, at max, and then we'll leave or look for him or something..." Jericho suggested.

"Suppose." Christian grunted, feeling like he'd waited more than long enough for his brother already.

* * *

"That's it!" Christian yelled finally after looking at his watch. "We've waited an extra hour and a half! Enough is enough!"

"You're right. Maybe he got caught up in something and left without you without realising." Jericho agreed.

"And you honestly believe that? With his recent attitude and all?" Christian demanded, not believing Chris Jericho's feeble explanation.

"No..." Jericho sighed, not believing his own wording. Edge really wouldn't leave his younger brother alone, not without saying something.

"What should I do?" Christian asked in a worry.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do." Jericho replied firmly, trying to take charge of the situation. "Pick up your stuff and head out to the shared car and see whether Edge has taken it. If he has, just go and get in my car." With that Jericho flung his car keys over at Christian, Christian nodded and grabbing them with ease. "If he hasn't... Just wait in it."

"And what will you be doing?" Christian asked, actually glad that he'd decided to take control over it.

"I'll pop to Edge's dressing room, see whether he's still in there or not. So don't worry, I'll most likely be right behind you. If you have any major prob's just phone me on my mobile." Jericho continued to explain. "We'll drive to the hotel and check your room, if he isn't in there then looks like you'll be spending the night with me."

"But what about Test? Your sharing a room with him aren't you?" Christian quizzed.

"Yea but... He can sleep on the couch for one night. I'm sure he'll understand once we explain. Plus he's been back at the hotel for hours, most likely got most of his sleep in already." Jericho shrugged off. "He can also sleep just about anywhere, so I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Ok... I guess..." Christian sighed, not to sure that it would be so 'alright' as what Jericho was putting it as.

Christian got up off the bench and picked up his bag of stuff and turned to his best friend, who was now opening the dressing room door. Both left the room and securely shut it from behind them.

"I'll see you in a minute, Ok?" Jericho reminded, wanting to make sure Christian was really going to be alright with being left alone. "Or would you prefer coming with me?"

"I'll be fine." Christian replied in protest. "I'm sure nothing that bad will happen to me, I haven't got that far to go to get to the parking lot. Plus... Look at these corridors and the time. This place is deserted, everyone's most likely already back at their hotels and sleeping."

"Alright..." Jericho shrugged and turned and started walking off in the opposite direction.

Christian watched Jericho wander off for a moment before turning around himself and walking down the corridor in the opposite direction to his best friend. Christian shivered to himself as he walked down the long corridors, why do these places seem to get so chilly all of a sudden? He sped up his pace, not wanting to hang around anymore and hoped Jericho really wasn't going to be to far behind him. It must really be getting late... There was no one in sight in this building. But could Christian blame them? Look at the time!

Christian had two more corridors to go down and take a lift before he reached the parking lot. Before he could get really any further he saw two dark looking figures leaning against opposite walls from each other. Christian immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw them, knowing exactly who they were. He was about to spin on his heel and turn around to find another way out until...

"Well... If it isn't our favourite blonde, Jeff!" Came a voice, speaking loud deliberately so Christian would hear.

With that Christian didn't bother to fully turn around, no point. He'd already been spotted. "Look... I really don't want any trouble..." Christian sighed in annoyance as he walked closer to them. "It's getting late. I just want to go find my car, get to my hotel and get some sleep."

"Good." Matt smiled sweetly. "That means we're all on the same page."

"Huh?" Christian questioned, baffled as to what Matt was talking about.

"We don't want any trouble either." Matt answered.

"That's not the way I saw it yesterday with your brother." Christian hissed in return.

"Look. I'm really sorry about yesterday, Christian." Jeff turned his head and apologised, face looking like he was being sincere. "I was only having a bit of fun..."

"FUN!?" Christian exploded, obviously not very accepting of that apology. Christian pulled his long blonde hair back off one side of his neck and revealed the still very angry marks on his neck. "This has been bothering me like hell!! It hurts as it looks!"

"Look, I don't agree with what my brother did either but easy." Matt instructed. "He said sorry and it was just a bit of fun."

"Yea, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." Jeff continued to apologise and looking very sincere. "In fact... From where we're from... It can even be a sign of affection."

"Well I def weren't 'feeling the love', as you people put it!" Christian shot back but sighed, he was way to tired to fight with them. "But fine, whatever. I'm to tired to fight with you guys and it's getting late, I just want to get to my car."

Christian pushed himself forward to walk past but much like yesterday both of the brothers moved and stood in his way.

"Hey! What's you're problem?" Christian snapped, giving a massive frown to both brothers. "Aren't you two tired too? It's getting very late and need sleep."

"Nope." Matt replied simply, actually looking very wide awake. Both him and Jeff kept giving very dark and creepy looks and everything and have a very dark presence but both did look very awake.

"We love the dark." Jeff smirked in addition. "We just sleep during the day."

"You're starting to sound to much like my duh headed older brother." Christian grunted in response to that.

Matt and Jeff just looked at each other and gave dark grins, as if they had an inside joke.

"Move." Christian ordered finally, having enough of the weirdness for the day. He wasn't going to stand here all night having these two grin stupidly at each other.

"Sorry Christian... Other plans for you." Jeff grinned darkly at him.

"Nothing personal, just orders." Matt added with a dark smirk stuck on his face. "Oh! What am I saying? It's personal too."

"Plans? Orders? Personal!? Huh?" Christian stuttered, baffled as to what they were going on about.

"We usually detach business from personal but in this case... It is so both!" Jeff smirked, starting to step right up to Christian with a darkened look on his face.

"Come on, Christian!" Matt exclaimed in a massive duh sigh. "You can't tell us you haven't noticed things have been... Different, about us."

"Oh, I've noticed." Christian replied firmly. With Jeff starting to walk towards him a bit more he started to take a couple of wary steps backwards.

"Well... It doesn't matter because you're still going to have a shocker." Jeff continued in a childish voice, still continuing to walk slowly towards Christian, making Christian extremely uncomfortable.

"Stay away from me." Christian warned, eye's totally focused on the younger Hardy that was starting to get way to close for comfort.

Jeff smirked at the comment and cocked his head a little back at him. "Why?" Jeff replied in a childish but dark voice. "It's not like I'm gonna harm you, Christian."

"After yesterday, I don't believe that!" Christian shot back.

Jeff stopped for a second and pulled a major pout. "I said sorry for that! That was not intentional. I did not mean to cause any harm or discomfort. I just... Bit you a little to hard."

"I mean it, stay away from me." Christian replied firmly, continuing to step back from a Jeff Hardy that wasn't backing off like he wished.

Christian suddenly exclaimed to himself when he soon bumped into something from walking backwards. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, firmly pulling him into the person that was behind him.

"Gotcha." Whispered the person from behind Christian into Christian's ear. A smirk forming on the face. Christian turned his head just enough to see it was Matt Hardy that had come from behind. He soon quickly realised that he'd just had his eye's pinned on Jeff, so he didn't notice what Matt was doing. Christian cussed under his breath, how could he have been so stupid?

"You either come willingly or... Your coming with us by force." Jeff still smirked and walked totally up to Christian and Matt. He reached out his hand and gently started stroking Christian's long blonde hair affectionately, ignoring Christian's protests with him trying to jolt his head away from Jeff's hand. "I'd personally come with us willingly or things could get a little messy and some other people might end up hurt..."

* * *

**Uh oh, looks like Christian's in trouble. Will he get out of it this time?**

**Thanks for reading : )**


	11. Revelations: Part 2

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

Christian continued to try and jolt his head away from Jeff Hardy's hand, not wishing to be touched by this psychotic freak. He did find it strange though, for two men trying to kidnap him they were acting quite gentle on him. Plus Jeff's touch... Why was he acting so affectionate towards him? Well... That's at least what he calls it!

"Get off me!" Christian yelled and prepared to scream for help by opening his mouth wide.

Before Christian could start screaming for help Matt lifted one of his arms off and covered his mouth. "Not a smart move, Little One." He hissed darkly into Christian's ear.

Christian's eyes widened when he heard the 'Little One' comment. No one ever called him that except for... Gangrel. But that couldn't be! He hadn't seen Gangrel in ages, plus... Why would Gangrel want to hurt him? Christian thought he'd gotten over the incident of him leaving The Brood group, he wasn't usually one to hold grudges.

"Don't see why you'd want to fight us." Jeff extremely pouted, still gently stroking his fingers through Christian's long blonde hair. "We don't want to hurt you. Quite the opposite actually, what will happen will change your life forever, in a good way. You will never be alone again and you will feel the best you've ever felt in your whole life."

Christian's eyes narrowed, not believing a word that was coming out of the younger brothers mouth. With that he suddenly slammed his teeth onto Matt's hand. Matt let out a large yelp and loosened his grip on Christian and Christian managed to wriggle himself out of his remaining grasp. Matt grabbed hold of his hand with his other hand and looked the angriest he had been in years, almost making even Jeff jump. Christian lunged forward and knocked Jeff off balance for a moment as Christian ran past.

"Hey!" Jeff complained, as he stumbled a little but quickly regained balance. He turned to see Christian darting down the corridors.

"Don't just stand there!" Matt spat at Jeff, still holding his throbbing hand. "He's getting away!"

Jeff nodded and started running extremely fast down the corridors, with Matt quickly behind him. Sadly catching up with Christian quite quickly, catching him totally up just outside the lift down.

Christian felt himself get tackled from behind and was brought down to the floor with a thud. His mind spinning, all he wanted was to get away but noticed that they were extremely quick. He lifted his head a little to see that it was Jeff that had caught up with him and was now partially on top of him. He soon felt the weight lift off of him but as soon as he felt that he felt himself being tugged up off the ground by his clothing. He got pulled into another hold from behind but this time it was Jeff Hardy.

"I like playing games, Christian, but not right now. We have limited timing." Jeff almost whined in a childish voice.

Christian grumbled to himself, looking slightly to the side to see the lift that could've got him to safety. Cursing at himself for not making the extra few yards to the lift, he could've made it to the car then...

"Ho... How did you two run after me so fast?" Christian finally asked, seeing that now Matt had caught up, not looking the least bit happy. Christian didn't get it... He was in shape! Those two shouldn't have caught up with him so easily.

Matt held up the hand that Christian had just bitten, not a scratch could be seen... Christian's eyes widened when he saw it. He'd bitten him so hard that it would've left tooth marks, heavy bruising coming out...etc... on any normal person... Matt didn't seem to even feel pain in it anymore... What was up?

"Weird, isn't it?" Matt said calmly, glaring right into Christian's eyes. "For your little human mind anyway, huh? How we suddenly got so strong... How fast we can run... How... I can all of a sudden have things heal. Not have a scratch on me recently, even after brutal matches. Well... This might be the reason..."

Matt's head went down for a second and he slowly started to re-lifted it, at first he just glared. His head facing to downwards from the light to totally see his face, it made his already darkened expression even darker and scarier. "Want to see?" He asked softly.

"Want to see what?" Christian stuttered, unable to keep his cool any longer. His fear and worries beginning to surface through onto his face, making it very clear to see visually.

"You shouldn't be scared." Jeff whispered into Christian's ear. "He won't hurt you. Everyone else, yes, but you, no. You're out of bounds, not allowed to be a target."

Christian just gave Jeff a widened glance for a second, not understanding what Jeff meant but his words didn't comfort him any more.

Matt tilted his head up just a little more and the lighting caught something quite large and white in his mouth. Christian had to double take before he figured out what it was... Very large set of fangs! He gave Christian an extra big dark smirk before closing his mouth, lips just covering the fangs.

"Ok... Look guys... I'm really not in the mood for jokes..." Christian started in a nervous voice.

"Jokes? I don't remember saying that we were joking." Matt shot back.

"Doesn't things start fitting into place? Think about it." Jeff asked softly.

Christian doesn't give a verbal reply, his mind spinning as he realised that this all might not be a joke. Both Matt and Jeff looked deadly serious. Plus with all the recent things that had happened, this would explain quite a lot of questions.

Christian jumped out of his skin when he turned his head slightly and saw Jeff holding his mouth open a little, showing some larger teeth than normal but not totally out like Matt's. Jeff quickly shutting it again.

"Getting the picture?" Matt asked simply, eyes digging into Christian.

"Yo... You're... Vampires!? Both of you!?" Christian exclaimed, hardly believing even the words coming out of his own mouth. "You two must be joking! There's no such things as vampires! Quit playing with me!"

"Well! Jeff, looks like our little blonde friend here still doesn't believe us." Matt comically raised his eyebrows.

"Looks like he needs more convincing." Jeff smirked at his own comment.

Christian frowned and tried darting his head and neck a little further away from Jeff, not wanting to be bitten or anything again. "Just because you tried biting me really bad yesterday doesn't make you a vampire Jeff!" Christian stated. "Anyone could go and get those fake vampire teeth. Gangrel had a pair, their called implants! But that doesn't make them real!"

Both Matt and Jeff looked at each other and burst out laughing, obviously having an inside joke on something.

"You're so funny Christian!" Jeff replied, still laughing at the comment. "Did he really say that to you?"

"If those our so real then why didn't you sink them into me yesterday then?" Christian challenged, turning slightly to glare at Jeff who was still holding onto him tightly from behind.

"Ugh! Hello! I've already said!" Jeff sighed extremely, trying to get his message across. "You're off limits. I was just having a bit of fun with you, being affectionate, which you took the wrong way."

"And which one of you made that rule up, you or the darkened soul over there?" Christian mocked and then pulled a deadly serious face. "And that was not a bit of fun! It hurt actually..."

"Neither actually." Jeff answered the first question with a frown but then suddenly pushed Christian's long blonde hair out of the way to observe the area he'd touched yesterday. "I'm sorry about that." Jeff cooed when he saw what he'd created on the side of Christian's neck up close. "It's usually pleasurable to us and of course we heal automatically..."

"Just drop the fake vampire thing!" Christian demanded with a frown, not wanting to believe that any of it's real.

"Hmm... So you still really don't believe it?" Matt sighed, wishing Christian would stop being so difficult.

Jeff on the other hand ignored the comment and stayed glued to staring at Christian's neck area. Christian could hear the familiar hissing, like before. It gave him the creeps even more! What was that? A vampires trade mark? Suddenly without warning he leaned his face in and pressed his lips into Christian's neck. Christian felt Jeff's lips really dig in, as if searching for something in his neck, and a smile forming on his lips. The hissing slowly turned into more of a happy purring sound.

"Oi!" Christian yelled in shock and tried to move his head away from Jeff but Jeff stopped it with a firm hand on the top of the neck. "I had enough of this yesterday! I don't want any more of your damn hickey's!"

"Relax." Matt replied simply, not having a problem with what was going on in front of him. "He's not going to bite you this time."

"Then why is he on my neck?" Christian yelled in demand, wanting answers.

"Well... He loves the feeling of your blood running through the veins in your neck, as you should know it's our favourite body area." Matt explained roughly, obviously not bothering to go into too much detail. "He's actually being very sweet."

"Enough! Ok? I've heard enough about blood, vampires and whatever else. And make him quit the hissing and purring sounds! It's creepy!" Christian snapped.

Just as Christian finished his sentence they started to hear footsteps coming towards them. Christian didn't know whether to be horrified or happy about that. It could be his best friend, Chris Jericho, coming through the corridors after him to get to the parking lot. Or it could not be him... Either way, he was worried. The person could either help him out or could seriously get injured from these two nut jobs...

"Looks like I've a volunteer then!" Matt clapped to himself, acting excited, well as excited as current Matt really goes.

"Huh?" Christian questioned, trying to ignore Jeff.

"You don't want to believe us. I'll prove it to you, Little One." Matt answered, a very dark expression creeping onto his face.

"Oh... No... You don't have too..." Christian replied nervously, trying to persuade Matt off the idea. He really didn't want another person involved and getting seriously hurt by them.

Matt just ignored the comment and moved a little to gingerly look down the hallway to see who was coming. "Perfect..." Matt whispered happily when he saw who was coming up the hall.

The person soon reached the area of where Christian was being held captive by the two brothers.

"Christian!" Exclaimed the person Christian knew. "What the hell are you two doing with him?"

"Lance Storm... Glad you could make it at the 'right' time." Matt smirked, getting closer to the guy.

"What's happening here?" Lance questioned with a massive frown on his face. He looked at Christian with worry, not trusting whatever Jeff was doing on Christian's neck and having a tight hold on him.

"Oh... We were just about to demonstrate something to our lovely blonde friend here." Matt replied simply, smirk still clearly fixed.

"Lance. Just get out of here..." Christian tried to warn his friend but got cut off with a groan when Jeff started to lick the veins in his neck.

"Christian... I didn't know you swung that way." Lance raised his eyebrow.

"I don't!" Christian yelled back. "I want him to get off me!"

"That's all I need to hear..." Lance replied and started walking over to where Jeff was holding Christian captive.

Sadly Lance didn't get very far when he felt himself being hit from behind and fell onto his knees, painfully. When he fell to his knee's it revealed Matt had hit him from behind, of course. Matt then grabbed a loose piece of fabric hanging off Lance's shirt and very roughly dragged him to his feet.

"Leave him alone, Matt!" Christian shouted angrily at Matt. "He's done nothing wrong!"

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Matt smirked, not making a lick of sense. "I think he's the perfect person to show you a demonstration."

"Don't you dare!" Christian continued to shout but it fell on deaf ears. "And, like I said. He's done nothing wrong. Just being my friend and tag partner at times."

"What the fuck's wrong with you, Hardy!?" Lance yelled, confused on why this was going on.

Lance didn't get a answer, just felt himself being pulled back into a hold, like Christian, from behind. Christian's eye's widened as he watched Matt's mouth open and saw Matt's set of fangs extend right before his very eyes, coming out of their holders. He also saw Matt's eyes starting to flash red, like he'd seen in Edge's eyes yesterday... Plus his hands... They were starting to look more claw like than human. Next thing he knew he saw Matt's teeth suddenly sinking into Lance Storm's neck viciously, to say he wasn't biting nicely was an understatement!

Lance's mouth opened but no words came out. To Christian this scene was almost taken straight out of a horror movie! It couldn't be real... Lance's eye's then slammed shut and he was squishing them tight in pain.

"Matt! Stop it!" Christian yelled and tried desperately to fight himself out of Jeff's grasp but found no success in his tries.

Christian then felt the more he tried to fight Jeff off the more Jeff tightened his grip and suddenly started sucking at Christian's wounded neck. Christian couldn't help it for a second when he felt his eye's close almost in relaxation, he hated being in this situation and what was happening, but it was helping the pain in his neck. He felt it almost relaxing the stressed out muscles in his neck from where Jeff had bitten him yesterday.

When Christian opened his eyes again he saw a trail of loose blood dropping down Lance Storms neck as Matt continued with what look like sucking. He saw more trails of blood dripping down from Matt's happy mouth. Christian tried to struggle again to help his friend but once again didn't manage to get Jeff off him. Jeff had to be one of the strongest men he'd ever met, and he'd met tons of them in his profession!

It was to late anyway... Lance Storm went limp and Matt then withdrew his blood soaked mouth from Lance and gave Christian a bloody smirk. He threw what was left of Lance Storm to the ground like a ragged doll and obviously showed no respect to the person he'd just killed.

"Believe us now, Christian?" Matt asked slyly, now looking directly at Christian. He started to lick the remaining blood off around his mouth.

"How could you?" Christian gasped, shocked at the revelation of what both Hardyz had been saying was correct.

"I was being nice!" Matt shot back and smirked slyly at Christian. "Not any real scratch on him! Just one bite mark! Unlike Jeff Jarrett..."

"You didn't..." Christian gasped when he put two and two together and realised what was basically being said to him. "You two?..."

Matt nodded with his smirk still fixed. "Stupid cops... They think the claw and bite marks came from an animal or something!"

"I can't believe you did that!" Christian continued to gasp in disbelief. He'd been so worried all this time about the murderers coming back and such, when they were really around him all this time! "You ate him..."

"Yep, soz. Guys gotta eat. And you heard my brother that night, he was hungry. I was hardly going to let my baby brother starve, now was I?" Matt then playfully mock batted his eyelids, pretending to act all innocent when he couldn't be more the opposite. "That's what big brother's are for, right? He's not far enough to get his own food... And... Jeff Jarrett was just there... And we hated him... You hated him... We even got into having fun doing it... Seemed an all win situation and I still think that."

"Are you nuts!?" Christian screamed, aiming at both of them but Jeff still seemed to caught up to be paying much attention. "Sure I hated him but I wouldn't want him dead! Let alone the way you two did it! Plus, you left it in my hotel room! Let me go nuts and paranoid over that!"

"Nice touch, huh?" Matt smirked, more proud of himself than anything. Christian just glared at him in disbelief, this current Matt definitely didn't have any sense and morals on what he does. Didn't even seem to give anything much a second thought, and he was the calm, thoughtful and more serious one out of the two brothers!

"You two... You've been causing the everything around me... Haven't you? Making it go cold and feeling like I was being watched? Creeping me out in general!" Christian accused with a firm frown fixed.

"That weren't all us!" Matt defended. "Only sometimes... And we don't really do the cold thing."

"Great. There's more?" Christian replied in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Don't tell me, you have werewolves involved on this too!"

"Don't mock us." Matt growled firmly as he walked over to Christian and Jeff.

Christian almost cowered, Matt looked really scary and creepy when he got mad. "Look... If you want to kill me just get it over and done with. Just make it quick and painless."

Jeff lifted his head off Christian's neck and smiled at the work he'd just done. He soon quickly joined in with Matt to laugh at Christian's comment, yet again.

"So, you believe us now? Right?" Jeff asked eagerly.

Christian just blew out a heavy sigh and nodded, how could he not believe what he'd just saw? He just saw Matt drink Lance Storm's blood, therefore killing Lance in the process.

"Good." Matt replied, looking finally satisfied that Christian now believed what they were saying. "And how many times do we have to say it? We have no intention of hurting you... You're off limits. Lucky thing. Most people would kill for that option! There's something better in store for you..."

"Look at the neck now." Jeff smiled happily.

"Good job." Matt complimented when he saw what Jeff had done. He thought his brother was doing that, that was the reason why he wasn't bothered with what Jeff was doing earlier.

"Oh! What have you done to it now? I don't feel anything..." Christian gasped, dreading what the younger Hardy had done to his neck now.

"I got rid of the marking for you by releasing the stress in your muscles and veins." Jeff replied happily, clearly pleased with what he'd done. "It was the least I could do... I forgot it can be painfully..."

Both the brothers stood there for a moment, eyes blaring into Christian, waiting for him to say or do something. Christian didn't reply though, his mind almost going into panic and shock mode. If they didn't plot to kill him then what was their plans? And what had happened to them to make them this way? Was it really just them two? Christian tried shoving those thoughts out of his head for now, they weren't going to help him any right now. He soon realised that time must be running out for him to escape, he needed to do something and soon... He just needed to get outside and to the car... And pray to hell Jericho doesn't see them and get involved. Soon he'd be left with no friends at all!

Jeff leaned into Christian's ear to speak. "It's time to come home, Christian." He whispered into Christian ear in a very haunting sound of voice, Matt nodded his head in agreement to that.

Christian didn't know what the comment meant exactly but knew it couldn't be very good on his part. Home? Well he wasn't going back to Canada right now! What else could they mean?

Regardless... The way Jeff had said it was very chilling. Christian felt a shiver go down his spine from hearing it. He didn't want to go anywhere with them! God knows what would become of him!

"Oh Matt!" Jeff burst happily. "I can't wait! I'll be very good and look after him and everything."

"That's not just your job you know." Matt replied bluntly. "Christian will be all of our responsibilities. Besides, _he and she_ will make sure of everything."

Christian just gave Jeff a quirky glare. What was he, some kind of pet or something? To him it just sounded like it was only going to get worse for him. Escape plan, now! Christian figured he just needed to get to the lift. If he got there then he could get to the car and try and sort something out and think all about this later.

Matt and Jeff just seemed to drift off into conversation with themselves, talking about stuff Christian didn't quite understand. Not that he was paying much attention anyway, getting away from them was 1st priority. He can rethink things and piece things together later, when he was safe.

Christian suddenly swung a loose leg forward and hit Matt directly in the crotch. Matt immediately doubled over in pain and his eyes squinted shut showing just how painful it was. Before Jeff could really think or do anything in reaction to what Christian had just done, Christian swung the same leg backwards and hit Jeff in the crotch as well.

Not the most brilliant plan? Well, no. But Christian was desperate, desperate times call for desperate measures, no matter how much of a cheap shot it is.

Plus who could complain with results? Jeff virtually mirrored his older brothers reaction and doubled over, releasing his grasp over Christian. Christian took the chance and forced himself out of the rest of Jeff's hold with ease.

He immediately darted to the side and quickly pressed the button for the lift. Christian kept on tapping on it, wishing it would hurry up. Finally, after what seemed like forever for Christian, the doors finally dinged and opened for him. He darted in without a second thought and pressed the button for the ground floor but as he turned and saw the doors closing again he saw both brothers already recovering and heading towards the lift. Neither looking the least bit happy. Matt being the worst... Dude had recently got a serious temper attitude. Plus the glaring he gave...

Christian blew a huge sigh of relief as the doors closed way before either of them reached the lift.

He sagged a little when his thoughts finally sunk back in his head, Lance... What was he going to do? Were the brothers going to be stalking him now? Did he report them or what? But then again... Who in their right mind would believe that he'd gotten attacked by brother vampires? And oh yea, they also worked in the company!? A million questions just came into his mind... And he couldn't answer any of them... Not right now...

_THUD!!_

Christian jumped out of his skin when he felt the lift suddenly jump a little and heard thumps happening above his head. Christian slowly lifted his head a little to look at the ceiling, breathing heavy. What was that? Nothing looked wrong or anything...

All of a sudden Christian heard scratching noises, head still looking above him, terrified. They wouldn't! Oh what was he saying!? Yes, they would! That kind of drop and action wouldn't kill them or even most likely do a dent. Sure enough he started to see what looked like claws coming through the heavy metal of the lifts ceiling.

Christian's eyes widened in horror when the holes were big enough and had two very disturbed parts of faces glaring down at him. Christian almost felt himself stop breathing, he never felt so scared out of his life! He wasn't fighting anyone or anything normal.

"I'm really not in the mood for playing games, Little One." Matt hissed in a darkened voice, eyes blaring into Christian, who was now cowering in the corner looking up at them.

"Who's playing?" Christian shot back, trying not to let his fear show.

"Why can't you just come with us? Like a good brother." Jeff whined.

"Just leave me alone!" Christian yelled back at them. He darted his head to where it was saying the floor number, almost to the ground floor... Come on!

"Soz, just can't do that." Matt mocked, now getting his arm through a hole and trying to take a swing for Christian. Missing Christian by miles, of course. He left out a infuriated growl of annoyance with it.

"What the hell is your problem?" Christian yelled back with a frown, covering the fear. "Just... Leave me alone! I haven't done anything really to you!"

"Tough! Orders are orders. And unfortunately for you, me and my brother here agree and like the orders." Matt smirked.

Jeff didn't bother to make a comment or anything, just continued to scratch into the metal, making the holes even bigger. With the claws that he had, he was making it look like he was cutting through butter. With the holes getting bigger Matt started leaning in more and trying to make a grab at Christian but was still missing.

Christian kept ducking and switching attention between the two on the ceiling and the floor dial above the doors. Christian blew out the loudest ever sigh of relief when the elevator finally dinged and the doors opened, revealing the ground floor. At the end of the corridor Christian could clearly see the doors that led to the parking lot outside. Also that he must've been with the brothers for some time now because it was dawn and the sun rising.

Christian dived out of the elevator and started to dart down to the way out. He could hear both of his captors yelling after him but he did his best to ignore the voices and keep going. They could catch up with him at anytime, he couldn't allow that! Or his life might just be over.

After a certain amount of moments he happily reached the door and was glad to see the bright sun coming out. He flew open the door and started making his way out, until he felt himself get tackled from behind, like earlier. Half of him was out of the door and the other was still in the building and he felt a force trying to pull the rest of him back in. Christian was surprised that the door itself hadn't slammed on him and looked up to see Matt was holding the door open, stopping it from hitting him in half. Even so, he struggled the best he could but try as he might he couldn't get himself to stand up because of Jeff's weight and force. Christian dug his nails into the flooring and struggled to move his body forward bit by bit more through the door entrance, even though he was getting even more dead tired and didn't know how long he could hold on. But every time he felt himself managing to go through the door a bit more he felt Jeff's grip tighten on his legs and kept dragging him back, it was like an never ending tug of war and he wasn't getting far!

Christian felt himself starting to slip bit by bit, he was getting to tired to hang on and fight them. Plus Jeff was clearly stronger and was quickly now getting the upper hand over Christian. Christian desperately wanted his hands to keep holding on but felt them now just giving up on him. Just as he felt them letting go and him being totally dragged back into the darkened building a pair of hands slammed down on his own and pulled Christian out of the door. Jeff being determined didn't let go but saw that he hands slid down Christians legs till they were at his ankles.

Christian looked up to see who was helping him. "Jericho?" He said in amazement.

Chris Jericho didn't verbally reply, just continued to pull Christian out and basically nearly pulled him to his feet. Matt Hardy hissed angrily but didn't come out any further to touch him or anything or else he would've been hit by the sun, which was obviously still a weakness. Jericho quickly took note of that, meaning that neither would most likely follow them, he just needed to finish pulling Christian out of the shaded building. Not that was hard because he only had to get Christian's feet out. He pulled on Christian one final massive time and got him totally in the light.

"Shit!" Jeff cussed loudly when one hand got burnt by the sunlight. He didn't manage to let go of Christian in time. Jeff retracted himself further into the shade a little and grabbed his hand like he'd just been scolded with boiling water. Matt just hissed in a massive annoyance, making it clear he wasn't happy. He then proceeded to take his anger out on the door when he just suddenly slammed it closed hard, making even the bit of glass rattle.

"How did you..." Christian started to question as Jericho quickly dragged him away from the building.

"We'll chat later, just get in the car." Jericho replied bluntly.

Both of them glanced back a little and saw Matt giving them a death glare through the glass part of the door. He soon turned away and started to check on his baby brother, who was now obviously injured and in pain...

* * *

****

Wew, looks like Christian had a lucky break that time. And finally found out some answers but what next?...


	12. Not What It Seems

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

Both of them walked up to Jericho's car in a stunned silence. They had also checked for Christian and Edge's rental car but couldn't find it anywhere in the parking lot, he must've left... Christian found that extremely hard to believe, he knew what Edge had been like recently because of the incidents.

"I wonder what's happening...?" Christian started to question. "Did you see..."

"Wait till we get back to the hotel." Jericho butted in firmly, making Christian feel like he had something to hide.

Both of them looked shocked a little when they did reach Jericho's car. There was a figure waiting, waiting for them.

"Test?" Chris Jericho questioned with a confused face. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the hotel getting sleep?"

"I... Was." Test stuttered in reply. "I... Um... Woke up and was really worried when I saw you weren't back yet. Thought something must of happened..."

"Ha! Since when?" Jericho laughed in annoyance. "You sleep like a log and nearly always got to get the maximum sleep you can possibly get!"

"What's with all the accusing? I just caught a bus down here and saw that your car's still parked out here and wondered what was going on." Test protested.

Jericho just stood there and gave a little suspicious glare at him, not bothering to say anything to Test he asked Christian for his car keys. Christian wondered why Jericho was acting so off all of a sudden. He wasn't usually this uptight and wary but then again... After what they'd just seen it was understandable.

Jericho proceeded to open the car doors and motioned for them to get in, he didn't want to hang around this area any longer. God knows what else might pop up!

Jericho drove very quietly throughout the whole car ride, making the atmosphere tense. Christian knew that Jericho had just had a shock like himself but why was he being so stressy with Test for coming down? Test hadn't really done anything wrong except be concerned. But then again... Christian felt like there was something not quite right about Test as they drove along. He was sharing the back seat with him and he kept noticing that Test was glaring and looking at him extremely often. Test was quite a close friend... He wasn't usually giving looks like that.

"Bit late for you to be out isn't it, Christian..." Test observed, finally knocking some tension out of the car.

"Yea well... I had a spot of..." Christian replied but was struggling to find the correct words for it.

"Car trouble." Jericho finished the sentence. "That duh headed Edge just up and left with the rental car they were sharing. So... I decided to give him a lift."

"Ah." Test nodded, eyes still roaming over Christian, making Christian feel even more uncomfortable with every passing minute. "A little thing like you shouldn't be wandering around by yourself at these times."

"I can take care of myself, you know that Test very well." Christian shot back and gave a accusing frown.

"Still... You should be wrapped up in bed and asleep at this time. The freaks come out at night." Test continued.

"They sure do." Christian and Jericho replied in unison making each other give a uncomfortable giggle at the comment.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, inside joke." Jericho replied bluntly, obviously not wanting to say. "Christian's coming back to our place for a sleep."

"But what about Edge?" Test asked, even though he was asking his voice didn't sound very questioning. Like an empty question, didn't really need to know the answer but felt like asking anyway.

"We'll sort it later." Jericho replied bluntly. "Me and Christian will have a little talk about that, won't we Christian?"

Christian nodded.

"Alright. You look nervous and on edge, you really do need some sleep. Take my bed that's in mine and Jericho's shared room." Test observed and offered and gave Christian a what looked like a friendly smile.

"You sure?" Christian checked.

"Sure." Test continued to smile. "Looks like you need it more than I do. What's friends for? I've already had some sleep anyway, I have an hour or so on the couch before getting up."

"Bit early for you isn't it?" Jericho jabbed jokingly this time.

"Got things to get done today, that's all." Test shrugged off. "Not going to get done themselves now are they?"

"Thanks, Test." Christian smiled warmly back at Test. Happy to be able to get into a bed soon and have a good kip. Not that he'd get much after the scare of his life had just happened! Well... At least it'd give himself and Jericho a little privacy. Didn't need more people knowing about this!

"No problem." Test smiled back.

Even though not another word was mentioned throughout the car journey the uncomfortable Test staring on Christian continued. Christian just kept on thinking, what was his problem? He never acted this way normally. Plus he thought that Test would at least put up more of a fight of his own bed, he loved to sleep. Oh well... Maybe he was having an off day or something, everyone most certain can get those.

* * *

Both Jericho and Christian just lay there on the two single beds looking up at the ceiling quietly. After a little while they heard the door slam, which indicated that Test had left them now.

As soon as they had that signal Chris Jericho sat up and looked over at Christian, worry in his eyes.

"You didn't want to talk about this till _he_ left. Did you?" Christian accused, sitting himself up in the single bed.

"Wanted privacy... It's not something you really want others to know, now is it?" Jericho snapped back. "Plus... Was it just me or was something not right about him?"

"Well you know him better than I do." Christian replied.

Jericho just glared over at Christian, as if he was demanding a real answer.

Christian sighed to that and gave in. "Yea, fine. He was acting weird from what I could tell. But so what? Everyone can have an off day, plus is it really any of our business on whatever he does? He was worried then... He was just worried I guess for you."

"I know somethings not correct about him." Jericho snapped back firmly.

"And what do you think that's so wrong with him? Huh? He's been possessed or something? You don't believe in that kind of stuff." Christian joked back, trying to lighten Jericho's foul mood. Shouldn't it be him that was being like that? He was the one that had just been attacked by two brother vampires.

"I also didn't believe in vampires till I saw them tonight." Jericho shot back.

"You helped me..." Christian sighed. "How did you manage to get out of the building without being caught by them?"

"I went out the other way." Jericho stated simply. "I saw you were being chased into the elevator and dashed around the other way out, hoping to meet you outside. I saw you getting into the elevator and them standing there for a moment, I didn't think they'd catch up to you. But not wanting to run into them myself I ran the other way around and hoped to catch you in one piece outside. I had no idea that they were vampires at the time though or that it was Matt and Jeff... I didn't see that till I was struggling with them to get you out. Those can't be real, right? I mean... They were just play acting, weren't they?"

"I wish I could say that..." Christian sighed in despair.

"You're kidding me right?" Jericho replied, eyes widening. "I thought they were in costume or something? Trying to scare you or whatever. Guess the mind really does look for a more reasonable explanation when it's something the person doesn't want to believe in was true."

"They killed Lance..." Christian started to weep as the mental images all started to come flooding back.

Jericho's eyes widened even more in disbelief but knew Christian couldn't be lying, Christian virtually never cried. "Lance? You mean, Lance Storm?"

Christian nodded, shoving his face into both of his hands. "_They _killed him. Right in front of me while I was being held captive."

"No... I can't believe it." Jericho replied in a stunned voice, looking down at Christian horrified. "Not Lance... But... How?... How did they do it?... I didn't see any weapons! On them or around anywhere!"

"They're vampires!" Christian cried. "What else do you think they'd kill someone with!?"

"Fangs? Those things were really real?"

"Yes!" Christian cried again in despair. "I'm not shitting you! I'm totally serious, I saw it all! I'm not lying!"

"Ok... Ok!" Jericho started to breath in deeply, trying to keep calm and regain control over himself. "Tell me what happened from the moment I left you."

Christian sat there and weeped the whole story out and went pretty much into every detail that he could remember of it. There were certain points where Christian felt like totally breaking down but Jericho moved himself out of his bed and sat on Christian's to comfort him. Jericho rubbed his back and past some tissues, sensing that it was really hard for Christian to repeat.

"They did the Jeff Jarrett murder!" Jericho screeched by the end of it all and Christian went back to mentioning that detail.

"Yes. They were even happy with what they did!" Christian replied. "All those claw marks... Teeth marks... That was them, feeding."

"We need to call the police before they do anything else!" Jericho exclaimed. "Their seriously dangerous and could go after you again!"

"We can't!" Christian exclaimed back.

"Why not? I'd love to see those two freaks get banged up!"

"Oh yea and who's going to believe us Chris? Are they going to listen to two wrestlers that think they saw two brother vampires? We'll just end up on a mental ward!" Christian pointed out bluntly.

"But... We can't... Just let them get away with everything..." Jericho tried to protest in a desperate voice. "I mean... What happens if they come back?"

"Yea..." Christian sighed, feeling deeply troubled.

Jericho's face suddenly turned firm. "Well they better not or else they've got trouble. I'm not going to let them anywhere near you, Christian. I thought they were freaks before but this!"

"They'll be to strong for you Jericho." Christian pointed out, not wanting another person getting hurt on his account.

"Don't care." Jericho replied sternly. "Besides, they'll leave you alone more when you're with others. But for now I've got an idea while we try and get our minds around things."

"What kind of idea?" Christian questioned warily.

"You're out anyway from the Jeff Jarrett thing, well I've got some holiday time that needed to be used."

"And just what are you suggesting? Run away?"

"Not run away really... More like... Taking a break out. Go somewhere they won't know where to look, like going back to our homeland Canada." Jericho suggested, hoping that his idea was seeping through well with Christian. "We need to lay low while this dies down. We also need time to think on what we're going to do on this and we can't do that here with them hovering around in the company."

"I guess..." Christian replied uncertain to the idea. "But what about Edge? I can't just leave him."

Jericho suddenly looked down a bit, looking like he was searching for the right wording to what he wanted to say.

"What is it?" Christian asked in worry.

"But he just left you tonight Christian. He's not exactly Mr. Reliable." Jericho reminded Christian. "He's not very well thinking of your best interests."

"Yea but... That was him being forgetful or something... Or maybe something even happened to him!" Christian started to panic towards the end. Sure. His brother and him haven't been seeing eye to eye in recent times but that didn't mean he wanted him seriously hurt or anything by those freaks! Plus... He didn't want to leave his brother behind, especially with no trace.

"He took the car and just seemed to go off."

"Yea but that doesn't mean I should just up and leave without breathing a word or not have him coming with us!" Christian snapped back. "I know you don't like him or anything Chris but... He's my brother."

"Fine, fine." Jericho surrendered, seeing that Christian was only going to get upset if it didn't go his way. "But we can't do anything till later, it's still very early morning. And we need sleep."

"I don't think I can sleep after what's just happened..." Christian sighed.

"You should at least try." Jericho replied, making it sound more like an order. "Even if it's just lying there, you should get some rest."

"Do you think Edge is really alright though?" Christian fretted. "What happens if those freaks got him?"

"Don't know Christian..." Jericho sighed. "I bet he's fine. Bet he's down the hall from us right now and having a sleep in your guys' room. We can check on him when we get up."

"Did you find anything by the way? When you went to check on Edge in his dressing room." Christian asked in a sigh.

"Not really..." Jericho replied sticking his nose up a little. "When I went in there all his stuff was gone, no trace of anything really."

"Oh..." Christian sighed again, feeling a bit disappointed.

"The only thing I found was this..." Jericho continued and pulled something out of his discarded jacket pocket.

"Just a slip of paper?" Christian frowned when he saw it in Jericho's hand.

"Well... It's got a symbol on it but I can't tell what it is." Jericho shrugged and forced the piece of paper into Christian's hand. "Didn't know your brother was into things like that. You know... Creepy old symbols and stuff... Looks like something you'd summon a demon with."

Christian frowned, not understanding why something like that would be in his big brother's dressing room. He opened his hand and unwrapped the creased up piece of paper. His eye's widened when he saw the symbol that was drawn on the paper, it was The Brood sign... Something he hadn't seen in so long...

"Something wrong?" Jericho frowned intensely when he saw Christian's foul facial expression.

"Just a little weird is all..." Christian replied in a wearily tone of voice, not sure whether he should really say anything at all. The Brood really wasn't something to be discussed... Was almost a private thing between it's previous members, not that a lot of people would believe some things that got on...

"Seen that marking before?" Jericho pushed on.

"You could say that again." Christian frowned. "Just something from the past you can say... Something that needs to stay there. Wonder what it was doing in Edge's dressing room at work..."

"Dunno, could just be something old and he just had it hanging around and forgot about having it." Jericho suggested.

"Suppose..." Christian frowned again, wishing he could accept Jericho's explanation but it was most likely wrong... If it was what he thought then he was already setting into panic mode.

* * *

Christian hopped out of bed and started to get dressed as soon as Jericho had surfaced from his sleep. He led the illusion that he had slept to Jericho but in reality... He hadn't slept a wink. Couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about all the revelations of yesterday, the attack... Test's weird attitude... The Brood symbol! It just can't be! Gangrel hasn't been seen in ages! He wasn't even in the company right now... He seriously couldn't be stalking him. But how had both the Hardyz become vampires? They don't just become them by themselves!

"Sleep well?" Jericho asked softly, knocking Christian out of his millions of thoughts.

"Not really..." Christian admitted in a sigh.

Jericho let out a deep sigh of his own and walked over to where Christian was standing, who was now totally dressed. He reached out and put a comforting hand on Christian's shoulder. "Relax. Please. You having a nervous breakdown won't be helping anybody, including yourself. Understand?"

Christian nodded slowly, seeing Jericho's point but still couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. It was just all to much for him right now! All at the same time. It felt like his life was just cracking into little bits and pieces.

"That holiday will most likely do you the world of good. We'll sit down, relax and think of things we can do to sort things to as reasonable as we can." Jericho reasoned with Christian. "Now, I'll just go and call Vince or Shane and see about that. You just stay here."

Christian frowned at the comment. "I'm in shock, not a child."

"Soz." Jericho replied quickly as he wandered out of the bedroom.

Christian followed his best friend out of the bedroom and into the living room. "Looks like someone's already delivered the newspaper..." Christian commented as he sat down and noticed today's paper was on the sofa he was sat on.

Jericho looked up at Christian holding the phone receiver in his hand and was just about to dial a number. "Oh... Yea. We get that delivered every morning. Shows how late we were sleeping!"

Christian nodded slowly in reply and pick up the newspaper and was horrified just by the front cover of it. Christian didn't make a noise for a moment because Jericho was on the phone, pleading his case. He opened the newspaper and started to read the main article that was being advertised on the front cover.

"Got it!" Jericho cheered to Christian when he got off the phone. "Looks like we're going to be able to head off today! Both of us. I said that you were finding it very stressful at work and needed to have a bit more time off and I'm using my holiday time."

"Yea... Great..." Christian sighed, not really paying a lick of attention of what Jericho had just said.

"What's wrong?" Jericho asked with worry in his eyes when he saw Christian's eyes glued to the newspaper.

"Read this." Christian replied simply and held up with newspaper for Jericho to take.

Jericho's eyes widened when he read the main article and saw what Christian meant. "But... How?" Jericho finally stuttered, searching for words. "Looks like Lance Storm wasn't the only one murdered earlier this morning..."

"The same kind of death..." Christian sighed. Other people still might be baffled on what and how these people were being killed off but Christian knew better now and saw some of it in action last night. "We have to get out of here... Now."

"Already on it." Jericho shouted back out of the bedroom, already starting to pack stuff away before Christian even looked back at him and realised.

"But... Most of my stuff is still in mine and Edge's hotel room." Christian pointed out. "Plus I need to still find my brother."

"Why don't you go over? It's only a few corridors away from here." Jericho shouted back the suggestion.

"But what if they come..." Christian started to protest.

"It's daylight!" Jericho reminded. "You saw what happened to Jeff Hardy the moment his hand touched some sunlight! They can't go out in it."

"Yea... Still doesn't explain _that_." Christian shot back, referring to the what was in this mornings newspaper.

Jericho didn't have a come back for that. Usually he would've said it was a trick of their imagination or whatever but after now knowing vampires were really real, that meant anything was possible in his mind. "Just... Stay away from _him_..."

"No problem with that. I just hope he will stay away from me until we at least leave here." Christian replied. "Ok, I'm quickly popping to mine and Edge's room. I'm taking my phone and if anything happens I'll try to call."

"Ok." Jericho shouted back, now sounding wary himself. "Just stay away from him, if you see him in the corridors or anything just act like nothing's wrong, Ok? I'll give you 30 minutes, if you're not back in that time I'm going to be coming looking for you and assume that somethings happened and you haven't been able to call."

Christian turned his head a little and saw Jericho's face pop in the doorway quickly and replied with a nod before Jericho resumed to packing. Before getting up off the sofa he looked at the picture again of a dead person in the opened newspaper next to him.

"How?..." Christian whispered, to low for his best friend to hear in the other room. "We just saw Test... How could he be found dead in the early hours of the morning when me and Chris just saw him? What or who is he...?"

Christian quickly turned his head away, unable to look at the dead Test picture anymore, and got up off the sofa and grabbed his mobile off a nearby table...

* * *

****

Wew, looks like more things are off here and Test is now not to be trusted. But just how and what has happened there?

Hope you enjoy reading this and tell me what you think.


	13. Strange Appearences and Disppearences

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

Christian let out a loud sigh as he walked down the hotel corridors. Why was all this happening to him? Could his life get any worse?

Apparently that was a yes, he realised when he got to his and Edge's hotel room and found it close to being stripped bare. Even some of _his_ stuff was missing... Why? Why would Edge want to take some of his stuff? Everything that belonged to Edge was totally gone...

Christian almost felt tears coming to his eyes, even he was finding it hard that he was getting so upset. Good chunk of weeks ago he couldn't have given a rats ass what happened or what his older brother did when he wasn't around him. But it felt like himself and Edge were finally forming an 'Ok' relationship after all the things they'd been through and done to each other. And now it's ending like this... Edge just disappearing off into the middle of nowhere and not saying anything.

Christian started to get the feeling that Edge didn't leave all by his sweet little self. Not after the way he'd been acting recently... Plus, after what happened to himself with the Hardy brother's, who knows what could've happened to him!

Christian shook his head, there was no point of him just standing there looking into space, deep in thought. If he didn't get back quick enough Jericho would be worried all about him. He moved quickly around the room, found his bags and started finding and packing whatever was left and what he could find. He noticed some very personal family objects were gone, strange, why would Edge want those? He had his own. Plus he couldn't find a few sets of his clothes but most was still there.

It took Christian about 15 minutes to quickly pack what he wanted, he really didn't want to be alone right now. Christian found a few things that was Edge had left behind and decided to pack them anyway, just in case something had happened to him or he accidentally left it here. He was about to leave the hotel room when he found a piece of paper taped to the door. When Christian got closer to the door to look he saw that it was labelled, Christian. And just under his name had a little The Brood symbol drawn on it, making Christian go wide eyed. Christian was getting sick of hearing about and seeing that damn symbol now! He felt a chill up his spine thinking about The Brood, the group was dead! Why was it still hanging around? Christian snatched it off the door and opened up the folded piece of paper.

_Dear Christian,_

_Why did you have to go and do that yesterday? Don't know what I mean? You will soon._

_Don't worry about me, I don't want you to, I'm fine. In fact, better than fine, best I've been my whole entire life._

_The company? Don't care. Let them report me and stuff, whatever. They will never find me anyway._

_DON'T WORRY FOR ME! Understand!? You're not alone, so don't worry about being by yourself. And I'll be knowing what you're doing..._

_Love you_

_Edge_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Christian just stared at the note in disbelief. The wording was creepy... He'll be knowing what he's doing? What does that even mean? Plus it wasn't even spoken like Edge... That just doesn't seem possible that they came from Edge, plus it gave no explanation to where he'd gone or anything. Anybody could've come in and written this!

Christian scrunched up the paper a little and shoved it into his jeans pocket and picked up his bags full of stuff. What the hell was he going to do with this? Should he hand this into the police? Christian was starting to think that that would actually not be such a bad idea. Well... What happens if Edge was really taken by force or something? He needed to know his brother was safe. What if the vampire brothers got him? Like before when they attacked him yesterday.

Christian opened the door and quickly looked around the hotel apartment, making sure he'd gotten everything and hadn't left anything behind. When he was sure he walked out totally and closed and locked it behind him.

He started to struggle with his fair few bags down the hallway, trying to get back to Jericho's room as fast as possible. Christian saw a figure loaded with long blonde hair heading his way and felt himself almost having a heart attack when he realised who it was.

"Hey Christian." The figure smiled at Christian when they were close enough to talk to each other.

"Oh... Hey... Test..." Christian greeted nervously, not sure where to look.

"That's an awful load of bags you got there, Christian." Test observed. "Going somewhere are we?"

"Yea... I'm just... Going to be changing hotels... I haven't been liking their services here." Christian stuttered and finally managed to pick out a lie to tell. "I'm going with Chris Jericho... Hope you don't mind having to have a room by yourself."

"Oh... Well... That's alright." Test finally said, looking a bit surprised by the new news. "Yea, that's fine. You and Chris Jericho are best friends anyways, aren't you? Be good for you anyway, you've been having a hard time and everything with the stuff you've been through."

"Thanks... For being so understanding Test." Christian forced out the thanks.

"Not a problem, Christian." Test smiled warmly at him. "You heading straight out or something?"

"Umm... Heading quickly back to yours and Jericho's current room." Christian replied, unsure whether it was a wise idea to say anything to whoever this really was.

"Well I was just heading off again to do some more errands, do you want me to drop you and Jericho off at your new hotel?" Test offered.

"Oh no, we're fine." Christian replied almost to quickly.

"You alright, little thing? You seem kind of off, not feeling well?" Test pulled a deeply concerned face at Christian. Almost lifting a hand up to feel for Christian's temperature.

Christian quickly darted his head away from Test's hand, not wishing to be touched by the bigger man. "I'm feeling a little... Ill. But I'll be fine!" He replied quickly, trying cover up.

"Ok... Well... At least let me carry your bags for you." Test offered again, being friendly as ever.

"I guess... Just to the door of the room, Ill be fine after that." Christian agreed, reluctantly. He saw that Test was being persistent and was most likely not going to let it go, so he had to let him do something.

"Ok." Test shrugged and took some of the bigger bags off Christian. Both of them started to walk down the corridors, Christian kept on trying to keep Test at arms length away from him. The guy was dead! So what did that make this... Person?... that's helping him!? "... Are you sure you're alright, Christian?" Test asked again. "You're incredibly jumpy and look really pale in the face."

"Oh... I'm sure I'll be fine. Most likely just need... Good food and some more sleep." Christian replied quickly, trying to shrug his nervousness and ill feeling off.

"You better. Don't want you to stay in such a state." Test warned, almost starting to sound like a parent.

Christian didn't care to reply to that and just kept on walking, giving Test a dodgy glare from the comment. And they soon reached the door and Test dropped Christian's bags and quickly swiped his room key through the security system.

"I better get going. Got things to do and check on." Test said simply. "Look after yourself now, Ok? See you at the next show or whatever."

"Sure. Thanks. Bye." Christian replied flatly and quickly picked up the other bags and pushed his way into the room.

--

Jericho was just finishing loading his bags into the living room when Christian entered and he looked up at the clock to check the timing.

"Bit late, aren't you?" Jericho questioned briefly.

"Yea..." Christian replied blankly, while setting down his own bags.

Jericho didn't like the tone of voice and looked at Christian to see his friend very pale and disturbed. "Christian..." Jericho said softly. "Are you alright?..."

"No." Christian replied simply before setting himself roughly down onto the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Jericho continued to question and quickly rushed over to sit next to Christian on the sofa.

"Edge... He's gone..." Christian sighed, sadness could be clearly heard in his voice.

"Gone? Gone where?" Jericho frowned.

"I don't know!" Christian burst and let a few tears flow.

"Oh... Come on Christian..." Jericho replied softly again. "He couldn't have gone that far..."

Christian's hand dived into his jeans pocket and pulled out the note and handed it to Chris Jericho to read.

"That marks on this again..." Jericho observed before getting to read the main part. "That thing creeps me out."

"Not as much as it does me." Christian frowned.

Jericho looked at Christian warily and opened up to see the main part of the actual note. Jericho was starting to feel that this symbol represented something more and meant something to his best friend. Chris Jericho pulled a funny confused face when he read it and kept rereading it, as if not understanding what he was hearing. "This... This thing doesn't sound like Edge at all. That's not his words." Jericho declared finally.

"I know. That's what makes me worried, even more." Christian shot back.

"I think someone else must have written this. There's no way Edge would've just left like this and stuff without at least dragging you along with him. Plus that symbol just appearing again like this..." Jericho frowned.

"Yea... Creepy." Christian replied flatly.

"Don't worry. We'll soon be totally away from all of this, need some space to think and relax." Chris Jericho tried to reassure Christian. "By the way... You don't look so good... Do you want some sleep or something?"

"No." Christian replied bluntly, how could he sleep at a time like this? "I think... Just before we leave we should... Maybe... Report this to the police."

"You really think that it's a set up by someone else, don't you?"

"Of course. It's just not like Edge, especially the recent Edge." Christian nodded. "Plus after what happened to myself last night, I'd say that it could be a good possibility."

"You're right... I guess..." Jericho nodded slowly. "Well... I guess we could quickly stop by the police station and stuff before heading to the airport."

"Yea and wait and see whether he at least turns up for work while we're away." Christian agreed, but seriously doubted that he would. "I just hope... That he'll call me or something, so I know what he's doing and that he's alright."

"He should do, hopefully. I'm sure he will if he can reach a phone." Jericho agreed, trying to comfort Christian's thoughts. "Oh... How did you get all those bags back up here? Must've had to have done several trips... Plus... Who let you into the room?"

Christian went pale a little, rethinking his bang in with Test. "Well... Our little 'friend' was in the corridors."

"Test?" Jericho frowned.

Christian just nodded to it.

"What was he doing around here!?" Jericho exclaimed. "He didn't come in here or anything... Why would he be back here, at the hotel, and not come into his own hotel room!?"

"Well, I don't know!" Christian shot back. "I found him walking down the hall quite near mine and Edge's room. God knows why he was around there in the first place!"

"I'm not sure I even _want_ to know!" Jericho retaliated.

"But... What is he?..." Christian almost whispered in fear. "It can't be our Test, can it?"

"... I don't... Know..." Jericho stuttered, worried for both their safety. "But one things for sure. I'm not going to allow him near us again, understand?"

Christian just nodded, all of this as a whole was just purely giving him a headache and making him feel sick. The newspaper was saying that the real Test had been found dead at the companies work place... "... What happens if it's like a shape shifter or something...?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Christian." Jericho snorted to the idea. "You're letting your fear run away with your imagination."

"And let me remind you... And I didn't believe in vampires... Till now." Christian mocked and frowned. As far as he was concerned anything could be real.

"..." Jericho was silent for a few minutes before finally speaking. "Well... Come on. No point in us just hanging around here and getting stressed about things. And I want us to preferably be out of harms way as quick as possible."

"Suppose." Christian grunted and got up to start picking up his bags.

--

Both Christian and Jericho looked relieved when they realised that they could just call a member of staff to carry their luggage down to their car. Acting duh headed? Fears and scares do that to you.

"It's the black one in the exclusive spot, can't miss it." Jericho told the member of staff.

The member of staff nodded in understanding and continued to push the cart full of Chris Jericho and Christian's luggage. Both the blondes had to go over and check out of the main desk.

The person smiled warmly at them when they approached and said they both wanted to check out.

"Names?" She asked politely.

"Chris Jericho, on the WWF account." Jericho answered simply.

"Christian Cage, also on the WWF account." Christian added. "We weren't sharing rooms together though."

"Thank you..." She replied softly and tapped into the computers. "Rooms... 202 and 253?"

"Yep." Both of the friends replied in unison.

"Ok..." She replied sweetly and continued to tap into the computer. "What about... Edge and Test?"

"Oh... Test should be staying on in the current room... I think..." Christian replied, unsure whether he should say yes or no.

"Really? He hasn't been checking in for a fair few days like he all the others have been on the WWF account..." The lady raised an eyebrow.

"Past couple of days?" Christian questioned, almost letting his mouth just totally drop to the floor.

"No, no. There has to be some kind of mistake..." Jericho stuttered, in denial of what the woman had just said to them.

"I'm afraid not Mr... Jericho."

"But... That can't be so." Jericho continued in denial. "Test slept in my room just last night..."

"That's impossible. He hasn't even been seen around the hotel in days, very uncommon."

"But... I just saw him like... 30 minutes ago, right here, in the corridors." Christian butted in with his protest.

"Once again... Impossible."

Both of them frowned at the comment. Christian knew who and what he saw! The person that's at least looking like Test was definitely there.

"Same goes for... Edge, is it?" The lady continued. "He hasn't been seen in a good while and hasn't been checking in."

"That's ridiculous!" Christian burst. "I saw him! Just yesterday. He stayed in the hotel just yesterday."

"There are no records of him doing so." The lady replied flatly.

"But... I've just been to our room... His stuff has been cleared out. He must've been in and done that..." Christian replied with a stunned facial expression.

"Sorry but that can't be correct. They both must've just left without either of your acknowledgements of them leaving." The lady brushed off their comments. "You're free to leave, I've checked both of you out. But I'm afraid... Since the other two haven't been around and stuff then I'm going to have to let the rooms go and be free to let out."

Both nodded in understanding, they guessed, and left the desk and walked out of the hotel and into the parking lot and quickly found Jericho's car. The cart full of their luggage had been left next to the car's boot and both blonde's continued to load their stuff into the car in total silence.

Both of them got into the car and Jericho just drove off blankly.

"Where are we going?" Christian finally broke the silence and gave a nervous glare across to Jericho.

"Police station." Jericho replied blankly, his eyes not leaving the road.

"You think that's smart too?" Christian probed him.

"Somethings not right here, Christian. Not right at all... Some of the things... Even impossible." Jericho shook his head slightly in disbelief but his eyes still remained on the road. "Edge just had a match on WWF last night! Plus you two shared the room the night before. That combined with Edge's disappearance, people's deaths, the two vampire brothers, the note and that 'not checking in' thing on top of it equals tell the police and get both of our butts out of here. QUICKLY!"

Christian just looked straight ahead, stunned as hell. Realising when Jericho added it all up, it was possibly even worse than he imagined... And what was worse? It was circulated all around him!

* * *

****

Looks like Jericho and Christian are off on their trip now but what awaits them ahead?

Been enjoying writing this, hope you lot have liked reading it so far : )


	14. Canada Trip: Blood, Threats And Symbol

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

The small blonde peered out of the window, entranced by the scenery outside. It has been a fair while since he'd seen this much snow, he loved it, felt magical. Felt like home. The snow was at least a couple of feet outside the cabin that the young blonde was staying in, some of the snow was even piling up on the outer window sill. The blonde shivered a little and turned to go away from the window now, the coldness was starting to seep through it, if you were to close to the window.

The blonde let out a sigh as he glanced around the luxurious cabin that his best friend had rented out for them to stay in, for their little 'break'. To him he couldn't care less where he stayed right now, wasn't like the place they stay in would really help him in the long run, but his best friend had been insistent that he was not staying in a dump and only likes to stay in something with class. But oh well, what did it matter? They had the money and such for it, might as well.

The long haired blonde felt like he was just getting annoyed with himself, felt like his brain had gone into overdrive and was just going around in circles. The recent events was all he could think about, so many questions that he wanted answers for, and he most likely wasn't going to get them. Not with ease anyway. He could feel himself getting so stressed that at this rate he was going to make himself ill from it. But he couldn't help it... He felt the need to get his mind around things the best he could and this was the best time, now that he was temporarily away from it all.

His best friend had gone out, yet again. He seemed to be constantly on the go and wanting to just go out and have fun, acting like this was a real holiday. He invited him countless times to go with but he just personally wanted to stay in, try and get his mind around the things that had just gone on around him. Plus he didn't really feel so safe anymore... Even if they were in a small town in Canada. At times his best friend just seemed insensitive now, not wanting to sit around and talk with him about what happened and didn't seem to want to think about it. In a way the small blonde just thought that his best friend was finding it hard to accept and didn't want to face it. Not that he could blame him... But what were they going to do when they had to go back and do their job?

He walked over to the sofa and sat down, switched on the TV with the remote. He just wanted to drown out his thoughts. With his best friend being out the silence in this cabin was just a nightmare, it was eerily to peaceful for his liking.

Sadly the TV proved useless because moments later his thoughts had caught up with him again and he was just sinking into them.

The Hardyz were vampires... Each time he thought that the more abnormal it sounded. But how? They couldn't have just become that way by themselves. Were there possibly more vampires around? Yea... He guessed, that's how the species would survive, if you can all them that. And what about Luna being back? She seemed to friendly with them, did she have something to do with that? Whatever, he didn't trust her. He couldn't wait to get out of there! Away from them...

The moment himself and his best friend left that hotel they drove to the police station and gave their statements. He told them about the situation with Edge and that he thought that something bad could've happened to him. He had handed over the note that was supposedly written by Edge but insisted on it not sounding like him and didn't believe it was from him. What pissed him off was the fact that the police didn't seem to be taking him that seriously. They had what they were thinking written all over their faces, that Edge most likely just wandered off without mentioning and should turn up soon for work. He was a grown man, didn't need to be told what to do and he wasn't missing that long. But they took the note anyway and promised to carry out tests on it to determine whether it really was from Edge himself. The blonde felt super annoyed but it wasn't like he could actually tell them _everything_! And without telling them everything it made it very hard to get his point across. The only one that truly understood was his best friend... They finished their time at the police station to tell them where they were going, so they would be able to get in touch.

At the airport both himself and best friend had called up Vince and had told him what they had thought, that Edge had gone missing. Vince sounded slightly concerned but not to much, obviously thinking that he would just show up and work, Edge never missed his job. Vince however did promise that he'd keep him updated with whether Edge turned up and what was happening and took the number for the cabin they were going to be staying in. Vince also promised that when he did see Edge next he'd pass on the number and get Edge to give him a call.

Things have gotten weirder since he'd been up here in a small snowy town in Canada. Not right where he was but the news that he gotten through the phone. Vince was now worried because Edge didn't show up that night, or any other night recently in fact. That got the polices main attention, finally, and he's been missing ever since. No appearances, no more notes, not even a phone call to anybody...

He was starting to think that possibly the worst has happened, as much as he hated to admit it and wished his hoping could continue. It was strange... Back a couple of weeks ago he wouldn't have had a care in the world if Edge went missing but it's amazing how feelings can grow in such short times. They might not have been perfect but he didn't want Edge to end up the same way that his friend's Lance and Test ended up...

The police had finally phoned today with the results of the testing's on the note that was left in the hotel room. His best friend knew nothing of this though because he's been out since god knows when! They had tested the handwriting on the note and put it against Edge's official handwriting, which Vince supplied. It proved that Edge had not written the note, the handwriting was completely different. Plus they tested for fingerprints and found tons of different fingerprints on there but none matched Edge's. But what was really surprising was they ended up finding a speck of blood in the corner of the note's paper. They managed to test that to but couldn't find a match for the blood speck, that just sent a shiver up his spine. Christ knows where that came from and who it was from and even how it got there. Most likely some of the many questions he'd never find out...

Just that second the small blonde snapped out of his recapping thoughts and felt a pure ice cold shiver go up his spine. He also had the urge that he was being watched and could've sworn that he heard footsteps from behind.

"Hello?" He called out, turning around a little. "Jericho?"

Christian frowned when he saw that no one was there and got no verbal response, obviously Jericho wasn't back yet.

"That's it!" Christian exclaimed to himself in annoyance. "I've obviously been over thinking things to much and been staying in this cabin way to long! Starting to imagine things..."

With that the long haired blonde picked up the TV remote and switched it off, it didn't seem to be doing him any good. He flipped himself off the sofa and went over and grabbed his coat and left the cabin, for the first time in days.

* * *

Christian felt the coldness of the snow as he walked along, having absolutely no idea where he was heading to and also... Didn't really care. He'd stayed in the cabin to think things through but as just proven there was such a thing as thinking things to much. Plus he'd been to scared to really walk around, he knew this was a totally different place and that Matt and Jeff weren't up here but... He still didn't feel that comfortable going around by himself due to the more recent shocks and horrors, after Edge going missing. But he had to get out... What could really go wrong up here? No one but Vince and maybe Edge would know where he and Chris Jericho was. Plus he'd been watching WWF, Matt, Jeff and Luna were all still there and doing all the shows and stuff, so it was impossible for them to be here.

The blonde was growing tired after a while, feeling like he didn't have that much energy to begin with. It felt like he was going around in circles in this small town, most likely because he was, the place was so small. Strangely, he never did see Jericho around while on his walk. He found that almost impossible considering how small this place was and he felt like he'd been everywhere in it already! He ended up going into the small park with a frozen up lake. He found a bench and brushed some of the snow off of it and sat himself down. He looked around briefly to see that not many people were around in this area, but that was alright, meant he wouldn't be so disturbed. He breathed in the deep cold air in one big go and breathed out again. Sure he was thinking about the same things again but this was better, fresh air made him feel better than being stuck in that secluded cabin, even if it was luxurious.

"Bit cold for you to just be sitting here, isn't it?" Came in a voice, knocking Christian out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Christian stuttered and looked to the side of him to see a middle aged old man standing there looking down at him. He gave him a brief look up and down, the man weren't really much to look at. Just an oldish lonely looking man that most likely wanted to chat to some random person, he looked totally harmless.

"Bit cold for you to just be sitting here, isn't it?" The man repeated casually.

"Oh... Well... Not really." Christian shrugged. "I love the snow and cold really."

"Ah, you must be originally from Canada." The man smiled and remarked.

"And you thought differently?" Christian challenged.

"Did at first I guess... I mean with the tan and everything, knew you couldn't have gotten that from here." The man replied with a smile.

Christian just nodded and turned his head again, intending to go back to his thoughts. He wasn't purposefully trying to be rude but he didn't feel like really chatting his problems out with some randomly approached stranger. Like that would be wise! Plus it wasn't this guy's business and he didn't have any desire for other people to really know things.

"Mind?"

"Hmm?" Christian's attention was jolted back to the man, who was still in the same place.

"Mind?" The man repeated, gesturing to the empty part of the bench next to Christian.

Christian looked around the park and noticed that all of a sudden the park had actually gotten quite busy, all the benches were now full except his. Had he been out in his thoughts for that long? And was he so out of it that he really wasn't paying attention to his surroundings?

"Oh... Sure." Christian finally replied, scooting over a little to give the old man a little more room.

"So... If you don't mind me asking... What's a young thing like you wandering around this small town and sitting all by yourself?" The man asked as he took a seat next to Christian.

Christian raised an eyebrow a little bit at the old man but decided it wasn't really anything that serious or threatening. Plus was it really that bad to casually chat to a innocent old man? Not really, most likely wouldn't ever see him again. It wasn't like he was going to be in this small Canadian town for to long. Also... It felt like he hadn't had a 'nice' conversation for many days, what with Jericho almost always being out. And when himself and his best friend did chat Jericho sounded on edge and wouldn't want to chat about what had happened. Which was stupid because he the one that wanted to think things through and have plans!

"You just look like you've got a lot on your mind..." The man added while Christian seemed to be considering what he was going to say.

"Yea... Just had a lot of things going on... That's all..." Christian replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Then you should be out having fun." The man said, making it almost sound like an announcement. "Should be off with friends and stuff, not sitting here on a snow covered bench in a park drifting off into your own little world."

Christian turned his head a little away from the old man and frowned to himself a little. Who did this guy think he is? His father, friend or something? If he wanted to sit and stare off into space and think about his own thoughts then that was his own damn business! "Well... My friends aren't around..." Christian finally replied, trying to ignore the lecture. It was obvious the guy just loved to natter at him and Christian was trying with all his might to remain polite.

"Oh... You must not be from around here then." The old man speculated but didn't seem surprised to hear that comment.

"Nope." Christian replied simply.

"On holiday with family then?" The man continued to pry.

"No." Christian replied bluntly, still trying so hard to be polite. He really didn't like this old man trying to pry into his private business and wish he would just leave him alone to think. Just because he was outside didn't mean he wanted to spill his whole life story! He was out because he needed to get out of the house!

"Then you must be pretty lonely, huh? Your family didn't want to come with you?"

"I don't really have a family." Christian tried to shrug off. "I'm just here with a friend."

"Really? No family at all?" The old man gasped, making it sound like what Christian had just said was close to impossible.

"Well... Only a older brother. But he doesn't know I'm here." Christian shrugged off again. He was secretly wishing that the old man would stop interrogating him already. What he did with his life wasn't any of his business.

"Oh, he must be worried about you." The older man frowned.

"Well it really isn't any of his business on what I'm doing." Christian snapped back, his patience finally wearing thin.

"I bet that's not true." The old man started to tut. "I bet... Your big brother is the closest thing you've got and thinks of you as his most important thing."

"Then you partially betted wrong." Christian snapped again. The old man had overstepped the privacy line, his relationship with his big brother was nothing to do anybody. Plus, talking about his big brother was a sensitive issue right now, especially with him in god knows where at the moment.

"Well I bet that this bet is correct, your parents are dead." The old man shot back but still seemed very cool and composed, as if he was just stating facts. When Christian heard him say that sentence he felt himself go into shock. No one knew that... Except his brother, Edge, that is. He'd never wanted to tell anyone, Edge was the only one that understood... "That's why you're brother regards you so highly. Well... More anyway. He most likely extremely fond of you to begin with and I bet you were close in childhood. Told each other everything, whenever you were in trouble he'd fix it for you."

"H.. How... Did you... You know that?" Christian stuttered in a stunned voice. Who or what exactly is this guy?

"Let's just say... I have a way of telling and knowing mostly everything about a person." The old man replied slyly.

Christian shivered, he didn't like this old man one bit anymore. He thought he looked normal, average, but this was scaring the living daylights out of him! He's never met or seen this man before, yet he knew one of the most personal things in the world about him. "That is none of your business!" Christian yelled back finally at the old man. He just felt a sudden burst of anger and frustration. "Don't you dare tell me how I really feel! And don't you dare talk about myself and my brother's relationship to each other!"

The old man didn't look startled at all by Christian's yelling and protests, in fact... He just sat there and gave him a creepy dark smirk. Christian felt another shiver but this time up his spine, like the Hardyz had done. Christian didn't bother to look or say another word again and quickly jumped up off the bench and started to walk off, out of the park. Anywhere had to be better than there! When the small blonde reached the outskirts fence of the small park he turned a little to look back at the bench he was just sitting on, only to notice the old man was gone. Totally out of sight. How could he move so fast? Plus... The park was strangely quiet now. Where had all the sudden rush of people gone all of a sudden? Christian frowned but turned around and carried on with his walk anyway.

Christian had been walking around for ages now and his feet were starting to really hurt, he felt like there was purely nowhere to go now. This town barely had anything and now he didn't feel safe just sitting down somewhere now. Not after that miserable affair with the old man and the strange park. Christian's eye's flickered around his current settings and noticed a fairly large library right next to him. He felt as if a light bulb had been lit over his head because he now saw that going into a library could be a good thing. It was peaceful, quiet, safe and... Had books that could help himself and his best friend. Christian finally decided to go in.

"Can I help you?" Came in a voice.

Christian looked to the side of him to reveal a middle aged woman holding library books with both her hands. She had glasses on and looked like a typical bookworm, Christian auto-guessed that she must be a librarian.

"Sorry... Didn't mean to startle you or anything." The woman apologised.

"You didn't." Christian replied bluntly.

"I just noticed that you've been wandering around for a little, wondered whether you were looking for anything in particular." The woman continued, was a little taken back by Christian bluntness.

"Well... Actually I am." Christian replied. "Have you got any books on vampires?"

"Vampires?" The woman repeated, raising a comical eyebrow at the young blonde.

"It's for a class project." Christian explained quickly, almost to quickly. He had to lie... "I need basic, all around kind of stuff. You know... Like basic information and so forth."

"I believe we do have some... Come with me." The woman replied, actually buying Christian's story. She walked off and Christian trailed her from behind.

The woman started to pull out loads of different books off the shelves in the 'Myth and Supernatural' section. If only it really was a myth... She set a selection of books on a nearby table for him. "If you need others or anymore, their in this area." With that she gestured her hand to a specific area of books on shelves. "You don't look like around here... Have you got a library card to take out books if you want? We could get you one..."

"I'm... Kind of here on holiday..." Christian sighed, a bit annoyed. The books would most likely come in handy and he didn't have all the time in the world to just sit here and read these ones. Plus it would be good to show Chris Jericho also, see what he thought.

"Oh... Well you could apply for a temp one, for guests and visitors." The woman suggested and gave Christian a warm smile. "All I'd need is the your name and usual address and the address that your staying at while you're in this town."

"No problem." Christian shrugged casually and went over and sat down at the table where she'd set up all the books. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." She smiled and walked off, leaving the blonde to do what he wanted.

* * *

Christian had pawed over most of the books he'd been given on the table and had gone over to the shelves to pick a few extras out, one's that might be relatively useful. It had been about an hour and a half now and was starting to get dark outside, proving that Christian had been out for ages. Jericho might be getting mad with worry, he didn't leave a note or anything... He better get going and should take some of these books out, some were really handy and he needed more time to read and understand them.

Reading so many of them had made it sort of confusing in ways, there were so many different versions about virtually everything vampire. Plus some of the books were totally useless, just talked about it like they didn't really exist, so how would they know really!? And then there were books that seemed unlikely, he'd already experienced it first hand and some of the details didn't match up. But one things for certain from reading all of them was that there were different groups and types of vampire, each having unique skills and forms. But all of course revolved around drinking blood of some sorts.

Christian made a pile of the books that he wanted and took them over to the woman from earlier. He filled out a guest library form to get the guest library card and took out the particular books.

"If you have any problems returning them then please call us and plan to post it back. Or else you will have to be charged and so forth." The librarian reminded Christian, making it sound like a boring lecture.

"No problem." Christian shrugged off. "If I have to suddenly leave or anything I'll post it back to this address and will notify."

The woman smiled and waved good bye as Christian simply left the library and went into the outdoor darkness. It wasn't total darkness but it was working it's way there very quickly. Christian started walking as quickly as he could, not wanting to be out in total darkness. Bad things seemed to happen to him especially in the dark or night time. Plus not to mention the creepiness of that old man from earlier on in the small park... He shivered and tried to pull his coat around himself more to protect himself from the ice cold. It was cold before but now that the sun had totally gone it had turned into what felt like pure ice.

Christian had walked back most of the way to his shared cabin when he felt a pair of eye's almost blaring like into him. His head darted around for a second as he continued to walk along, not finding the cause for him to feel so uncomfortable. But found it when he carefully looked and there was his problem... The old man from before. Christian hadn't seen him clearly before because it was getting dark so fast but he saw him now, on the other side of the street. He wasn't really doing anything in particular, just standing there with his eye's fixed on Christian walking by on the other side. Christian felt severely uncomfortable and darted his head down to the pavement when he saw a sly grin crossed across the face of the old man. Christian hated that old man, gave him the creeps and didn't feel like stopping and having an argument with him. He just gripped his books and walked as fast as his legs could take him, ignoring the man the best he could, even though he could feel the eyes continue to follow him. When he turned a corner he looked quickly behind him and noticed that at least the old man wasn't following him...

* * *

Christian balanced his books with one hand and arm and used the other hand to grab his keys from his coat pocket. He slammed it into the lock and let himself in as quick as he could, didn't want to spend a second longer than necessary out there with that old buzzard around. He slammed the door shut and placed the books down on a nearby table and let out a loud sigh to himself, happy to be somewhere safe.

"Christian!?" Yelled a voice from a different room. "Is that you!?"

"Yea!" Christian called back as he took his coat off and went and slung it on the back of a nearby chair.

"Get in here! NOW!" It demanded. Christian didn't worry about who was yelling to him but was worried about why his best friend was yelling at the top of his lungs. Was he that mad that he left without saying anything or leaving a note?

Christian thought Jericho was yelling from his bedroom, couldn't he just come out here and talk to him? He wandered over to Jericho's bedroom and entered, as soon as he did he stopped still and his eye's darted around the room and widened.

"Look at what's happened in here!" Jericho yelled with a massive scowl on his face.

"W... Who did this?" Christian gasped, mouth hanging from the scene. He was now getting wobbly legs from the shock and started to sink to the floor, especially when one particular part caught his eye and made him tremble.

"I have absolutely no idea... I was hoping you'd know!" Jericho sighed and went over to Christian was but still had a massive scowl.

The room was all to familiar to Christian, the scene had already been played before. But there were some differences and such...

Christian could clearly see why Jericho would be pissed off, someone had ransacked his temporary bedroom. Shreds of what used to be a good chunk of Chris Jericho's clothes had flown everywhere in mismatched order. The bed was no longer clean, Christian just shivered at the sight of it.

"W... Was... There a... Well... Body on there?" Christian asked slowly and gestured towards what was his best friend's double bed.

"No..." Jericho stuttered, immediately getting at what Christian meant by it. The hotel room... From before... When Jeff Jarrett's body was found in a bedroom in a state just like this.

Blood had been splashed across the bed but there was no where near the amount of what was there last time. It was solely on the bed and the floor had a few puddles from where it had dripped off the bed sheets and duvet. If there was no body then... Where had the blood come from? Christian shuddered to think, possibly some poor person losing their lives just to solely do this act. But who did this? It surely can't be the weirdo brothers...

"Do you know something about this?" Jericho demanded, making it sound more rough than what he wanted it to be.

"I can't believe you'd ask me that!" Christian exclaimed when hearing the accusation, knocking him a bit out of his stunned status from before. "Why would you think I've got anything to do with something like this? After... It's happened to me personally..."

Jericho felt himself flood with guilt now, how could he accuse one of his bestest friends in the world of doing this? He had a worse version of this happen to him... So this is what it means by letting pressure and stress get to you... "Look... I'm sorry, Chrissy." Jericho apologised sincerely and knelt down next to Christian. "I should know already that you had nothing to do with this... It's just... You were the last one here."

"Doesn't mean I had anything to do with it." Christian snapped bluntly.

"I know..." Jericho sighed, understanding why Christian would be mad at him now. "I'm sorry. Just a bit... Shocked. From all of this. Plus, I was wondering where the hell you'd gotten too... I was worried."

"Sorry..." Christian managed to get out, unsure what to say. The scene still had him very stunned, it brought back to many of the most recent horrible memories. Couldn't say he was surprised though, about Jericho being worried about him. He did just up and leave without saying or leaving a note, and after he'd told his best friend that he wasn't comfortable going outside much and wanted to stay in and think about things. "The house was... Creeping me out." Christian soon realised how weird that sounded after he said it.

"Creeping you out?" Jericho repeated, raising an eyebrow at the comment.

"I don't know... It's hard to explain, I just felt uncomfortable. I kept on feeling like I was being listened in on and being watched and... Felt a shiver, thought you'd come back but it was all in my mind. So... I decided to leave, clear my head... I guess..."

"And you couldn't have left a note?" Jericho accused.

"I'm sorry! I was... I just wanted to get out of here quickly." Christian stuttered a response.

"Wait! You said that you felt like you were being watched and listened?"

"Yea... And it was creeping me out." Christian nodded. "Like, when I was back at the hotels and stuff."

"And you didn't think to check!?" Jericho burst again with a massive frown on.

"Check!? Check what!?" Christian burst right back at him, still not liking being accused of things. "We're the only two people with key's for this place! And there's no signs of a break in! Plus you told me stay out your room, so I did! I didn't hear or see anybody, just a bad feeling!"

"Alright! Alright... Calm down." Jericho replied, seeing Christian get all riled up. "You're right. It's just my bedroom that's been torn up... But why? I haven't pissed off people down here. I bet it was those Hardyz! They've followed our trail and snooped around."

"Impossible." Christian replied simply with shaking his head.

"Impossible? Why?" Jericho pulled a confused face. "They've got reason and motive. And with them being... Well... What they are, god knows what they can do in tracking wise."

"It can't be them. I've been watching the shows in WWF, there's no way that they can be here and in a different country at the same time." Christian explained.

"Both of them?"

"Both."

"Edge?"

"Why the hell would my older brother come up here and just trash your room mysteriously?" Christian frowned. "Plus he's missing and hasn't been back to work so he wouldn't know where I've gone."

"You're right... Just a stupid thought, that's all." Jericho shrugged, now feeling stupid for that last suggestion. "But you have to admit... This is very close to what happened... With you know..."

"Yea, it is." Christian shivered. "To alike. But at least there doesn't seem to be a body or anything, could be a prank?"

"Well if it is I'm mad as hell." Jericho replied seriously.

"Should we call the police about this one?" Christian asked, unsure about this one, this looked much more juvenile and had less work done. Plus much less blood than any other time and this was a first for shredding up clothing and leaving something over the bed, on the walls, except blood.

"What's the point?" Jericho shrugged. "It could just be a prank at that. I mean, the Jeff Jarrett murder was all over the news, someone could be trying to be really spiteful and mimic it. Of course not to the same level. Plus there's no body and... I'm not even sure that's real blood."

"Not real blood? You're saying it's possibly fake?" Christian questioned with a stunned look on his face.

"Well... Yea. I mean, look. It's kind of more watery like... And plus I always thought real blood would smell, give off a stench." Jericho explained, gesturing to the blood on the bed.

"Come to think of it... You're right! Blood does cause a stench and wouldn't look that transparent!" Christian agreed, remembering his hotel scene.

For a few minutes the two blondes just stood there in silence, looking around the room. Along with Jericho's clothes getting shredded quite a lot of his stuff had been flung about and tossed everywhere. Someone searching for something?

Jericho suddenly frowned when he noticed something and walked over to one of the bedside tables, knocking Christian out of thought at the same time.

"What's the matter, Chris?" Christian broke the silence with his asking.

Jericho didn't verbally reply and kept the frown on his face. He picked up a quite clean piece of paper off the bedside table, so that's what got his attention... Christian realised.

"Looks like our 'prankster' here has left a note." Jericho replied and walked back over to where Christian was, by the door. Christian stood up totally next to Chris Jericho as his best friend unfolded the just acquired piece of paper. Both stood and read it once it was open.

_"Dear Jericho,_

_Consider this a warning. Nothing personal blondie but when you get in the way of Christian you become a problem. Understand? Before you get hurt for REAL._

_Xxxxxx"_

"Oh my god!" Christian gasped, unable to resist a set of shivers. "It mentions both of us in that... Their threatening you."

"... Well they can threaten all they like but all they'll get is a fuck off!" Jericho retaliated.

"Maybe it would be best for me to go off by myself..." Christian mumbled, being horrified could still clearly be seen.

"What!? Are you insane? No way!" Jericho protested, looking at Christian directly in the eye to show he was serious.

"Look... Whatever is happening is obviously not going to stop, no matter where I am." Christian replied sadly. "It's to much of a risk for you to be around me."

"No, Christian." Jericho replied bluntly. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"And I don't want you to get hurt!" Christian slammed back.

"No means no, Christian!" Jericho yelled back in protest, making it very clear that he wasn't going to back down.

Christian went silent after Jericho yelled at him, he'd never seen his best friend so angry before. Why couldn't he see what he meant? He just wanted him to be safe, not dead because of him.

"It's that symbol again." Jericho said bluntly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them, and pointed at a symbol that was on the wall, above the double bed. Christian just gave a creep out glance at it and his eye's darted back down from it. He knew the symbol all to well... "That one was on Edge's note."

"Yea..." Christian replied slowly. At first he had thought it had been painted straight on to the wall above Chris' bed but when glancing at it the second time he saw that it was on a gigantic piece of card. Done in thick red paint onto the card, obviously not carefully painting it because some lines looked clumsily done.

"You know what that is, don't you?" Jericho accused out of nowhere, catching Christian's creeped out glares at the symbol. "You know what it means... Don't you?"

"..." Christian just kept his eyes glued to the floor and didn't say a word.

"Christian... I think you need to tell me some things..." Jericho tried to say softly but still made it sound like a demand.

* * *

**Christian knows more than he's letting on but will he tell Jericho? Plus, what was with that weird, creepy old man?**

**Note I know in real life that neither Jay or Adam's parents are really dead. It's only in this story, for the Christian and Edge character's, where they play brother's.**


	15. Canada Trip: Memory Lane

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

"Christian!" Jericho called after his best friend and trailed him. "Stop! What's the matter?"

Christian felt a full range of emotions right now, fear... Stress... Frustrated... And many more but one emotion filtered through very clearly right now, guilt. The symbol was a sign, a sign that he should be taking seriously. It was popping up everywhere now...

"You have to go." Christian blurted out in reply as he quickly walked out of what was Jericho's bedroom.

"I said no, Christian." Jericho continued to follow him and watched as Christian went into his own bedroom and flung himself onto his bed.

Christian grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it but a frustrated sigh could still be heard from him. He found not having to look at his best friend more comforting. Why the guilty feeling? Because it was all his fault. All of this was his fault. It was his fault that the blood bath happened on The Rock... His fault that Jeff Jarrett was murdered... His fault that other friends have been murdered without any remorse from the killers... It was most likely his fault that other innocent people around have been killed, people he didn't even know but the murders seemed to be following him. It's his fault that weird things are going on around him and were now wanting to attack his best friend. Hell, it was most likely his fault that his older brother was still missing! Most likely don't want to know him anymore... He couldn't blame him... Why would Edge want to hang around a jinx like him? A person that causes bad things to happen. What was he thinking!? A couple of weeks ago they could barely tolerate each other! Well from his side it looked that way any way, whether it was the same for Edge he had no idea.

"Christian? Did you hear me?" Jericho said sharply, sitting on the end of the bed. "I'm not going."

Christian did reply but couldn't really be heard because of the pillow on his face.

"Huh?"

Christian lifted it off a little and spoke. "I said, it's for your own good."

"How's that? There just threats, Christian!" Jericho replied. "You said it yourself, it's not from the creepy brother's because they can't be up here at the same time and do the show. It's just someone having a laugh."

"But it's not, Chris..." Christian groaned and slammed the pillow back down onto his face in despair.

"It's something to do with that symbol isn't it?" Jericho questioned softly.

Christian just lifted the pillow briefly to look at him but didn't say anything. The look on Christian's face said it all and Jericho took that as a yes.

"That's why you've looked creeped out whenever you saw it." Jericho confirmed. "Does that blood bath from your match with The Rock have any connection to all of this?"

"How did you make the connection?" Christian sighed in defeat.

"Because you were well freaked from it and took it so seriously, most people really don't stress so much from what happens in the ring." Jericho explained roughly. "I didn't think much of it at the time but when I've added it all together I've gotten to the conclusion."

"Conclusion of what?" Christian frowned.

"You know what's happening, don't you?" Jericho accused but did it softly.

"Are you accusing me of this?" Christian shot back, feeling the need to get defensive.

"No! Don't put words in my mouth." Jericho snapped back, that was not what he meant. "I'm not saying you're causing it, at all. But I think you know something about this, possibly maybe even... The reason."

"Reason? No. I don't know the reason as to why I'm having all these bad things happening to me or why I'm getting attacked by those two." Christian frowned and buried his face into the pillow again.

"Tell me, Christian." Jericho said softly but with a certain firmness in his voice. "The blood bath... The symbol... The weird things that are and have been happening to you, the Hardyz and Edge... Their all related, aren't they?"

Christian lifted the pillow off and threw it to the side and sat up to look Jericho in the eyes. "Yes, Ok? I do believe it's all connected."

"How Christian?" Jericho continued to push, this needed to be heard.

"It's... The Brood. That's the root connection of it all..." Christian answered softly, almost in a whispering kind of voice, as if it was forbidden.

When Christian whispered his answer he soon felt like a duh head, why hadn't he seen all of this coming? Why hadn't his brain made the connections? His eyes widened in horror as he remembered more and more memories of what he'd heard about the group, The Brood, before. "But... How?" Jericho finally stuttered. "Gangrel. Gangrel was the leader of that, right? He isn't here, in the company. Not anymore."

"I know... That's what's got me stumped too." Christian continued to whisper.

"But why?... Even if it was Gangrel... Why would he be bothered with all of you continuing with your lives? Would he... Make them into... Well... You know..." Jericho kept speaking in pieces. "He hasn't got anything against you."

"I thought not... The only thing he was ever angry about with me was when I left and tagged with my brother in the ring... But... I just thought it was part of the story line at the time. Plus he put more of the blame onto Edge, he used to often do that, act like I could do no wrong and Edge did everything bad. Now, his and my brother's relationship was rocky, at times couldn't even stand each other." Christian explained in a continued whisper, giving off a worried vibe for talking about the group. "And... No... I had always believed that Gangrel just 'played' vampire. He never did those weird things that Matt and Jeff do and he never acted very off."

"Ha, yea. Weren't your brother and Gangrel like arch enemies at times? Well acted like it a good chunk of times." Jericho chuckled for a moment and remembering some old clips he watched. Momentarily forgetting the seriousness of the conversation, which made Christian's frown deepen a little.

"It's not a laughing matter." Christian replied bluntly.

"Alright, alright." Jericho held up his hands in defence. "But The Brood is over... You've been out of it for like ages, before even Matt and Jeff got involved with him."

"Come to think of it... When I had a conversation with Jeff he did bring up Gangrel quite strongly... Kept on going on about even after I left The Brood I was often what Gangrel talked about..." Christian revealed, whispering going even lower.

"Hmm... What's with the whispering?" Jericho asked Christian finally. "We're not being listened in on."

"... I just don't... Feel comfortable talking about The Brood." Christian bit his lip. "We're usually not allowed to talk about it to outside people."

"Says who?" Jericho snorted to that.

"Gangrel." Christian answered simply.

"Why?" Jericho pulled a confused look.

"He hated people knowing our business, called us like a family." Christian explained roughly.

"I don't... Get it..."

"You wouldn't understand unless you were in it." Christian whispered and looked down.

"But... Family?"

"I don't want to discuss it, Chris. You don't and wouldn't understand." Christian replied bluntly.

"Gangrel was a freak, Christian. I remember the clips. He manipulated you, controlled you and was mothering you well to much. It was like he tried to put you into a private cult or something." Jericho replied in the same bluntness and stared at Christian, wanting his words to sink in. "Why didn't you ever talk about it before? You've never mentioned anything before, you acted like that part didn't exist."

"I try... So hard to block it out, Chris..." Christian stuttered, looking for the words. "That's why. I prefer not to remember, I like to even often block out the memories. Sometimes it works too... Can't even remember at times most of the things that went on..."

"Why didn't you leave there sooner then if you felt so bad there that you had to forget memories?" Jericho quizzed and showed his concern on his face. Christian was obviously worried and disturbed from it. "Plus... Weren't they just story lines?"

Christian shook his head. "Some was, of course, but not all of it."

"That still doesn't answer my question as to why you didn't just leave. You could've asked Vince to get out of the story and taken yourself more away from him backstage." Jericho persisted.

"It wasn't as easy as that. And... At the time I was happy enough, in my own thoughts I was anyway." Christian explained in a whisper. "It was Edge that wasn't happy at the time."

"Edge?" Jericho pulled a confused face. "You surely couldn't be happy being there."

"My brother only really joined The Brood because of me, it was my fault..." Christian sighed softly. "He knew I wouldn't willingly leave Gangrel, so he joined so he could be close to me and see whether he could 'snap me out of the spell' that he thought Gangrel was casting over me. And... In a way I guess I was."

"But why? Why would you want to stay with him over your own brother? I know Edge is... Quite... A something most of the time but... I thought you'd at least pick him over Gangrel."

"At the time I felt that Gangrel was more important and my brother was just trying to get in the way. Gangrel was... Like a father to me. The father that I didn't have and was happy to be his centre of attention. I... Had a bond with him that felt different from all others, he made me feel safe... I just thought that if I was insistent enough that Edge would just join us and felt proven right when he did but it wasn't as happy as what I was hoping for." Christian explained, it was quite a big story to say and he didn't like to go into detail over it all. "They didn't get along and had a lot of arguments. There were many times when I asked Edge why he didn't like Gangrel and why couldn't we just all be happy together, he would never tell me. Said it was something I wouldn't understand and it was for my own good that I didn't know the _real_ him. I never understood that. I believed I knew him pretty well and that Edge was just being difficult."

"Edge knew something that you didn't?"

"That's what I think... But even in recent times, he would never say whatever he knew about Gangrel." Christian shrugged.

"How did you end up leaving? I watched that part and it wasn't very clear. One minute you looked like you were siding with Gangrel over Edge but in the end you turned and left and teamed with Edge. You said you had a father like relationship with Gangrel, did that suddenly change?"

"I don't know... I didn't get much chance to think about it afterwards really because he teamed with The Hardyz and Edge and I had to feud with them. Edge is my real blood family, I learnt that I had to choose him above someone trying to control me. I made my main decision when I took a few weeks off from the show while they both were fighting, hoped it would blow over by the time I came back. I thought The Brood was finally dead and planned to go my separate way in wrestling and I'd find my own way but Gangrel made it clear that he still wanted The Brood to continue, just me and him. But being separated from Gangrel and looking back on the things that had happened I finally realised... I needed to leave. It hurt but I knew... Just knew. Never had a real reason I guess, was just... A feeling. Afterwards... I don't know, felt a little lost not having him around and stuff but Edge helped me and we grew closer."

"But then didn't Edge start to warn The Hardyz during the feud?"

"Yea... Never understood why... Edge had a go at them like he had with me and wanted Gangrel to let go of his grip. Gangrel has such... A tight hold on you when he's got you... But even then... When I was facing him on the other side of the ring and backstage, not from the story lines, I'd see him staring at me. Not just plain stares either, creepy and dark looks. At odd times I heard that he'd been asking after me, what I'd been up to and stuff... He was very creepy..."

Jericho realised that Christian had had well more than enough of talking about this subject... It wasn't really telling much and many details but he didn't want to push him to much. Pasts the past, sometimes it was better just staying there and forgetting about it...

"I don't feel comfortable discussing this..." Christian confirmed in a sigh finally, looking down.

"That's alright, I guess I'd never understand what it was like to be in a group like that. And I guess there's secrets between you and the others, as members." Jericho replied.

"Yea..." Christian nodded gently. "That was just scratching the surface..."

"_That_ was just scratching the surface?" Jericho repeated in a gasp. He knew Christian wasn't exactly going into detail or anything but thought that was at least a basic outline. What else could there be to it? They were just a team on WWF, how much could really happen in that?!

Christian nodded. "I... Wished... That was all that it was but it's not... If it was just that then I most likely would've been able to move on with my life... But it doesn't concern you."

"Concern me!?" Jericho burst. "Christian! Your my best friend and you're keeping a major part of your life away from me! Plus you're being attacked out of the blue! It's following you and old members everywhere! It's getting people killed! I call that a major threat that needs my concern."

"I know!" Christian yelled back. "That's why... You've got to get away from me!"

"No!"

"I said leave!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!? The second you start to open up a secretive part of your life you want to run away!"

"What's wrong with me?! More like what's wrong with you! You getting away from me is for your own safety! They won't come after you if you leave. All the bad things that have been following me around, will leave you." Christian continued to yell back. "I don't want to tell you everything, only Edge would understand!"

"Oh, of course I don't Christian. No one understands _everything _like your precious big brother, Edge." Jericho snorted.

"Don't have a dig at him." Christian frowned and warned. "I mean it."

"Christian! Just a couple of weeks ago you two were at each others throats!" Jericho reminded his best friend. "You hate him, remember? You left the tag team and you said it was the best choice you made in your life."

Christian's head dropped a little for a second, as if a little ashamed by that. "Yea... That's what I used to think... I'm not saying I'm buddy buddy with him again and it's not like what it was before... But... I don't know... He's still my brother! And he's had the same things happen as me... And almost been bringing us back together, weirdly enough."

"He's going to crash your career Christian." Jericho sighed in a warning tone as he shook his head. "The new Christian was supposed to be working solo, no need for him anymore."

"He's not going to interfere in my career!" Christian yelled back in protest. "He's not even going to be in it! I still want my solo in the wrestling. He's... Just more a bit in my life on a personal level, that's all. You don't have me telling you that you can't have contact with your family members!"

"It better be just that! Or else it'll just end in tears, Christian." Jericho continued to warn. "Your brother... Is sometimes not the best for you... But I understand your point in ways, he's still your brother and he has been a rock to you during all of this strange scenes."

"Look, Chris. I know that you just want what's best for me and I appreciate you caring for me." Christian replied softly. "But I promise you it's nothing more than us being brotherly in private life. There's times when... I just need my big brother there, and no one else does it like him being there. He understands me so well, no one better, except maybe you. He just wants what's best for me and has been really trying to get close to me again."

"Ok, Christian. Answer one question on this subject for me."

"Yea?"

"If you feel that way about your brother, then why did you break E&C up? After you broke it with him you showed such hatred for him and called him stupid and didn't even want a relationship with him on a personal level. He even attempted to talk to you after it but you showed no interest."

"I dunno..."

"What do you mean, I dunno?" Jericho mimicking Christian. "You did it."

"I know... I had a lot of doubt at the time, sometimes even doubt in myself..." Christian sighed, not even sure what he meant. "Sometimes... I'm not sure why I totally did it. I know I was feeling jealous at the time, I felt like all I was doing was being in his shadow and when I even did most of the work he got all the glory. What was worse was Edge didn't even bother to help my doubt, sometimes it felt like he was rubbing my face in it. He made me angry."

"Was that the only reason?" Jericho raised as eyebrow at Christian. "You said that Edge was rubbing it in your face but I was there at the time and didn't see it. He's a lot of annoying things but he def wasn't doing that to you, at any point. Looked more concerned for you more than anything else..."

"But it felt like he was at the time and it got me so cross." Christian frowned in defence. "I... Even question why I got so mad at the time... It was like... Someone was helping me to see something that obviously weren't totally there..."

"Like having a illusion over your eyes and only you are seeing it?"

"Yea, weird huh? It was like someone managed to drag those emotions out of me from nowhere. Getting me mad at something that isn't really that bad when I look back at it." Christian shrugged.

"Weird, yes. But have you ever thought that it could be linked to what's been happening?" Jericho pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you talked about the weird feelings you've been having recently, since all these things have started. You're also finding this strange with you questioning even why you'd did that?"

"Sounds a little far fetched, don't it?" Christian's turn to raise a eyebrow in question.

"Ha! You're kidding right?" Jericho snorted in return. "What's far fetched even mean now? Once upon a time I might've laughed in your face for saying such things, think it's ridiculous that you can think such things, but after the things that have been happening... They don't sound so stupid anymore."

"Suppose... But why would someone want to split me up from Edge?" Christian questioned, taking the suspicions seriously for a second.

"Gangrel would sure love that." Jericho replied simply.

"Yea... But he's not even around!"

"The Hardyz possibly."

"Yea but they would only do that recently, they were nothing like this before. And note, me and Edge broke up quite a good time ago." Christian shook his head. "Plus I don't think so. Before Edge went missing himself and Jeff were pretty friendly and happy with each other, looks like they haven't really got a problem with him."

"Well it has to have something to do with that area." Jericho replied seriously, sounding really convinced.

"Let's just drop these subjects." Christian sighed, not happy with discussing it anymore.

"No, come on Christian." Jericho declined with a frown. "You're trying to hide yourself again."

"Am not!" Christian snapped back.

"Are too!"

"If I don't want to discuss something then that's nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, here we go again!"

"It doesn't how many times you try to talk me around, I want you to leave me alone." Christian shot back at him. "I know you're just trying to talk me around, wanting to know situations about me and hoping that they can be solved. Well they can't! I am doomed! Past can't be changed, the present is showing more danger coming my way and Christ knows what's going to happen to me in the future!"

"Nothings going to happen to you in the future, Christian! I won't let it!" Jericho yelled back, wanting it to sink into Christian's blonde head.

"You can't stop what becomes of me, Chris!" Christian snapped.

"I won't let them get near you again, Christian. If that's what you're worried about."

"I know their a threat but I've got a strange feeling that it isn't just them. And they were hard enough to lose track of and made a real threat of themselves. What happens if there's someone or something even worse? You can't protect me all the time!"

"I'll do what I have to, Christian!" Jericho insisted.

"No, because that'll only lead you to being seriously injured, if not even killed!" Christian protested, he wasn't going to let his best friend win this battle for once. "I don't want to be responsible for whatever would happen to you!"

"Christian. I've told you a million times already, I'm not leaving." Jericho snapped at him, giving him a firm look. "You can drone on as much as you want but I'm not going anywhere. Nothings going to happen. To me or you."

"You said that before and look at what happened to your stuff and bedroom here." Christian snorted and frowned. "Plus you just left me... Refused to discuss what went on from before. That's not helping me."

"Well I'm trying now!" Jericho shot back.

"It's not about that, Chris. We can talk till the cows come home but it's not going to change anything, whatever will happen will happen. And whatever it is is only going to be bad for you."

"Christian. I'm not leaving! Don't care what you say! I'm not leaving you alone to get attacked by those freaks!"

"Fine." Christian snapped with a angry frown. "Then, I'll leave! I won't let this happen to you. People know that we're here, it's to risky."

"No!"

"Tough!" Christian yelled and got up off his bed and started to pull out his suitcase.

Jericho immediately jumped up off the end of Christian's bed and followed over to him. He snatched the suitcase out of Christian's hands and threw it out of the room.

"Hey!" Christian yelled in protest.

"No, no means no." Jericho barked, started to think that he would have to be more firmer with Christian for Christian to get the message into his head.

Christian frowned fiercely, what's wrong with his best friend? Couldn't he see that it would be for his own good? Christian stomped his foot down in annoyance and walked out of his bedroom to retrieve his suitcase that had been thrown into the living room. He found it immediately and started to bend down to pick it up, he wanted to start packing and get out of this place. But before his hand reached the suitcase he felt a hand tightly wrap around his wrist and yanked him back up.

Christian turned around to see Jericho had stopped him, he was a little surprised to see Chris look so serious and firm. He was usually so laid back and carefree... "Get off, Chris!" Christian demanded.

"Why aren't you listening to me? Whatever happens to me is my choice, Ok?" Jericho shot back, not loosening his hand grip on Christian's wrist.

Christian has had a enough, today has been enough! He was going to have to be forceful if he had to, he didn't want Jericho to hate him or anything but he was willing to do that if it meant he was safe, even if it's away from him. He hadn't thought of it before the incident, Jericho's bedroom, but having that happened he soon realised how much of a threat himself was to his best friend. Did he really want Jericho to end up like his other good friend, Lance Storm? And with that threatening note, he was sure that Jericho would die in the same fated style.

Christian started to try and yank his wrist back off Jericho but it soon became very clear that his best friend was really serious because Jericho held on to Christian's wrist in a vice grip. Both just struggling with each other for several minutes but didn't result in anything really changing. Christian was really starting to get annoyed now. What did Jericho even think they were going to do when they had to go back to their jobs at the WWF? Matt and Jeff most likely wouldn't leave him alone and see Jericho as a in the way target.

_RING RING_

Both men stopped struggling for a moment when they heard that noise. It was the phone ringing. Both of them stood up straight and glared at each other sternly for another long moment. Christian finally let out a annoyed sigh and finally yanked his wrist out of Jericho's hand and walked over to the phone.

"What!?" Christian yelled down the phone bluntly when he picked it up. His anger and annoyance now clearly showing, it was all Jericho's fault... Christian hated fighting with him. They usually got on so well that this virtually never happened, hell they never usually verbally fight.

"Now... Is that any way to greet your older brother?" Came a cheeky sounding voice from the other end of the line. A smirk could almost be heard in the voice alone.

"Edge!?" Christian gasped in surprise, eyes widening. He gave a quick glance over to Jericho, who's eyes were widening in surprise to mimic Christian. Neither of them were expecting that...

* * *

****

Looks like Edge has finally decided to show up. But looks like Jericho didn't get all his answers and Christian knows a lot more about stuff than what he's said.


	16. Canada Trip: Reappearence And Discovery

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

"Oh, so you bothered to remember who I am then?" Edge said back in a sarcastic but cheeky tone.

Christian felt his mouth move a little for a few moments but no sound came out. Christian glanced over and saw the same stunned expression on Chris Jericho's face. Edge was back. Shouldn't he be happy and jumping a million words out per minute to his brother? Christian just put this reaction down to shock.

"Hello? Chrissy?" Edge prompted through the phone, making sure he hadn't lost him.

"Still here..." Christian was finally able to mutter out but then recapped what Edge had just said and pulled a confused face. "Chrissy?"

"Yea, something the matter?"

"Chrissy?... You haven't called me that since we've been kids..."

"Yea... Thought I called you that sometimes or often when we tagged."

"No... You'd often just call me, Chris." Christian corrected.

"What's the matter? Don't like it?" Edge replied in a defensive kind of voice.

"It's alright... Just caught me off... That's all..." Christian replied slowly.

"Anyway, glad to hear me?" Edge shrugged off the topic and continued on in a cheery voice.

Christian suddenly felt a little anger towards his brother, he'd just up and left him without so much as an excuse. Yes, he was happy to hear from his elder brother but still... "Where the hell have you been!?" Christian burst back finally.

"Wow, Christian. I told you not to worry about me, remember? The note." Edge defended, using a calming voice in an attempt for Christian to cool down.

"Yea, I know what it said! But you up and left me!"

"I didn't want to..." Edge cooed back. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Sorry!?" Christian burst back. "You idiot! You had me scared half to death for you!"

"Why? I said I was alright."

"Cut the shit, Edge!" Christian shot back. "I know you didn't write the note."

"And how would you know that for a fact my dear baby brother?" Edge replied slyly, Christian could almost hear a smirk on his face.

"The police for starters." Christian answered cooly.

"You went to the police?" Edge demanded crossly, no longer sounding cheery.

"You know it." Christian replied.

"Why did you do that? I said I was fine in the note!"

"But you didn't write the note, now did you?"

"So what if I didn't write it? Maybe I got someone else to write it for me because I was in a rush." Edge shrugged.

"And the blood?"

"Huh?"

"There was traces of blood on the paper. Don't tell me, that hasn't got anything to do with you either?" Christian making his sarcasm very clear.

"And who are you now? CSI?" Edge laughed.

"I'm not joking around, Edge." Christian replied firmly. "You just left the WWF building without a trace, took the rental car and strangely left without more trace. Plus started having strange things happening to me, even more stuff since you left..."

"Come back down, Chrissy." Edge cooed, cutting Christian's ranting off.

"What if I don't want too?" Christian challenged, not sure whether he actually meant those words. Sure, he wanted to leave here and escape the new threats of here but it didn't mean he wanted to come back to WWF just yet.

"I know you've had a rough time while I've been away..."

"You have no idea." Christian snorted to that.

"Come back down." Edge repeated an earlier line but now almost making that sound like a demand.

"Oh, demanding it now?" Christian replied sarcastically. "I don't think you've got any right to tell me what to do after just leaving me. You're only my brother! You don't have control over me!"

"I'm sorry! I thought you could survive without me for a week, I didn't want to leave."

"That's not the attitude you had before you just went missing!" Christian snapped in return. "Plus... Why couldn't you have told someone where you were going?"

"Could we just drop this please?" Edge requested.

"Why should we? So far in this whole conversation you haven't told me anything, haven't really answered anything. Are you hiding things?" Christian accused with a frown on his face.

"Can't we just... Forget this happened? Please." Edge pleaded. "I don't want to fight and everything with you."

"... And you're sorry?" Christian pondered on that. He could just drop it for now... He didn't really want to fight with his big brother either. Especially after him just coming in contact with him, after thinking god knows what had happened to him.

"VERY SORRY!" Edge confirmed and said it very loud and clear that he was very sorry. "If you come back down we can discuss this more... We can talk about what happened... To the other..."

"Edge, I don't want to come back to WWF at the moment. I know you're calling from there, I told Vince to tell you where I am if you finally decided to make yourself visible again." Christian sighed sternly. "I wasn't really doing anything there anyway... Just staying in the back."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Edge replied, almost playing dumbfounded and clueless.

"Hello!? Don't you remember what happened before you decided to up and leave?"

"Of course, I do, Chrissy." Edge confirmed. "But the past is the past. It's been fine since you've been gone, haven't you heard?"

"Yea... But I still hear the random murders to innocent people on the street is still happening."

"And has that really got anything to do with us? Nothing else has happened inside the company."

"No... I guess..." Christian stuttered, unsure whether to tell his brother some of the things that himself and Jericho had been thinking. All the crazy links coming together and stuff... But he didn't have no proof. Could be just him losing his mind.

"Come back then. We need to talk."

"I still don't want to go back to the WWF, not just yet." Christian insisted, he wasn't going to cave in on that. Especially when Jeff and Matt were still there, they could want to attack him again and finish him off.

"Ok. Just come down and just meet me or something. Haven't got to go into a show or anything." Edge tried to continue to reason to Christian.

"Insistent, aren't we?" Christian mocked.

"I just want to see you, Chrissy." Edge cooed, his voice sounding very sincere. "My baby brother."

"Are you sure you're alright, Edge?" Christian questioned, raising an eyebrow at the comments that he was getting from him during this conversation. The way Edge was sounding, the way the comments were said, what he said in overall, it wasn't like him at all.

"Couldn't be better, Chrissy." Edge answered cheerfully. "Once you're back down it'll be perfect."

"I don't want to come back down, not with all the bad things happening."

"And you think I'd let anything bad happen to you?"

"No..." Christian finally muttered slowly. He couldn't exactly say that Edge had ever caused him any direct harm, other than in the ring matches and he'd caused that all by himself because they were fighting at the time. "But... Unless you haven't noticed, I'm a jinx... I'll only get you hurt."

"That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard from your mouth." Edge declared.

"But it's true! Isn't that maybe even one of the reasons you up and left?" Christian protested. "Plus... All the bad things happening to me and around me... Come on! Don't you remember the blood shower? I got attack by the Hardyz while you were away! You won't even believe what they really are!"

"Wow! I never said anything about the bad things being the reason why I left for a bit!" Edge replied firmly. "I didn't leave because you were having all that happen. Your my brother, Chrissy. Why would you think I'd leave you over something so stupid? Wait! The Hardyz? Attacked you?"

"Well we weren't exactly on the best of terms before all of this... I remember some pretty harsh things said on your part." Christian pointed out crossly. "And yea... It got pretty ugly."

"But not exactly right before, right?" Edge reminded. "And... I think I heard them say something about that. They said it was just a misunderstanding and were horrified by the deaths of Lance Storm and Test.

"No... Look Edge, you don't understand... Their not norm... Oh, whatever. I really don't want to fight with you either." Christian sighed, already feeling tired from all of what's happened today. Giving up on what he wanted to say about the two vampire brothers, Edge wasn't going to believe him and most likely would try and shrug it off, like he has everything else. And he meant it, he didn't want to fight with him, he was just feeling so happy now that he knew he was alright. "I'm just so fucking glad you're Ok! You scared the life out of me! Thought something bad had happened to you..."

"Well, this is proof. I'm fine. I'm more worried and concerned about you." Edge confirmed. "Look, once again I am so sorry. I just want my baby brother to come down and be with me, I don't want to be away from you."

"Ok..." Christian sighed finally. "I'll see what I can do and see whether I can get down for tomorrow. But no, I'm not going back to WWF. Not now anyway."

"That's fine, just come down please. I want to see you and we've got so much to... Talk about." Edge said slyly, not sounding totally trust worthy by the way he said it.

Christian ignored this though and just had enough. "Yea... We do. Call me in the morning and we'll see what's happening. K?"

"Yes. Go get some sleep, Little One. You must be tired and need your strength." Edge replied softly.

"What did you just call me?" Christian frowned when he heard that comment. It wasn't a comment that he was to fond of hearing right now. He remembered how Matt had smirked while calling him that.

"Little One?" Edge repeated, in a questioning voice and couldn't see anything wrong with what he'd just said. "Oh... Just the slip of the tongue. Sorry if you don't like it..."

"Whatever. I'm just tired." Christian replied slowly.

"Goodnight, Chrissy."

"Night."

Christian placed the phone back down on it's receiver and blew a sigh of relief. He was so happy to finally hear that his older brother was alright. But soon returned his glare towards Jericho's way, who still standing there looking a little shocked and been hearing Christian's side of the conversation.

"That was Edge?" Jericho finally asked when he noticed Christian staring at him.

"Yea..."

"Everything alright?" Jericho asked softly. Almost acting like their previous fight didn't happen, most likely forgotten that it did happen.

"Yea... He's alright." Christian sighed softly back, hand rubbing over his face as he felt relief now wash over him.

"You still want to leave here, don't you?" Jericho sighed in question, remembering one of the ending comments Christian had said over the phone.

"Chris! Look, I know you don't like it but it's most likely not safe to stay here." Christian reminded, hand gesturing towards Jericho's bedroom.

"Yea... You're right. Someone knows we're here... And very good at sneaking in and stuff." Jericho sadly agreed.

"I want to go down and see him." Christian said plainly. "I think we need to talk, brother to brother kind of thing..."

"But that's where The Hardyz are. Are you sure that's a smart idea?" Jericho had a very concerned look on his face after hearing that.

"It'll be fine, hopefully... I'm just going down to see Edge, I'm not going anywhere near a WWF building right now." Christian tried to reassure his best friend. "Plus... I heard Lance and Test's funerals are coming up... I was close to them. Don't want to miss them... So we can't just stay here permanently anyway."

"Yea... I guess you're right..." Jericho sighed in defeat. "Don't have to go anywhere near the WWF building... But I'm coming back with you."

"But I said..." Christian started but was immediately cut off.

"Yea, yea. I know what you said in our argument." Jericho held up his hands, motioning to Christian to just let him speak. "Look, a best friend doesn't leave his best friend when he's needed. If anything happens to me then it'll be off my own head, Ok? It's a free country, I can go wherever."

"I won't be able to know how safe your safety is..."

"It's Ok, Christian." Jericho spoke softly. "Let me worry about both of our safety's, Ok? Besides... As your saying yourself, it's just Edge. Nothing wrong with just going to see Edge. We can just go and rent a place back down there for now and visit."

"Yea, just go visit Edge." Christian nodded and was glad that they both finally found an agreement.

* * *

"Hey... Look at this..." Jericho pointed out, placing his finger at what he was looking at.

"What's it say?"

"I've seen this in a fair few of these books you brought." Jericho pointed out. "Something about how vampires always have a leader, a sire. Not unless their lone or rogue one's."

"Hmm... Come to think of it I do remember something that Matt and Jeff said, something about orders. Think that could have something to do with that?" Christian pondered in recognition.

"Good chance." Jericho nodded. "It says something about how a sire is almost like a 'parent' to it's children that he/she changes over. Also looks like their very selective too. Have to be special or something to be changed over."

"Makes sense, you wouldn't want to be a parent to any old person and have them as your child for an eternity." Christian scoffed.

"Ha! See the point." Jericho laughed softly in agreement. "As if it isn't bad enough sometimes in the human way! ... It also says it's mostly done by a very old vampire and that's even if he's even high ranked enough and is sire material."

"Great. There's even rules to siring a person now?" Christian joked.

"Looks like it." Jericho laughed back. "Lower one's do have a tendency to turn odd people over but often abandons them and their not part of a 'family brood'. And those one's often die without their sire and/or family support. They normally got to drink their sire's blood for a certain amount of time to gain strength. The sire takes on a very 'parent' role though, apparently. Very protective and broody over their little children, looks like you really don't want to get a 'parent' angry. They could come after you."

"Then that must be what The Hardyz are in, or else they would've died off by now." Christian expressed his thoughts. "They've got to have the same sire or something. And ugh! I hate hearing that word right now."

"Yea, must be or else they wouldn't be the way they are. Strange that their sire picked two brother's though... Doesn't happen often... Not unless I guess the sire really thinks it would be better that way for their children. Tons of people I guess that's close to a sibling would struggle and might not cope without having them around them. Let alone for an eternity!" Jericho shrugged. "It also says something about... Transformation? The one's that get turned over go through quite a long transformation over, even though they look like vampires and could start biting at certain stages they won't be totally till the transformation is totally in place and they have all the basic powers and such."

"Hmm... That could be true, I mean... I saw both Matt and Jeff's teeth and Matt's was far more progressed than Jeff's. And Jeff was asking Matt to help him get food, which meant that he seriously needs Matt's help." Christian nodded.

"Yuk, can't even find their own food. And it's not even real food!" Jericho squirmed.

"It's the way they live... I guess..." Christian shrugged.

"Still gross." Jericho frowned. "There's most likely nicer and nastier vampires as well, I bet. Like there are humans. I bet there could even be one's that purely kill for fun and love to find new ways to do gruesome murders, most likely don't even know their victims."

"Yuk!" Christian wrinkled up his nose at that. "But sadly... That wouldn't surprise me after watching Matt and Jeff in action. Not to mention them doing what they did to Jeff Jarrett, they did that totally out of fun!"

"Those two our off their hinges!"

"I know!"

Both of them shook their heads at the thoughts that plagued their minds, nothing nice was there.

"Do you think there's even a way to stop the 'transformation'?" Christian whispered, breaking the horrible silence.

"Hm... Let me look in this big book here, especially when it seems to have so many answers in it." Jericho replied and skimmed through it. "Yea, there is."

"How?"

"By killing the sire."

"Killing the sire!?" Christian gasped in disbelief. "I've only fought Matt and Jeff and their children, like newborn's, with really nothing next to anything in power wise! And they almost could slaughter me in one direct hit! Without breaking a sweat! Imagine what the sire would be like to fight!"

"Exactly, close to impossible. They might be newborn but they kick ass against humans, no matter how strong the human. Plus... Their often newborn and toddler for ages, takes hundreds of years to even get to maybe their form of teenager." Jericho sighed in defeat. "And when their transformation is complete and their ready to go to become more advanced vampires they can't be changed back."

"Shit!" Was all that Christian could say. He was hoping that there was a way that they could reverse what's happened and have the old Matt and Jeff back but that seemed close to impossible. "And yea... We don't even know who the sire is."

"Exactly." Jericho repeated. "This is officially hopeless."

"And what am I supposed to do?!" Christian gasped. "Avoid Matt and Jeff for the rest of my life!"

"That might not be such a bad idea." Jericho joked.

"It's not funny!" Christian scolded his best friend. "They could permanently chase after me for god knows how long! And what would even happen if they manage to get hold of me!?"

"Ok, calm down, Christian! Only joking!" Jericho tried to soothe. "Getting worked up isn't going to get us anywhere. At least reading these books are giving us some sort of an idea as to what we're up against."

"Hmmm..." Christian grunted back, not liking the news he'd gotten from the books so far.

"Worse news still..." Jericho added, face buried into the book.

"What now?" Christian grunted, what could be any worse than what was happening?

"A advance vampire, which can be a sire, leader and high ranked, can gain unique techniques and skills that other vampires can never learn." Jericho read out to him. "Some have been known to be able to do things like, shape shift, able to go out in broad daylight (maybe acting a little tired in the daylight but other that...), able to make some transformations on some of their children go quickly (if they decide on that is the best or has a motive or reason, not done often though because they like their children to grow and has been known to have side affects on the child by doing that.)...etc... There are tons unknown ones. But as if they're going to know exactly? I bet the people that had written this hasn't met real one's! Half the crap we're reading could be total crap and not helpful or true. Plus there's so many versions of things..."

"God! Are you serious?" Christian gasped, snatching the book off Jericho and reading parts for himself. "..."

"What?" Jericho questioned, pulling a concerned face towards his friend. "Is something the matter?"

"Just... Find that so creepy, to think some might even be able to shape shift themselves."

"Hmm... Yea. But what's with the stressing?" Jericho continued to question. "It's just something we're reading."

"It's just... I had such a creepy thought..."

"What is it?"

"What if... I even know the sire? But don't even know it's them." Christian explained, shivering at the thought as describing it.

"It'd be impossible to know that..." Jericho sighed.

"What if... The orders came from their sire? Meaning that Jeff and Matt were sent by him/her." Christian continued, eyes widening more and more in possible realisation. "What did their sire want with me!? Is that the reason why Jeff and Matt were being so nice to me and so nasty to others?!"

"Wow! Calm down!" Jericho tried to soothe Christian and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"That could be the reason why they came after me and are threatening you!" Christian continued more. "They seemed very angry that you're interfering."

"Yea but... That's kind of a normal reaction because I interrupted them... Why? Do you honestly think that it's even possible that... A head vampire could be following you around? Shape shifting to not attract attention?"

"I don't know!" Christian sighed heavily in annoyance. "But even today I had someone weird hanging around me!"

"You did?" Jericho frowned when he heard what Christian said.

"Yea... Had some weird stuff happen to me today." Christian nodded. "And this... Old man was following me around, just staring at me like I was so fascinating or something. He sat next to me on a bench in the local park, it was so strange... One minute the place was empty and the next... There was like no space and he had to sit next to me. He started chatting to me, I thought it was no big deal at first but... Then he started asking me all these personal questions and acted like he knew everything about me."

"Freaky!" Jericho gasped, wide eyed.

"I know... I never want to see him ever again!" Christian frowned. "I saw him after I left the library and he was just... Standing there. Staring at me. Smirking at me. I feel like... I've seen that smirk before."

"God, Christian! You should've told me and just come back here immediately!"

"I know that now... I was just passing the library and had a light go off in my head and got these books... I virtually ran all the way back here when I saw him in the darkening streets, smirking at me." Christian sighed.

"You really need to take better care of yourself, Christian... I don't want you to get hurt by some... Random old man." Jericho tutted with concern.

Christian however didn't reply verbally and just got lost into his own thoughts for the own moment. He needed to get out of here, he couldn't get comfortable here while that old man was still lurking around. How stupid was this!? He was scared of an old man that was lurking around some creepy old Canadian town! But that smirk... The way he looked at him... It was like that old man knew everything about him, inside and out. Yet... He'd never ever laid eyes on him before. What did he want and was he really a threat to him?

"Are you worried that there could be a... Shape shifter around you?" Jericho asked softly, knocking Christian out of his thoughts.

"Yea..." Christian sighed with worry. "There's just so many things that make me think... Maybe. I mean... It does feel like I'm constantly being watched and Matt and Jeff had those orders... It was obvious that they were sent by someone else and they were more than happy to do it. But they weren't going to kill me or anything, they wanted to take me off somewhere. Which was really odd because they seem to usually love going in for the kill quick."

"Yea... That is strange considering they seem to love going for a quick kill and show zero consideration or remorse for the person." Jericho nodded in agreement.

"Plus... We know for certain that Test is dead but yet his body was there..."

"I know! That freaked me out more than anything!"

"How do we know that it wasn't a shape shifter then?" Christian tried pushing the idea into his best friend's head. "Test's death was announced in the newspapers that morning yet I saw Test after reading that."

"Oh my god!" Jericho gasped in realisation. "I hadn't thought of that!"

"Well I can see that!" Christian mocked and only earned a small dirty glance from the other blonde.

"Ok, no need for that." Jericho shot back. "But it's true, that hadn't crossed my mind... Makes so much sense though! Don't you remember at the hotel?"

"With the receptionist?"

"Yea!" Jericho nodded. "How Test and Edge haven't been logging in for days before all of that. But yet they were seen at work but yet... Never ever been in the same place. Never crossed paths, which is odd because we all often come across everybody in the company over short time."

"Yea! Plus I know Edge was in the hotel because I shared a room with him!" Christian gasped. "He was acting odd though the night before he went missing... But you already knew about that."

"Yea... Then with her saying that she hadn't seen Test or Edge for days! Then how the hell did they get into our hotel rooms!?"

"That's exactly what I'm wondering. That's one of the millions of questions I want to talk to Edge about, he always makes sure he checks in and everything. He's usually not that careless." Christian sighed.

"Are you sure that it's a smart idea?"

"What? Visiting Edge?"

"Yea. I mean... Even he's sounding a bit untrustworthy at the moment." Jericho reminded.

"He's my brother. I'm not going to blank him for the rest of my life." Christian frowned.

"Ok, Ok!" Jericho held up his hands in defence, seeing Christian didn't like that. "It was just a thought... But still... The more we talk about it the more the shape shifting idea seems more likely or even possible."

"Yea... That's just showing how crazy we're both getting!" Christian laughed mildly, even though he felt like that was beginning to become the truth. "Don't know if there could be a shape shifter though... But I'm sure if vampires exist then most likely shape shifters do too."

"Gangrel?"

"Huh?"

"Is it possible that it's really him?"

"I don't know... But it sure could explain a lot of things, I guess." Christian sighed, it was best not to rule out anything right now. "Anything could be possible, I guess. But I don't see why he didn't do it when we were in a team then, that's if it's him. He wasted a lot of time then."

"Got me." Jericho shrugged. "Just a thought."

"Or there could be even more than one."

"More than one sire?"

"Well I guess it's possible, isn't it?"

"No idea."

"And there could even be more vampires than just the two killer brothers."

"Most likely."

"Ugh! I don't know what to think anymore." Christian sighed through the tiredness. "It's all to much to take in... I'm just so happy that Edge is alright and my fears weren't true."

"Fears?"

"Yea... I was worried that the same thing could've happened to him. I mean, he was gone for a week like they were and now he's talking weird."

"Weird?"

"Yea... Couldn't put my finger on it." Christian sighed again. "Might be me just being tired... I'm very tired now."

"Yea, me too." Jericho agreed. "I think we should just call it a night for now and sort things tomorrow. Mind if I stay with you tonight? Because of... The mess in my room."

"I'll call the library tomorrow and say I need the books a bit longer and will post them back when I'm done." Christian nodded and explained. "And sure, no good you staying in there!"

"Cool... Mind if I borrow some night stuff?... Mine got kind of... Well... Destroyed."

"Sure." Christian nodded and showed sympathy for of his best friends problems, which he still believed was caused by him. "As soon as we get out of this creepy lil town we'll go emergency shopping."

"Agreed." Jericho laughed and followed Christian into the bedroom.

* * *

****

Hmm... Not all seems right with Edge, is it really the same old Edge? And why is he insisting that Christian goes to where he is? Plus what more secrets are lurking about, is there even more to know about vampires?

Haven't added a chapter in a while and saw that I had already uploaded this chapter and just needed editing and stuff on here, so done that and updated the story : ) Would've been adding more if it weren't for university work... Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and review.


	17. Canada Trip: Close Escape

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did...? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh..." Groaned the long haired blonde as he reached out and grabbed the bleeping mobile from the bedside cabinet and brought it to him, under the duvet.

"That's what you get for sleeping in late." Commented a familiar voice that suddenly filled the room.

"Ugh... How can you wake up so early?" The blonde groaned from underneath the duvet. "We both had such a late night last night, after that call, chatting and research..."

"And how can you sleep through me getting out of bed and making so much noise? Plus how can you sleep so solid when you're in so much stress?" The other sassed back in a joking tone.

"Whatever. I haven't been able to sleep a lot for tons of weeks, guess it's finally catching up on me." The blonde grunted. "It's only like 9.00am, not exactly killer late for anything."

"But we do have a long day though." He reminded his best friend. "Or, don't you want to go down and visit your brother?"

"Alright. Alright!" The blonde sighed and threw off the warming duvet.

"Well we better get sorted soon... Oh yea... Edge had already called..."

"He has!" Gasped the golden haired blonde, which soon turned into annoyance. "Why didn't you wake me!?"

"Yea right!" Snorted his best friend. "Would've taken dynamite to shift you!"

"Ha, ha! Very funny, Jericho!" Christian scoffed and threw a pillow at his best friend, who was standing in the doorway.

"Don't even want to know what's happening?" Jericho raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. Just tell me." Christian frowned; it was too early to play games. "He must've been pissed to hear your voice. Especially when neither of you can barely tolerate the other."

"Yea... He sounded a little cross that I wouldn't wake you but... Oh well, he'll have to get over it." Jericho shrugged, mentally smiling for pissing off his best friend's older brother. "He seemed extremely happy that we're coming down though and wanted to even see whether he can see you today. Doesn't waste any time does he?"

"Nope. But can you blame him? Haven't seen him in like over a week and all this stuff happening..." Christian defended his brother. "Now, what did he say?"

"He's done all the work for us, actually."

"Hmm?" Christian pulled a confused face, not understanding that snappy comment.

"He's already booked us tickets, rides and everything."

"You're kidding!?" Christian gasped.

Jericho shook his head, showing he was serious. "The way he was going on you would think that he's most likely even sorted out meals and everything."

"Wouldn't put it past him. To 'make sure I'm looking after myself'" Christian chuckled. "Paid and everything?"

"Yep. All we've got to do is go and get on."

"Strange... Thought he'd at least complain about paying with his money and stuff." Christian raised an eyebrow to that. "He has such a tenancy to nag about money at times."

"I know. Don't forget I've been there to hear some of that!" Jericho scoffed; both blondes couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Time?" Christian finally asked after their laugh.

"2.00pm for the flight." Jericho replied simply. "Shouldn't be a problem, since he's already arranged for someone to pick us up from here and take us to the airport. Plus we were virtually living out of our suitcases anyway, so no need to pack."

Christian raised his eyebrow yet again at the first comment but decided to shrug it off anyway. Edge really needed to get them transport to the airport? Didn't think they could at least sort that out themselves?

"He quickly said something about wanting to see you at like 11.00pm or something before hanging up." Jericho added.

Christian pulled a face at the timing of that. "11.00pm? Bit late isn't it? Especially after a plane flight, he should know that I would be seriously exhausted after a plane flight. Flights really make me tired..."

"Yea... Aww... You sleep like a baby on a plane and for some time after." Jericho mock cooed at him. Earning another pillow being thrown at him and directly hit him in the head this time.

"Shut up, dork!" Christian shot back in a joke form.

"Ha, ha! Ok, ok..." Jericho sighed. "I'm making breakfast, come on."

"Ok. I'll be there in a sec." Christian replied simply. "I've got a text."

"Ok. What do you want?"

"Pancakes please." Christian answered. "You know the way I like them."

Jericho just smiled and turned around in the doorway and walked off. Christian could hear him faintly in the distance, opening the fridge to get stuff.

Christian then lifted up his mobile to his face and clicked on all the necessary buttons to get the text message to come up.

_Hey... Christian,_

_This is Rhino, and of course you know because you know my number._

_I heard that you're coming back today. Hope you're feeling better... I know you're not coming back to the shows or anything just yet but still... Bet you're glad that Edge is now back... Strange how he's acting though and easily disappears into nowhere though..._

_Anyway, yea. I was wondering whether you wanted to quickly meet up in like a bar. There's some things I think we need to... Chat about. Ok?_

_Text me back._

_Rhino._

Christian raised an eyebrow at some of the strange comments that was said in the text but oh well... Rhino obviously had something on his mind and wanted to chat to him about it. Might do him some good. Rhino was another one of his closest ever friends and had no problem with talking to him. Christian text back saying yes and that it was fine. Rhino quickly sent a short reply back with details.

"Christian!? Their ready!" Jericho called from the kitchen. Christian got up and wandered to the kitchen.

* * *

"Man! Going to have a seriously busy time you are today." Jericho joked as he whisked throughout the luxurious cabin. Christian just stood in the living room, watching his best friend rush around and check on everything was ready. Christian couldn't stop a small smile at times escape onto his lips as he watched him, it was funny watching Jericho get stressy as he tries to find everything that belonged to himself and his best friend. Jericho means well but he really needed to chill at times... Oh well... At least it helped take his mind off things, even if it was for a minute or two at a time.

"I know..." Christian sighed finally. "These people know I get exhausted from a plane flight! And all I want to do afterwards is sleep!"

"Well... Rhino must have something serious to talk about to you then." Jericho replied. "He knows you very well and wouldn't make you see him tonight unless he really had something serious to talk to you about. You've delayed it."

"True."

"And as for Edge... Well you've already answered that."

"Yea. I hope he just means a quick visit or something and not have me hanging around too much." Christian grumbled.

"Yea... If it isn't then just walk out on him." Jericho scoffed.

"I'm not going to up and leave him without saying."

"Joking!" Jericho called comically from another room.

"Oh yea! Rhino says it's cool if you come with. You know, to the bar." Christian remembered and replayed.

"Ok, cool. Why not?" Jericho replied, Christian could almost hear the shrug. "I'm coming with you when you're going to meet Edge."

"What!? Why?"

"Can't be to safe Christian."

"I think I'm safe with my own brother." Christian replied sternly.

"Does it really matter? You're only going to do be doing a quick pop by." Jericho tried to brush it off as not that big of a deal. "I don't want you wandering around or meeting him in god knows where, it's not safe and you know it."

"..." Christian just did a massive pout to that, of course, Jericho couldn't and didn't see.

"Christian?"

"Hmm...?"

"I'm going."

Christian sighed, there was point arguing with him anymore. As he found out from yesterday, Jericho didn't take no to well. "Fine. But you're waiting in the car or something outside. Ok? Then you'll know I'm fine."

Christian didn't hear the real reply and heard a little cussing but knew that if Jericho was going to say no seriously he would've straight out said it. He knew Jericho didn't like it but Christian just wanted some private time with his brother. He wasn't going to get a decent conversation out of Edge with Jericho looming around and them glaring at each other. Plus Jericho would most likely interrupt and be rude. Nothing was going to happen with Edge there anyway... His brother was safe to be with...

Christian suddenly heard a honk outside and went up to the closest window and peered out of it. "Chris! A posh car is outside!"

"That must be our ride!" Jericho yelled back.

"Wow! Edge ordered something like that?" Christian muttered to himself in amazement. This totally wasn't Edge. It was strange before that Edge had arranged everything for them but this... Edge was often like, if it works fine and gets you where you want to go then there isn't a problem. In other words, he didn't give a damn about the condition about what they would ride in, as long as it was reasonable and safe.

"Just go out there and start loading your stuff!" Jericho yelled. "Your stuff is done; I'm just trying to finish 'salvaging' what's mine. I'll be out as quick as I can!"

"Ok! Don't take too long though! We don't want to miss our flight!" Christian agreed and yelled back.

Christian then proceeded to open the front door of the massive cabin and started to drag some bags up to the boot. Christian raised his eyebrow a little bit when he noticed that the driver hadn't moved out of the driver's seat and weren't helping him. Rude much?! Christian suddenly felt uncomfortable, he didn't see the driver much really but something didn't feel right. Christian couldn't put his finger on it...

"Trust Edge to get a stressy dork driver." Christian muttered to himself as he went back to collect more bags and dump them in one big heap.

Christian soon had all the luggage out in one big heap and even moved what Jericho had to outside. Christian hung in the doorway facing the inside of the cabin and waited a few minutes for Jericho. He didn't fancy hanging around outside, the driver just seemed so unfriendly and he didn't want to hang around him.

"Christian!" Jericho called, snapping Christian out of more of his thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Could you just come in here a sec and help me move something!?"

Christian didn't bother to verbally reply and just walked in to help. Jericho just wanted a little help pushing the wardrobe aside because something had fallen behind it.

"Are we done now?" Christian almost whined like a little kid, bored of hanging around and waiting.

"Yep, that should be all of it." Jericho nodded as he proceeded to walk over and gave a final check over that everything was Ok. "Is our stuff in the car?"

"Nope."

"Uh, why?" Jericho questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well the driver didn't get out and didn't open the boot. What am I? Super bitch?" Christian replied in almost a complaining voice. "Plus... There's just something... Unfriendly about whoever that is driving."

"Oh what? Getting sensitive now, are we?" Jericho half joked and half serious. "I don't care what the driver is like, as long as he gets us from point A to point B with our luggage then I really couldn't give a shit what he's like, Christian."

Christian flinched a little from the bluntness of Jericho's voice but felt a little stupid himself now. Why should he care whether the driver was so unpleasant that he didn't get out to help or sent out an uncomfortable vibe. "Yea... He was just giving out an uncomfortable vibe to me... That's all."

Jericho's face softened a little, he didn't mean to make him flinch or sound horrible to him. Sometimes his attitude really got the better of him and made him look so horrible and rude. "I'm sorry... Didn't mean to snap."

"That's alright." Christian tried to shrug off. "There... Was just something. I didn't feel safe standing outside alone with that driver just creepily waiting in the car, doing nothing but staring back at me through the mirrors on the car."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Jericho shrugged off himself. "We'll just catch our ride and get on that plane and be out of this freak show of a small town."

Christian just smiled and nodded, then following Jericho outside to the posh car.

"I thought you said the stuff was still out..." Jericho commented and raised an eyebrow at Christian.

"It was..." Christian frowned and looked a little annoyed to see that it was now completely packed into the car. Bit quick... Christian didn't think someone could load all their stuff that quick. The driver was in the exact place that he'd left him though, all he could see was a pair of eyes glaring from the car's rear mirrors. Stupid jerk, making him look stupid to his best friend.

"Must've done it while you came in and helped me." Jericho shrugged simply as he locked up the front door to the cabin. "Come on. Our plane awaits, Christian. And I have every intention of both of us being on that flight, anyway possible."

"Right..." Christian nodded as they both headed up to the car and both slipped onto the backs eats.

"I'm guessing you boy's want the airport." The driver commented.

Christian shivered when he heard the voice, he'd heard it before.

"That's right." Jericho replied bluntly. He gave Christian a look of concern when he saw Christian shiver and his eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong?" He whispered lowly to Christian as the car started up and took to the road. "I know its cold and snowing and everything but it's not like you've never been in this weather. In fact, it's your native weather!"

Christian didn't respond. Just acted as if he hadn't heard what Jericho had just said to him and stared on ahead, looking into the back of the driver with weary eyes.

Jericho sighed and shuffled back into his seat to get more comfortable. What was his problem? Christian woke up in a good enough mood and was fine until this stupid car turned up. This was all Edge's fault, as usual. Christian has had such an up and down mood recently, but could he really blame him? Christian just needed his friends right now, and as his best friend he had to be there for him.

Thirty minutes down the line not much had changed inside the car. Jericho frowned at this, Christian was never usually this quiet and still for this amount of time, unless he was either asleep or ill. And currently, he was neither, unless ill with stress fell into that category. Jericho couldn't take him being still any longer! He used his index finger and poked Christian in the side, making the other blonde nearly jump out of his skin.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Christian demanded, glaring into Jericho.

"Sit still any longer and you might become a statue."

Christian just gave a major pout and frowned at his best friend.

"Got quite a pout there, haven't you?" The driver butted in with his comment.

Christian just turned his annoyed glare towards the driver, if looks could kill...

"Haven't I seen a pout like that before...? Wait, aren't you guys well known?" The driver continued, glancing at them more with the wing mirror.

"If you're into sports like wrestling you should." Jericho scoffed with his inflated ego. "And that 'quite a pout' is one of his big trademarks."

"Yes... That... Christian and Jericho."

"That's right." Jericho sneered, not liking the way this driver was getting nosy and annoying.

"But me and Christian have already met, haven't we Christian?" The driver sneakily smirked.

"Hmm?" Jericho scowled, where would his best friend know this freak of a guy from?

"The park. Huh, Christian?" The driver continued, smirking at him through the mirrors.

"Yes." Christian replied blankly and continued to glare into the back of the driver.

The car just went silent for a while after that, Christian was sure making the trip uncomfortable with being so quiet and still. Plus made it very obvious that he was almost doing it on purpose.

For ages Jericho just sat there with the silence and tried racking his brain. What was with Christian's cold shoulder? His moods were up and down recently but usually he was bright and happy enough at times in public, not unless his character called for the mood in the ring and stuff. But Christian's cold shoulder he noticed wasn't directed at him at all, just purely on the driver. Christian said he didn't like the driver before he got in but this was no way to behave! But then one of the driver's comments had finally sunk into his blonde head. Christian has met him before, in the park! That guy they were discussing last night! The one that had been almost stalking his best friend! That was not on!

Jericho peered a little into the outside side mirrors and caught a look at their currently working driver. Christian was right. He was creepy. He gave off an uncomfortable feeling without even really trying. Plus he soon noticed that the driver seemed quite fixed on Christian, kept giving glances his way through the mirrors or turning slightly enough. Creep! He didn't want this guy anywhere near his best friend, he felt like a threat.

"Got to stop for gas." The driver said simply, snapping Jericho out of his thoughts.

The two blondes watched as the driver pulled off the highway and into a nearby service station. The driver let the car go dead and hopped out.

"That's the problem isn't it...?" Jericho finally said, looking over at Christian.

"Huh?" Christian pulled a questioning face and looked back to Jericho.

"The driver. He's the guy that you met in the park yesterday, right?" Jericho asked sternly. "The one that was stalking you?"

"Figured out, huh?"

"There were more than enough hints." Jericho snorted.

"Ok, Mr. Know it all, you should've figured it out sooner." Christian shot back.

"Blah." Jericho playfully shoved his tongue out him.

"Whatever." Christian scowled and crossed his arms, showing he clearly wasn't playing around. "I just want to get out of here now."

"You feel threatened?" Jericho questioned, taking Christian very seriously now.

Christian glanced over at him and nodded, the worry clearly seen. "I don't trust this guy. Plus something's not right."

"What do you mean by 'not right'?"

"Haven't you noticed the boards that we're passing as we were driving?" Christian questioned, pulling a very serious face to make sure Jericho knew he wasn't joking. Yes he often joked around and pulled pranks but that's seemed to go down the toilet since all of this, like woken him up to real dangers and they weren't a joking matter.

The other blonde just gave a quick shake of the head. He'd been too deep into his thoughts to do any of that. Both of them watched as the driver now finished up pumping the petrol into the car and was getting ready to go in the shop and pay for it. He turned a little and gave them a dark look and creepy smirk as he walked along to it. Both just shivered from that, creepy.

"I think we're going the wrong way." Christian finally said, once he worked out the shiver.

"The wrong way!?" Jericho gasped at Christian's accusation. "But he knows exactly where we're going, the airport. Edge wouldn't have gotten that mixed up, not when he really wants us on that flight."

"Exactly." Christian raised an eyebrow. "It's not like in the total opposite direction but I noticed like about 15 minutes ago that we're now heading a bit off and missed a turn in."

Jericho scowled and quickly looked over in the shops direction and saw the driver was getting quite held up with a long queue. He then turned slightly and proceeded to grab the handle of his door.

"What are you doing!?" Christian gasped when he watched his best mate do these actions.

"I don't know about you but... This guy almost feels like a... Well threat." Jericho replied, his eyes locked on the driver that was still waiting in the que. "And that was before you just said what you just said. This whole situation is just flashing a red warning light at me, not trusting this. And after all this stuff recently, I'm taking any risks."

"I get where you're coming from because I feel the same way but... Nicking the car?"

"Look, Christian. We don't have a lot of time to do this, haven't got all day to discuss this here." Jericho replied bluntly. "And I'm not risking ourselves with this freak! We're getting on that plane! And he knows exactly where to find the car, wants to charge us? Whatever! Don't care. Just want to get out of here and not end up god knows wherever this freak is taking us."

Christian just stared at him with a gapping mouth; he'd never seen his friend so worked up and willing to nick something. Chris Jericho was often more laid back than this and would just threaten to beat the bloke up if he tried anything. But of course that was before meeting two new born brother vampires, that they used to really know, and their magical strength. Oh well... Desperate times call for desperate measures, he guessed.

Jericho didn't give him another glance and just pulled himself out and dived into the driver's seat. The driver had conveniently left the keys in the car, leaving Jericho an easy go of just starting the car up and putting it into drive.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Christian gasped as Jericho started driving off out of the service station. They both saw the old man, that _was_ their driver, run out and was yelling at them but he was far to late to stop them leaving.

"Well he can go to hell." Jericho muttered, actually enjoying the oldish man jumping up and down behind them through the wing mirror. "No one's going to be a threat to my best mate. You alright?"

"Just fine. Now that he's gone." Christian replied, feeling much more at ease with that old man away from him now. "Do you think we're too far off the airport?"

Jericho saw a close passing sign and blew a sigh of relief, yes they'd have to go back but it wasn't too far. Good thing they didn't let that creepy driver continue to drive off with them, they could've ended up in god knows where! Now that was what Jericho called a threat.

"We're not too far off, thank god." Jericho answered as he made the necessary turns to go the correct way.

There was a few minutes of silence before anything more was said. Both blondes were just trying to cool themselves back down from the incident but were both definitely feeling more relaxed now. The old man was definitely carrying some kind of atmosphere when he was in there.

"Do you think he planted himself there?" Christian questioned, not sure whether he actually wanted an answer.

"Maybe... That old man sure had set his sights on you, with all that creepy staring and such..." Jericho replied, glancing back a little at Christian to make sure he was Ok. He could tell Christian was a little freaked to see that guy again but he was safe now... "But it doesn't matter now. He's gone. And we're catching our flight and leaving him a long time behind, Ok? And if I see him again I'm going to beat his old ass into the ground!"

"I'm not sure fans really want to see one of their heroes beating up an old defenceless man!" Christian joked back with a laugh, finally lightening up his mood now. This made Jericho feel more at ease.

"Defenceless!?" Jericho gasped. "He looked like a creepy old man that could've escaped the mental ward! I mean... Didn't you see that dark look and smirk he had on him?"

"I know! Why else do you think I ran the way home yesterday?"

"Good thing too! Might've tried... Pulling you in the shadows or something."

"Ha! He wishes! Especially with you and Edge checking and 'defending' me!" Christian joked back. Finally he was seeing a jokey side of the horrible situation, most likely just happy to be getting away from the place.

"To right!" Jericho laughed right back. "He doesn't know who he's dealing with!"

* * *

"Come on, Christian!" Jericho called back as he waited for his best friend to catch up to him, while he was waiting at the boarding area.

"Coming..." Christian sighed, he was just getting tired already from earlier's excitement and carrying this entire darn luggage.

Christian walked steadily in Jericho's direction but still glanced around himself, seeing tons of people rushing like themselves. Christian's face stopped though when he noticed a bad familiar face out of the crowd. The old man... Standing so still, staring at him with a super dark smirk on his face. Christian almost felt his heart stop because he was so stunned. How the hell had this guy gotten here so quickly?! They took the car! There's no way that guy could've beaten them here.

"Christian!" Jericho yelled, seeing that his best friend had just stopped a second and looked very pale and in shock. "Christian!?"

Christian was knocked out of his staring when he heard his best friend's voice getting louder in his calling. He looked at Jericho, who was now looking at him with worry and was beckoning him to come over now. Christian nodded and quickly flicked his head back but only to see the old man wasn't there. He darted his head around the place but couldn't see him anywhere... Like he'd just vanished. Had Christian just imagined that?

Christian just shook his head in attempts to clear it and continued to make his way over to his blonde friend and got on the plane...

* * *

**Creepy, just don't trust some old men, lol. Christian's finally heading back, thankfully in one piece, but what does Rhino want and got to tell him? And is Edge going to really be all that he seems?**

**Love writing this, hehehe. This is definitely a story I really enjoy writing more. Hope you review and tell me what you think and even possibly give suggestions for the future, as long as it's constructive.**


	18. Unwanted Warnings

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did.........? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And...... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

The blondes sighed a little from all the stares that they were getting. The one with more of a beard looked like he was really getting agitated and was possibly going to hit someone soon. The other just tried to act like nothing was happening or going on and continued to sip his drink calmly and tried to get more comfortable on the stool he was sitting on.

"Are you sure this is the right time?" The agitated blonde asked the other blonde.

"Yes." The other replied bluntly with a frown. He didn't need his friend getting annoyed; they've had a long day as it was. Deep down though he was getting annoyed with the wait too, he was exhausted! He really didn't need the waiting around today. "Cool it."

"Hmm?"

"I said cool it." The calmer one repeated to his best mate. "Continue looking at people like that and your face might get stuck that way."

"Ha, ha!" He replied in sarcasm and poked his tongue out at him in return. "Since when have you been such a comedian?"

"About the time of me trying to just stay awake." He replied with a sigh, sadly was the truth and not a joke. "The plane trips always take it out of me. You'd think I'd be getting more immune with all the travelling we usually do."

"Hmm....... If you're getting that bad then are you sure that you don't want to head back to our hotel?" The bearded blonde questioned, seeing the tiredness on his friend's face and was concerned. "Might be good if you just get an early night. Especially after our day."

"Hmm...... I promised Edge." Groaned the other, not wanting to let Edge down.

"Well, fuck Edge. Maybe for once you should do what's best for you and I think you getting some sleep in would be a good one. You could just see him tomorrow......" He tried to persuade.

"No." He sighed back. "I wouldn't be able to relax till I see him again, anyway. Just want to see him as alright."

"Whatever, Christian." Jericho shot back and frowned as he looked at the clock.

"What's with you?" Christian frowned. "You're acting like you're jealous of Edge or something."

"What!?!" Jericho gasped back in total disgust. "I'm not jealous of that baboon!"

"Then why don't you lighten up a little off him?" Christian shot back. "You don't like a lot of people but you sure do give Edge 'special treatment' with your sharp tongue."

"Whatever." Jericho sneered, he was tired too and was getting cranky, and he didn't want to be accused of things. Especially of things so low. "I was only thinking of you, alright? If you don't want it then don't listen."

"Ok, no need for the snappy." Christian frowned. "Just an observation."

"Well you're observing is wrong." Jericho snapped back. "I couldn't care less what happens to Edge, in all honesty. I'd prefer it if he would just butt out of your life personally. He's only dragging your everything down."

"He might not be the best person in the world but he's still my brother, understand?" Christian snapped in return, repeating what felt like he'd said to his best friend a million times. "He hasn't done anything wrong, so I don't think I should just avoid him. He was there for me when I needed him and I just want to make sure he's alright. Him going off like that gave me a scare."

"Whatever, if you feel like you have to then go." Jericho sighed in defeat, showing he couldn't be bothered to fight over Edge anymore. He didn't feel like Edge was worth fighting over.

"It is." Christian nodded in confirmation. "I want to check that he's alright myself, with my own eyes."

"Is that all?" Jericho raised his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"He's been gone for a week, without sightings or telling anyone. He's back but he's acting very weird." Jericho replied. "Plus he had that whole strange night thing just before he even went missing. Along with all the things that have been happening, along with that creepy old dude, you more like want to check up on him. Check up on him so that you can see him in like the flesh, you'd be able to see exactly what he's like currently and whether he really is alright."

"Yes....... Seeing him the flesh is the most convincing. Seeing is believing, Jericho." Christian sighed. "But I also want answers."

"Answers?"

"Yea. There's so many questions I need to ask him and he's the only one that knows the answers. Plus he knows all about the weird things that have been going on, it'd just be nice to be able to talk about it to someone that's had the same things happen to them." Christian tried to explain, he really didn't want his best friend annoyed or angry at him. "I know you understand to a certain extent but they were aiming at him too, and not just because he was with me."

"Then by god, I hope _they_ haven't gotten to him then." Jericho replied in a pretend act to be stern. "I can see him being really annoying as one of them, more than what he is now."

"He should be fine, I think........ I mean...... Edge left a note and everything saying he was going off and everything. It wasn't like he just left totally without warning. And why would Matt and Jeff be interested in turning Edge?"

"Yea but it had that sign on it, The Brood symbol. And I don't know. I don't know the ways of their thoughts, they act like lunatics. Besides.... If he was turned then it could've always been done by someone else." Jericho pointed out. "How do we know that he'd really a safe person to be around?"

"He's my brother, he wouldn't hurt me." Christian defended.

Jericho was about to open his mouth to reply to that comment but saw Rhino entering the bar and decided to just finish this discussion. Christian was getting all defensive about his older brother again, but then again Christian has always been that way. The only time he wasn't defending him was when their team got broken up and Christian thought he hated his guts. Christian's mood sure has changed, like the wind. But could Jericho blame him? Blood's blood, you can't change who you're related too. Edge was still connected to Christian, a part of him, even if he is an arrogant and selfish jackass. Plus he couldn't fault him on really caring about Christian either........

"Hey guys." Rhino greeted and sat down next to the blondes at the bar. Christian turned around to see his long time close friend and saw why Jericho had shut his trap on the conversation. "Don't mind that Lita tagged along too, do you?"

Both of the blondes leaned over a little to see past Rhino and saw the red head.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." Both blondes greeted back and turned totally to be in their direction.

All of them noticed the stares and whispers that were going on around them as Rhino and Lita ordered their own drinks. The people obviously recognised them from the show and some were most likely talking about the murders that have happened in their company. After all, two of the deaths had only happened just a week ago and both so far from being solved ever.

"Well......." Rhino started to speak but was rudely interrupted.

"Can I have your autographs?"

They all looked behind them to see an obvious fan who looked very eager and happy to meet them. They looked amongst themselves, looking at each other to check whether there were any objections to the request. None of them had a problem signing for _one_ fan.

The man held out a piece of paper and a pen with a massive smile on his face. "Thanks so much! My little boy loves you guys."

"No prob." Lita smiled as she signed her part.

The man happily ran off with excitement when they'd all signed. Jericho beckoned the bar tender over to them, wanting to speak to him. "Don't suppose you've got like...... A VIP room or something more private, do you?"

"Yea, it's just...... We want to talk in private. Without interruptions." Lita added. "Not stuff that we want to talk about with all these people around, listening in."

"Sure do. And it's not in use right now." The bar tender replied with a slight smile on his face. "See those stairs off to the left? Go up those and it leads you to a small private bar. I'll go tell someone to open the bar part for you guys."

"Thanks." All of them said in unison and watched as the bar tender went off to tell another bar tender to go upstairs.

All of them got up and went up the stairs that the bar tender had pointed out, feeling all the eyes following them till they left the room. They were happy with what they saw when they got up and saw a small cosy bar and no one else in sight to listen. They all slipped into a well padded booth together and gave the new bar tender their drink orders.

"So......... Rhino. What was it that you wanted to talk to me so bad for that it couldn't wait?" Christian asked, taking a sip of his new freshly delivered drink.

"Yea." Jericho added, who was sitting next to Christian, Lita and Rhino sitting on the opposite side of the booth. "You know how Christian is after a flight and he's really run down."

"Ran down?" Lita questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"Well first we......." Jericho started to describe their day but was cut off by Christian.

"Let's just say it's been a _very_ long day and I'm just wishing it would end."

"Bad trip then boys?" Lita questioned again.

"You could say that." Jericho sighed in over exaggerated proportions.

"Not the flight itself, that was just tiring for me as usual. It was the car ride to the airport that was the problem." Christian explained roughly.

"The car ride?" Rhino questioned, both himself and Lita raising their eyebrows at the same to that. "The one that Edge arranged for you?"

"Yea, such a shit driver." Christian grumbled at the memories.

"How did you know that Edge arranged that?" Jericho asked.

"Heard him mentioning that." Rhino replied. "He was so excited that Christian was coming back down from Canada. Bit strange if you ask me, I mean........ We've all been missing you being around but god, you were only totally gone for like a week. The way Edge was carrying on anyone would've thought he was meeting his long lost brother."

"Hmm........ Acting strange? Na, nothing weird there." Jericho joked and felt Christian elbow him in the ribs from that. "What? It's just a joke, Christian."

"Whatever. I'm in no mood for joking around, especially when I'm this tired." Christian frowned back. "And no digging at him, I've heard enough of that from you tonight."

"You really need to loosen up, Christian." Jericho shot back.

"It's not the case of me loosening up. It's just stop, Ok?" Christian snapped back. "Or else I'm really going to start thinking that you're jealous."

Jericho just gave Christian an ice cold stare from that comment, he hated hearing that earlier. Christian knew very well that the comment pissed him. Jealous? Hmm...... Maybe but he was hardly going to admit it! He was only jealous because Edge has managed to worm his way back into Christian's life when he really shouldn't have. Himself and Christian were best friends, almost acting like brothers at times, and it just annoyed him to see Edge back on the scene. He'd always hated Edge, didn't like a thing about him. He sometimes even wondered how Edge and Christian were even related and shared the same blood.

"Do we even want to know what that means?" Lita butted in.

"Nope, most certain not." Jericho snapped with a massive frown on his face.

"So what was it that got me sat here waiting for you?" Christian changed the subject, wanting things to move ahead.

"I heard that you were going to meet Edge later........" Rhino replied slowly, looking actually quite nervous about what he was going to say.

"Yea, I am." Christian nodded. "I'm meeting him after this. He's at work at the moment; guess he has a match tonight, hopefully not against those Hardyz."

Rhino and Lita looked a little confused for a second there. "Yea, he had a match as usual." Lita replied. "But why would he want to fight the Hardyz?"

"Well they are annoying." Jericho butted in.

"Yea and hello, you know as well as we do, Lita, that Matt and Jeff have gone up the deep end of crazy recently. After just disappearing and reappearing for no reason at all." Christian replied.

"They were the main reason you left for Canada, weren't it?" Rhino questioned but believed that he already knew the answer.

"And how would you know that Rhino?" Christian was a little surprised. "We haven't told anyone that."

"We know they're not normal, Christian." Lita replied. "They're not....... The usual Matt and Jeff. They might as well be cloned strangers. Even I don't know what's going on there."

"We also know because we have overheard them quite a fair few times." Rhino added. "The only people that they have even shown a positive interest in is yourself and Edge. They virtually hate everyone else."

"You're just telling me things that I already know." Christian sighed, not knowing why they did have a positive view of him. "I already know all of this."

"No. No, you don't know everything. You just think you do." Rhino almost snapped. "You can't meet Edge later."

Christian's face turned into a scowl with a hint of confusion, not understanding where this was coming from. "What?" He almost snorted, thinking that Rhino had to be joking. Rhino knew himself and Edge very well, knew that Edge really wasn't that bad.

"Don't meet Edge tonight, Christian." Rhino repeated, face showing he was as deadly serious as his voice was.

"Excuse me!" Christian gasped in annoyance. "Don't tell me what to do, Rhino. You of all people should know better."

"He's right, Christian." Lita voiced her agreement with Rhino. "Please. Don't."

"And who do you guys think you are? Telling me what to do?" Christian scowled, clearly showing that he didn't like what he was being told.

"It's for your own good, Christian." Rhino tried to reason.

"Maybe their right, Christian." Jericho butted in wearily, unsure whether he should've or kept out of it and just listened. "They obviously must have a good reason to be saying this to you."

"And why should I listen to you?" Christian snapped back at Jericho. "You'd always say that. You hate my brother. You'd just love it if I didn't see him at all and brushed him off. Would make your day if Edge was never involved with anything to do with me ever again!"

"I'm only thinking of you, Christian!" Jericho scowled back. "He's not good for you."

"He's my brother. If he isn't good, then what does that make me?" Christian shot back. "Do you hate me too then? We do share the same blood!"

"You're nothing like him, Christian!" Jericho yelled back his defence. "You're totally flying off the handle here! Calm down."

"Yea, Christian." Lita added. "Calm down. Your getting worked up only causes more problems."

Christian just sat there for a moment, quietly taking in what was said to him and to calm down. They were right, getting worked up doesn't help anybody. However, he still didn't have to do what they said.

"Ok....... Why are you saying this to me, Rhino?" Christian finally asked as calmly as he could, it was obvious in his voice that he was finding it hard to keep his cool. "You've known myself and Edge for so long...... You know he isn't really that bad."

"Yea, he _wasn't_." Rhino stated.

"He hasn't been the same either recently; no one knows what his problem is." Lita added.

"That still doesn't explain why I shouldn't see him later." Christian replied bluntly.

"That's exactly it. He isn't like himself, like Matt and Jeff." Lita answered. "He could be dangerous, like them."

"You don't even really know how dangerous Matt and Jeff are." Christian snorted rudely.

"Yes we do." Rhino snapped back.

"I know well enough to know that their vampires." Lita shot back, making Jericho and Christian look at them in surprise.

"You know?" Jericho gasped. "How?"

"Let's just say I tried to sneak into their dressing room to have a small chat with them and caught them in front of a mirror to see that they didn't have reflections!" Lita revealed.

"And that's one of the reasons we figured why you left." Rhino added.

"Yea........ They attacked me out of nowhere....... Didn't want to hang around." Christian sighed and nodded. "We weren't exactly going to say anything because well....... Who in the hell would believe us!?!"

"As to how and why their like that, we haven't got an idea." Jericho added, thought he might as well mention it.

"So....... Basically you don't want me to see Edge because he's acting a little off?" Christian raised an eyebrow to that; it didn't seem like a very good excuse at all. "News flash! Edge was acting a little weird before he left and I was alright then!"

"Edge has been seen being friends with them; he's not to be trusted." Rhino shot back.

"In my eyes that's still not a good reason." Christian snapped back and crossed his arms and pouted. "He's just my brother, god! He wouldn't hurt me or anything. Besides, if it's that bad then Jericho will be outside in the car to help, Ok? Do I have your permission now?"

"No." Rhino grunted back, mimicking Christian with crossing his arms and looking firm. It was like telling a child that they couldn't go out and play.

"We know he's your brother, Christian. But that doesn't mean he's to be trusted." Lita added.

"Yes. Yes it does mean that I can." Christian frowned back. "I know him better than any of you; Edge wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And I have no reason to doubt him! And I have just fucking flown all the fucking way down from Canada to see him! I'm seeing him!"

With that Christian got up out of the booth and started to storm off out of the room, he wasn't interested in them talking bad about his brother. He knew Edge, Edge wouldn't hurt him. He was Edge's only living blood family member, Edge had learnt to treasure that. Plus, he was acting a little off before he disappeared, so what's so different about now? And as for him being seen with Matt and Jeff well....... He didn't know but he was sure his older brother had an explanation. Plus, was it really his fault that Matt and Jeff were treating him nicely, himself was getting the same treatment but didn't know why!

Christian suddenly felt a tight hand gripping the top of his shoulder and therefore stopping him roughly in his movement. Christian moved his head to the side slightly to find it was Rhino who had a tight grip on him.

"Let go." Christian demanded with deep annoyance in his voice.

"No, you're one of my closest friends, Christian." Rhino shook his head. "I don't want you to go and get hurt."

"I have to........" Christian sighed in annoyance. "I need answers, Rhino. And they can only be answered by him. And as for the Matt and Jeff part I really don't know what's going on but I have every plan to stay out of their way. I also don't know why they'd give Edge and myself special treatment, I haven't got the foggiest. But that doesn't make my brother bad. Now, just let go, please."

Rhino finally did after much consideration; he couldn't really stop Christian if Christian had his heart set on it so bad. Plus he could find out stuff that was needed, they'd just have to wait and see.

"Fine......." He grunted in addition. "But watch yourself, Ok? I was just warning you for your own good."

"I will. I can look after myself, Rhino." Christian nodded firmly and left the room.

"You better go with him." Lita suggested to Jericho.

"Your right." Jericho sighed in agreement. "Wouldn't be very smart to let him just go off on his own."

"Any idea where he's meeting Edge?" Rhino questioned.

"Yea..... This private massive building. Everyone that works there would've left by now, which was good for them because they wanted to chat privately. Should only have security. Apparently Edge was able to get that specially for them to talk, god knows how and why. They could've just chatted in an apartment or something." Jericho grunted.

"Could you write down the address for us?" Rhino asked, raising an eyebrow to that.

"Why?"

"Because if there's any trouble we could come and help and it's always best to let people know where you are." Rhino replied.

"I guess......." Jericho grunted and grabbed a piece of paper hanging around nearby and wrote the address. "Happy?"

"Thanks." Lita replied simply and took it off him. "Better safe than sorry."

"Yea......." Jericho sighed in agreement.

"You better get going before Christian leaves without you." Rhino warned.

Jericho immediately took the advice and got up and left. He knew that if he most likely gave a chance for Christian to go by himself he most likely would take it. Really........ Sometimes looking after Christian was like looking after a small child that wouldn't listen to good advice if it slapped him in the face.

* * *

"You're just here to spy on me." Christian grumped as Jericho drove the car.

"Sometimes you have to have things that you don't like, and this is one of those times." Jericho shot back firmly.

Christian crossed his arms and pouted at the comment; like a small child would that wasn't getting his way. "It's not going to be that long. I'm really tired."

"Ok." Jericho sighed, in a way that was good, at least wouldn't have to hang around for too long. "You wouldn't have to stick around too long. I mean, you can always finish your conversation another time if it takes to long."

"Yea........"

"Here's the rules though, Christian." Jericho said firmly out of the blue.

"Huh?" Christian frowned back, a little confused. Rules? There were no rules.

"Name a certain number of time and if your aren't back in that time then I'm going to be coming in looking for you." Jericho instructed, making it sound like an order.

"What!?! No." Christian gasped. "This is private. I've already discussed this with you."

"I know that." Jericho shot back. "That's just a precaution. Just in case something is wrong."

"You just don't trust me with Edge." Christian accused.

"I'm not getting into another argument with you over that." Jericho scowled, having enough fights with his best friend for one day. "I'm not just worried about Edge. I mean........ What happens if even Matt and Jeff were hanging around there and catch you in surprise again?"

"Suppose......" Christian sighed slightly in defeat.

"It better be a yes or else I'm turning this car around." Jericho threatened, seeing his best friend's scowl deepen even more from that comment.

"Yes. Ok? An hour tops. And if it is going to be any longer then I'll call you on your mobile, Ok?" Christian grunted, voice clearly showing he wasn't happy. Made him feel like he had a mother hen clucking around him, to point out any mess up's that he did.

"Good." Jericho agreed simply.

* * *

Christian got out of the car and gave the building in front of him a look up and down. Why had Edge text him with this place? It looked like a works building, possibly with offices and things. Boring. He wanted a discussion with him, not a board meeting. Besides, why and how did he use this place? Christian had never seen this building before.

He sighed to himself and went to the main door anyway; let's just get this over and done with.

"And who are you?" Asked the security at the door, wanting an answer before letting Christian in.

"I'm Christian." Christian replied blankly. "Edge was expecting me?"

"Oh yea..... I believe he's waiting for you in one of the offices on the ground floor." The security guard nodded and let Christian walk past.

"How did Edge get such a place like this, just for us to talk?" Christian frowned, looking at the massive main area.

"Don't know." The security replied, closing the door behind Christian. "Think your friend has a connection with the boss here. Even though he's never been seen around here before........"

"Yea....... He's never in this city, god knows where he would know the owner from and I didn't." Christian muttered. "And he's my brother, not friend."

"Ah, you do look very alike." The security nodded, seeing the resemblance. "Well at least you're more 'with it' than your brother."

"Hmm?" Christian was confused by he meant and raised an eyebrow.

"No offence." The security guard quickly added. "Your brother just seemed a little....... Off. Couldn't put my finger on it, that's all."

Christian nodded slowly, not sure whether he could be bothered to reply to that comment. The security guard pointed the direction and Christian followed the directions that he was given.

Christian walked down the corridor and noticed that only one office door was open and figured it was the one that the security guard had mentioned. The guard had mentioned that most parts were locked, with exception from a few.

"Edge?" Christian said softly into the office room, standing at the bit opened door.

"Christian?" A familiar voice came back from the office. "Come in."

Christian did as he was told and saw his big brother standing near a window just turning around to look at him. Edge's face lit up when he saw Christian and seemed genuinely happy to see him.

Christian couldn't help hurrying up to his big brother and give him a quick hug. He had given Edge a look up and down was very happy to see that he looked fine to him, nothing wrong or out of place to be seen right now. Christian was just about to unwrap his arms from Edge when he felt Edge's long arms wrap around him and pulled closer into him for a tight hug.

"Wow, Edge." Christian commented, his head been pushed onto Edge's chest. "We usually only quick hug."

"I know...... Just missed you." Edge replied softly. He had Christian in quite a tight hug, stroking Christian's long blonde hair softly with one hand, while the other arm was wrapped securely round Christian's waist. He then rested his head lightly on top of Christian's head and kept his secure embrace on his baby brother.

"I was only gone a week." Christian pointed out, he missed his brother too but wasn't this a bit over the top?

"Feels so much....... Longer." Edge sighed.

Christian was starting to feel uncomfortable with each passing second. He didn't mind having a hug with his brother or anything, they weren't embarrassed by that kind of thing, but something didn't feel right here. It was the feel of his touch and the way the hug was so tight. After a moment his eyes widened a little when he heard a few soft hisses coming from Edge, he'd heard that before......... They weren't threatening or anything but more happy and protective hissing. Was he smelling him?

"Ok...... That's enough, Edge." Christian frowned, starting to try and softly shove Edge off him to break the hug. "Off. We need to talk."

Edge didn't reply verbally and just made the hug even tighter.

"I mean it, Edge." Christian continued in a much more annoyed voice, trying to get his seriousness over to Edge. "I missed you too but let's just get on with our chat."

"Can't do that." Edge replied, whispering into Christian's ear.

Christian frowned. "What do you mean?" He demanded, still trying to softly shove Edge off him but Edge wasn't budging. It was like Christian didn't have any strength next to him. "I'm not joking around with you, Edge."

"Who says I'm joking?"

Christian was getting more and more uncomfortable and started to fight his brother off even harder but still didn't get any result. Edge had an extremely firm grip on him and wasn't showing any signs of letting go. It got to the point where Christian was pushing on Edge as hard as he could but still had nothing compared to Edge's current strength.

"There's no point in fighting me, baby brother of mine." Edge whispered into Christian's ear, sounding dark and menacing. "Time to come home........"

**

* * *

**

**Uh oh, Christian you should always listen to your friends, they can often be correct in warnings. Looks like Edge has got Christian between himself and a hard place, what does that mean for Christian?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will update soon.**


	19. A ReEntering Edge

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did.........? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And...... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

Christian's eyes were fully wide now, expressing pure shock and fear. Felt his breath also catching from pure fear now. These were feelings that he'd never felt from his brother before, Edge would usually never make him worry and be in fear of him.

"Home? I've only just come back from Canada." Christian muttered, already sort of knowing that was not what Edge most likely meant.

"Hmm...... You don't understand but that's alright, you will." Edge returned in a creepy whisper.

"Edge. Get off!" Christian ordered, not caring how hard he was starting to wriggle and shove in his brother's grip.

Edge just put Christian in a death grip and there was no budging it. Christian was getting to the point where he could barely breathe in this hold, let alone being able to move at all.

"What are you doing?!?" Christian shouted. "Trying to do death by hug?!"

Edge loosened his grip ever so slightly but was still extreme. He continued to softly and affectionately stroke Christian's blonde hair and was making a noise between hissing and purring. At least Christian didn't have to worry that it sounded threatening! But the way he was speaking was creepy and threatening enough for Christian. Edge's head slid off the top of Christian's head and dips lower almost resting into one side of Christian's neck. Christian could feel him almost starting to nuzzle into his neck and was smelling his scent or something....... Christian started to feel panic raise up through him. The panic was clearly getting to Christian and he just stands stone dead still, unsure what to do and was just too horrified and shocked to move anymore.

Christian didn't know how long he'd been there for but it felt like a lifetime, most likely just a few minutes max. He had never felt this threatened by his own brother's presence, even though Edge wasn't making any clear threat. But he didn't need to.......... He'd already worked out what was going on from putting all the pieces together, this was too much like Matt and Jeff.

"I.... I...... I know what you are." Christian finally stuttered, finally able to find a part of his voice.

"I take it you mean _this_." Edge replied smugly, Christian could virtually hear the smirk on his face. Edge slowly lifted his head back up to look at Christian in the face and that's when Christian's fears were confirmed. Edge opened his mouth smugly, as if proud of what he was showing, and Christian clearly saw the larger teeth in their holders. But even while in their holders Christian could clearly tell that they were even larger than Matt and Jeff's. Was he more progressed than them? But how? He'd only just been missing.......

Christian had another feeling too, stupidity. How could he have been so stupid to not see this really coming? The clues and signs were out there, clear as day to be seen. His friends warned him, tried to protect him away from his older brother but he'd just thought they were jealous and interfering. But they were right, especially Rhino and Lita, they were saying about Edge's strange actions. But none of them understood what it was like to have a close relationship with their brother and thought they knew them inside and out. Christian thought he knew Edge pretty well, till now....... How long has he been like this? Was it really such a crime that he wanted to smooth things over with Edge?

"Please don't hurt me, Edge." Christian pleaded; he didn't want to die, especially like this. He didn't care as much when Matt and Jeff did it but he didn't want to die at the hands of his own big brother. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms in recent months......."

"And what makes you think I'd hurt you? You're my little baby brother." Edge replied with an amused look on his face.

"I am not little." Christian frowned in protest.

"Going blind?" Edge smirked at that.

"I'm not little!" Christian continued to protest. "And I'm not a baby!"

"You still are to me." Edge replied in a cooing kind of voice. "So young....... Weak...... And vulnerable."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Christian yelled but then remembered there was no point asking that question, he'd already covered that. He'd obviously been bitten and it was making him talk and act this way. "What you're saying isn't making any sense."

"It will make sense, baby brother." Edge repeated himself, sounding very certain of himself. "It's time to come home. Now. It needs to start and I want you home, with me."

Christian frowned at himself at that, he didn't understand and wasn't even sure whether he wanted to understand. But one thing he did know was that he didn't want to go anywhere with this Edge. He was not his older brother, like a stranger in his brother's body. He basically should see him as a threat.

Before Christian could say or think more he felt Edge's hands and arms shift positions. Suddenly Christian felt himself being totally lifted up, Edge's arms wrapped him in tighter hold as he lifted him higher and one hand pushed Christian's head gently into his neck, holding him affectionately to him with ease. Christian virtually couldn't move anything, except his legs that dangled slightly from being just off the floor.

Christian cussed to himself, he was stuck and Edge was starting to walk off with him in a death grip. He just wanted to get away from Edge as quickly as possible and put some distance between them. A thought suddenly occurred to him though; there was always the Hardy brother's strategy, from when he escaped from them. It was the only option, especially since he could only slightly move his legs at the moment. Cheap shot? Maybe. But what choice did he have? He couldn't just let his so called 'brother' carry him off to god knows where to do god knows what to him.

Christian felt his brother starting to walk more to the door of the office, not having a single problem with easily carrying Christian's total weight. Christian slowly lifted one of his legs backwards, trying to do this without grabbing Edge's attention before he actually did it. He then quickly swung it forward as hard as he could and hit Edge directly in the crotch. Edge immediately yelped and let go of Christian, then doubling over in clear pain from what his baby brother just did.

Christian immediately took his chance and darted out of the office as fast as his legs could take him. But soon realised a problem, he was lost. He was having a hard time remembering the exact route to the outdoors. It was so easy to get in, with the security guard repeating directions at him and he was in a stable mind. Right now this place was acting more like a labyrinth and there were millions of corridors to this building. Christian hadn't thought that this place was so big before till now........

"Christian........?" Christian heard the dark disturbing voice call his name; he could immediately tell who it belonged to, of course. "That was a naughty thing to do, Chrissy......."

Christian shivered from hearing that, the way Edge was saying that gave him the creeps. He couldn't see him anywhere though, hopefully not to close to him. He had no choice but to continue running, even though he didn't know where he was going, he couldn't let Edge catch up to him.

"Are you alright?" Another voice asked as Christian was rushing by. Christian stopped briefly and looked around him to see the security guard rushing over to him with a worried look on his face. "I heard shouting from the office when I was patrolling......"

"No. No I am not alright." Christian huffed, was a bit out of breath from running through the corridors.

"What's the matter?"

"Edge....... That's all I need to say." Christian replied, still a bit out of breath. "I just need to get out of here. It'd be best if you did the same."

The security guard gave the long haired blonde a funny look, as if he'd lost it or something. "I'm on the job at the moment, son. I'm not leaving."

"I'm just saying it for your benefit." Christian warned harshly.

"Why? What's going on? Did he attack you?"

Christian knew it wouldn't really be wise to call his brother a vampire; he'd just get laughed at. He just simply nodded in agreement that Edge had attacked him.

"Well that's just not very tolerated here!" The security guard frowned. "Which way is he?"

"You really don't want to find him." Christian muttered.

"Oh yes I do. I understand that he managed to get a favour from the owner of this building but attacking and fighting will not be tolerated here." The security guard shot back. "I knew he wasn't to be trusted, he was acting weird when he showed up earlier. Now point out where he is."

"And I mean it; you don't want to find my brother." Christian replied firmly, wishing that the security guard would take his word for it. "It'd just be best if we get out of here. Could you show the way out?"

Christian frowned when he saw that the security guard wasn't moving him towards the exit and saw him looking over his shoulder instead. Before Christian could say anything the security guard pushed past him. Christian turned around to watch the security guard and finally saw the guard going up to his target, Edge. Christian gulped and felt himself nearly stop breathing when he saw Edge had caught up with him and wasn't looking the least bit happy. Edge didn't even bother to give the security guard a glance, his eye contact just immediately jumped to where Christian was standing. His eyes just looked dark and creepy and his facial expression wasn't very much better.

The security guard went right up to the older blonde, which blocked his way to Christian, and put his hands on his hips and looked cross. "I heard there's been some fighting going on here." The security guard said crossly.

"Move." Edge grunted, glaring menacingly at the guard that was blocking him.

"No." The security guard shook his head and looked cross with Edge. "I will not tolerate you attacking your younger brother while I'm on the job."

"Attacking? Moi?" Edge repeated, raising his eyebrow comically at him, just looking purely amused. "I think there must've been some sort of mistake here. I don't ever 'attack' my baby brother and would kill anybody that would do that."

"That's not what your brother over there said."

"Well Chrissy got it wrong. Didn't you Christian?" Edge replied, trying to act that he was all innocent. When he asked the ending question he peered over at Christian, it wasn't threatening or anything but was so intense that it made Christian catch his breath. Christian was too stunned by the direct intense eye contact with Edge to reply. All Christian did was take a few slow steps backwards, just wanting to get away and out of Edge's line of vision. "See? Everything is fine, now move."

"I don't think so." The guard refused and remained in Edge's way when Edge tried to move past.

Now Edge wasn't looking so amused or happy with this. Both Christian and the guard nearly jumped out of their skins when they saw Edge's eyes flash red in anger. "I am giving you one last shot, little man. Go away! This is between me and my brother." Edge gave the final warning and loomed over the guard with a dark expression on his face.

"I..... I...... I will not accept threats!" The security guard protested in a stutter, was very proud of doing his job correctly and wasn't going to allow this tall blonde to push him around. Even if he was a little thrown off by the eyes flashing a different colour.

"Please....... Just do as he says......" Christian pleaded softly, not liking the way Edge was looking at the man. Edge could do anything to him while in this state and wouldn't give a hoot about guilt or consequences.

"You stay out of it!" The security guard ordered firmly. "I'm just doing my job!"

Edge looked even madder then and clearly showed that he was very cross. "Don't speak to my brother like that." Edge warned, his eyes looking dead serious and dark yet mysterious all at the same time. Edge suddenly grabbed the smaller than himself security guard by the neck roughly and lifted him up with ugly force. The guard tried to struggle from the grip but didn't get very far, of course. He also started gasping for air, finding it hard to breath with Edge's big hand digging into his neck.

"Let him go, Edge." Christian asked, trying to keep calm and not provoke Edge but at the same time make him let go before he suffocated the guy to death.

"Nope, Chrissy. I've got a much better idea." Edge shook his head and an evil smirk emerged on his face. He opened his mouth slightly with the smirk and let his fangs come out of their casings. "I'm very hungry, Chrissy. Looks like I've found a midnight snack to help."

The security guard's face was a picture when he saw the fangs come out. "Those can't be real!" He gasped with what breath he did have left in him.

"Oh really?" Edge replied comically. "It feels like they are."

With that he sunk his teeth into the neck of the security guard. The guard screamed and fought back the best he could in the first few seconds but didn't make a blind bit of difference. He became almost like a rag doll quick enough.

Christian just stood there for a few moments and just watched in horror at the scene. Then some of his senses started to click back in and started to almost jog backwards and getting ready to turn around and full out sprint. While Edge drained the blood off his latest victim his eyes were just permanently fixed on his petrified little brother. A smirk could still be seen on his face while he drank the remains and his eyes were almost doing an evil little smirk.

Christian turned and ran full speed down corridor, which was enough for him; he needed to get away as fast as he could. He didn't want to end up like that poor, now dead, guard. Christian heard a sudden hard and sickening thump hit the ground from behind. Christian already had a hint from what that noise came from, Edge possibly dropping the body.

Christian shivered to himself as he ran down the next corridor and started to pull on doors, in hope of finding one that was open and that he could hide in. After several attempts he finally found one and darted in it, he needed to hide. He saw an official looking large desk at the other side of the room. Christian ducked underneath it, into the massive leg space part of the desk, and was relieved that the leg space had a front wooden part covering, so no one could see him under there.

It felt like Christian had been hiding underneath there was hours, but in reality it was most likely only a couple of minutes. His heart was pounding so hard that he thought it could almost come out of his chest, the anticipation was killing him. Where was Edge? He couldn't hear any breathing or footsteps....... Then again he was a vampire! He wouldn't need to breath and god knows how softly this Edge could move.

Christian couldn't get the image of Edge out of his mind, those dark facial expressions and smirks at him. This Edge scared him; he was a murderer and killer without possibly a lick of remorse for what he did. This Edge just sees what he does as 'feeding' himself, food. He was dangerous and that made him very sad. Edge was still his big brother, he was just sad that he was like this and wished there was a way to help him. Christian let out a few odd tears. He wasn't sure what they were for though, possibly because he was scared for himself but could also be that he couldn't believe that his brother was like this now and was wondering where would that leave him even if he did manage to get out of here.

Christian was suddenly panicking when he heard some light footsteps in the room. He already knew who it most likely was and he needed to keep himself hidden. Christian held his breath also, hoping that would help him to not be noticed. After a minute or two Christian heard the footsteps die and let out a sigh of relief and took in a fresh breath for his oxygen starved body.

"....... I'm not really in the mood for playing games, Christian......" Came a voice and Christian felt horror and panic come back into him when Edge's face appeared in front him, he was bent down on the other side of the desk. "Not really much point anyway right now....... You'd only lose."

Christian's horror and being scared was clearly etched on his face, eyes looking wide at the person he called brother. Christian tried to scramble backwards the best he could by using his legs, trying to get the best out of Edge's reach.

Edge just cocked his head and looked amused at Christian. He leaned slightly forward and stretched out his arm and hand and held it out for Christian to grab. Christian saw Edge's hand was more claw like, which made him shiver even more because he knew what they were capable of. Edge didn't look so happy when Christian frowned and slapped the hand away from him instead of taking it. "Aww....... What's the matter with you, Chrissy?" Edge cooed. "Annoyed that our little game ended quickly and I was super good at finding you?"

"Don't touch me, Edge." Christian snapped back like an order. "How..... Did you find me so easily...?"

"Why? Mad at me for what I just did to the guard?" Edge replied in an innocent voice, pretending he was all innocent. "It was easy, baby brother of mine. I can track you down with ease, can smell you."

"Smell me?" Christian asked, a bit stunned by that response.

"Uh huh." Edge nodded. "You see, you're my own brother, flesh and blood. I can sense my own DNA a mile off, plus I know the scent of my own brother. I wouldn't be a very good brother if I didn't know your scent."

"I don't know who or what exactly you are......" Christian replied slowly, eyeing Edge up and down cautiously.

"I'm you're big brother, Chrissy." Edge frowned, looking even a little offended.

"Just stay away from me!" Christian barked back, he didn't care whether Edge hated what he was hearing or not; he just didn't even want to be touched by him.

"You're just being unreasonable." Edge shrugged off but did look like he was getting a little fed up by Christian's resistant attitude, couldn't understand why he wanted to be like this towards _him_. He was Christian's big brother, he should idolise him in a way and should trust him with what needed to be done. He should trust him full stop.

Without another word Edge started to try and lean in the best he could to grab Christian but missed by a mile shot, especially with Christian leaning back in the best he could. Edge cursed for missing him and being too big to get into the gap that Christian was in.

"Come on Christian....... This is being silly........" Edge sighed in frustration.

"No it's not! You're vampire! A blood sucker!" Christian yelled back. "You want to hurt me!"

"What!?! I would never hurt you, Chrissy!" Edge scowled in disbelief. Christian didn't have a clue whether he was being genuine or not but he was still dangerous and best not to go off with him. "Who's been filling your head with these stupid thoughts?!"

"They're not stupid!" Christian protested back, still pulling far back as he could and missing Edge's grabs. "You're a vampire! That's very clear to be seen!"

"I bet it was that bad best friend of yours, Jericho." Edge sneered, mentally picturing Jericho's stupid face. "Why can't you see that he's trying to split us up, so we don't get along anymore?"

"Have you lost it Edge?!" Christian yelled. "You. Are. A. Vampire! Blood sucker. Killer! You abandoned me when I needed you! It's nothing to do with Jericho!"

"We're still brothers! And so didn't want to leave you, I love having you near me." Edge protested. "My...... Sweet...... Little...... Baby....... Brother....... One I just want to have near me always."

"Edge......." Christian sighed. Yes, he still creeped the hell out of him but he was right, in a twisted way he was still his brother. He just didn't like how Edge said the last parts, he almost purred it out. Christian almost mentally slapped himself though when he reminded himself. He couldn't be feeling soft in any which way to him! He was a killer and extremely dangerous! Just like Matt and Jeff. He could just be playing with him, wanting to act all sweet to get a hold of him. For god knows the reason though, what had he done to be got at so much?

But during thinking to himself Edge's face had disappeared, he'd been to lost in his own thoughts and keeping himself pushed back enough that he hadn't seen him get up. Christian's head darted a little around, trying to see whether he could pin point him but nothing. Had he just left? He'd honestly quit without a real fight? Christian leaned a little forward to nervously look more but nothing, it looked like he completed moved himself. Christian breathed a quick sigh and did an intake a fresh breath of air.

Suddenly Christian heard a sharp sound of wood snapping from behind him and before he even had time to register what was going on he felt a pair of long arms wrap around his waist and pulled him back with ease. Christian got pulled backwards and through a now current hole where the front of the desk was boarded. Christian tried to struggle and stop himself from being pulled backwards but didn't work, the force pulling him back was to strong. When he'd been totally dragged through the hole and to the other side of the desk he tipped his head backwards to find his big brother had the hold on him and his head looming over Christian's. Edge pulled Christian totally right up to him and made him so he was sitting on his lap and Edge had him a protective and secure embrace from behind.

"This is much better, Little One." Edge whispered with a smirk on his face into a terrified Christian's ear.

Christian was absolutely terrified and looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was now stuck in the arms of a killer...... Better yet....... A vampire. As if he wasn't terrified before! Now he was in direct harm's way. He started to have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Edge could bite him anytime now. Does it hurt? Would he totally kill him like the security guard? Or could he even use his claws to hurt him? The 'Little One' crack was also enough to make him feel sick, it was clearly obvious that he could link Matt and Jeff to this.

"So weak and vulnerable......" Edge sighed to no one in particular. He then placed a hand on Christian's heart, happily listening and feeling Christian's heart beat. "Like a child that needs to be taken care of......."

"I'm not a child." Christian protested in a mutter, not wanting to upset Edge though, especially while he had a hold of him.

"You're the most specialist thing to me, Chrissy." Edge said it in a matter-of-fact voice. "So precious......"

"And why's that Edge?" Christian raised an eyebrow. "You weren't so bothered when our team broke up and I left and got shunned."

Christian almost felt Edge's smirk drop off his face, not happy with what he heard. "You just are." Edge replied sternly, sounding extremely certain of his words. "You want the truth about that?"

Christian nodded. He'd always wanted to truly know what Edge thought of when they split up. Christian had always roughly thought that Edge had wanted it to happen, even though it was himself that had done the betrayal that had broken them up. Christian had just felt like it was the right thing to do at the time, had thoughts in his head telling him he was going to be better off this way. Afterwards however...... He did question his decision a lot, even with reassurance from his friend's. Sometimes...... Did he even make that decision? Sometimes it felt like someone made him do it. Made him see things that weren't there.

"I was gutted when you did that." Edge replied softly, tightening his grip around Christian, as if he was worried that Christian would disappear from him. "But don't get me wrong, I don't blame you or hold a grudge over you for it."

"Why?"

"It's in the past, Chrissy. You told me, remember? You said that you felt like you didn't make that decision yourself..... Well, maybe you didn't. I understand, Chrissy." Edge continued in a soft, almost too peaceful kind of voice. "You thought I hated your guts after that, didn't you?"

"Well yea......" Christian started slowly but Edge intervened from him saying more.

"But there's one thing you have to know, I can never totally hate you. You're my baby brother." Edge continued. "What you didn't realise at the time was that I was still watching over you, while we were fighting. But you always looked caught up in your own bitterness, you might as well been blind, you never saw anything that was right in front of your face."

"I know......" Christian frowned, he'd finally realised all of this like a million years too late. He'd already figured this out, when he talked to Jericho about it, he soon realised that it weren't most likely him. Like someone was in his head. He believed the events were bad but yet only he saw it, everyone else saw things differently. "You were watching over me?"

"Of course." Edge replied in a childish duh voice. "Someone has to make sure you're not making trouble for yourself. Plus..... I do worry; you're just not at your best by yourself. I really do care, Christian."

"Who did this to you?" Christian blurted out suddenly, changing subjects.

"Wow, bit of a twist of subject, huh Chrissy?" Edge comically raised an eyebrow.

"Just answer my question, Edge." Christian replied bluntly.

"You're very rude you know." Edge commented in a slight fake insulted voice. "We were talking about our relationship and what was going on."

"And now I'm changing the subject Edge." Christian continued to speak firmly to him. "It's like what you said before......... It's the past. Pasts the past, it's over and done with. Time to move on and make a future."

"Past is everything, Chrissy, that's where you're so wrong. Past makes and breaks us, it's who we are."

"I don't want to remember anymore, Edge. It's been a horrible past; I just want to erase it. You say it yourself, that just proves how much you've changed........"

"It doesn't matter, the past cannot be erased." Edge continued to lecture. "And we will forever be brothers; I will always be your big brother. I'm like your father figure, Chrissy, I just loved taking care of you."

"I never denied that." Christian frowned. "But...... Things have changed now, Edge."

"Want to know what I think?" Edge asked but gave off the feeling he was going to continue anyway. When he said it Christian felt Edge press his hand a little harder into his chest to feel his heart beat.

Christian didn't reply, not really having any words to reply. He didn't trust the way Edge was talking anyway, this was definitely not the Edge he knew. Who was this guy that had him in a deep embrace right now? That was starting to feel like a real question, was it just Edge's body?

"You're starting to say these things because you're scared." Edge continued simply.

"I'm....... Not scared." Christian defended.

"That's not what you're heart beats letting on." Edge smirked; happily rubbing his face into the top of Christian's head and breathing in Christian's freshly washed hair. "Come on, Chrissy....... When will you learn about vampires and me? I can tell everything you feel and think. Your body motions tell me everything. Plus it always helps that I can read your mind."

Christian's eyes widened at hearing this. He could read his mind?! This is crazy! Was that even possible?

"Want proof? Ok." Edge continued, seeing that he'd gotten Christian right where he wanted him. "You were wondering whether certain vampires could shape shift. The answer is....... Yes. A very rare old few can. My sire can. Want to know the reason why I was so happy to see you and acted like I haven't seen you in so long? It's because I haven't, like those times in the hotel before I disappeared....... That wasn't me."

**

* * *

**

**Uh oh, looks like Christian's in more trouble than ever and there is more to this Edge that meets the eye.**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, been busy with course work and such and haven't had much time. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and will try to update soon.**


	20. Twisted Edge

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did.........? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And...... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

Christian felt almost his breath stop there and then and his heart skip a beat. "How the fuck did you know that?!" Christian yelled in disbelief and now started to super struggle in Edge's grasp.

"I already told you, duh Christian." Edge replied lightly. "Granted, I can only read minds of people I'm close to. Of course I can read yours, you're my baby brother."

"And how the hell do I know that you're the real Edge now?!" Christian pointed out while still yelling. "Why should I believe a word that you say and have said?"

Edge just smirked and lifted up his sleeve to his long black coat on one of his arms, still holding grasp of a still struggling Christian, and showed him a mark. "Remember this mark, Chrissy?"

Christian just simply nodded, automatically knowing what he was being shown.

"Got this from Halloween well over 13 years ago, wasn't it? Remember? You accidentally burned me from when we were about to light up the candle to put into the pumpkin."

"I know what it is Edge." Christian replied sternly, trying to get a grip on himself. "But if the person can shape shift then wouldn't he mimic things like that?"

"No, it can't copy exact details in certain areas, especially under clothing." Edge explained roughly. "They can however copy exact details of basic looks, like the face and everything and what the person looks like with clothes on. If I was a shape shifter I wouldn't have this, that's for sure. Not to mention he wouldn't know all the things about you and our lives like I do."

"And why should I believe that?" Christian snapped back with a frown, getting more and more frustrated with not being able to struggle out of the hold. "You lied to me to get me to come back down here."

"I did not lie!" Edge protested with a frown on his face. "I said I really needed to see you and couldn't wait till we got back together again, that's not a lie. And what do you mean you can't believe or trust me? I'm you're big brother, that's why."

"I'm even starting to question that." Christian muttered under his breath.

Christian shivered when Edge creepily slivered his head down from the top of his head to right next to his head and had a disturbing look on his face. "It doesn't matter, Chrissy. Soon you'll see it exactly my way very soon."

"The only plans I have are to get away from you!" Christian yelled and continued with his struggle, he needed to get away from this freaky vampire right now, even if he is his brother.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not." Edge growled back into Christian's ear. "You're just acting like a childish brat. But then again, what else do I expect from you? You're just a little thing."

"Stop calling me that!" Christian almost demanded, cursing himself for not being able to wriggle himself away. "I'm not your child and I'm not a brat!"

"I've been taking care of you for so long it sure feels like it." Edge shot back. He then pointed out his long index finger on his right hand, which had an extremely long and claw like, finger nail and bent all of his other fingers. He raised the index finger and positioned it on Christian's right temple on the side of his forehead. His head was still next to Christian's left side and he gave Christian a quick affectionate peck on the left temple. Possibly some form of comfort?

Christian froze when he felt that and saw that Edge had an index finger slightly pressed up to the side of his forehead. He was confused, not understanding what Edge was doing. "Edge....... What are you doing?" Christian questioned softly, totally nervous from whatever answer he could get.

"Shh......." Edge virtually whispered. "This will only slightly hurt for a second......"

Christian's eyes super widened when he heard that line, nothing good can come from that line. "What are you doing?"

"Just putting you asleep for a little bit." Edge replied simply. "Make my job so much easier and that way neither of us will hurt the other, I can simply carry you. Besides, you're cranky. You could do with a good sleep."

"Don't know how old you think I am Edge but I hate to tell you that I'm all past the 'nap time' stage." Christian shot back, he didn't like being talked to like he was an infant, even if he was kind of being threatened at the same time. Christian then tried to move his head away from the finger that Edge had put next to the side of his head but virtually nearly side head-butted Edge.

"I said you're cranky and you need a sleep." Edge repeated firmly but was almost said childish like. Putting his finger firmly back on the side of Christian's head. Christian started to feel more and more pressure on the side of his head, even starting to make him feel drowsy. Edge must be hitting a pressure point or something in his head.

"The only one that's taking a sleep is you!" Yelled a new voice with a sickening thud sound and the next thing Christian knew was Edge's grip suddenly loosened and his hand dropped down from the side of his head. Christian watched out of the corners of his eyes as Edge's head drooped next to him. He wasn't totally sure whether Edge was completely knocked out but he was surely dazed or something.

"Get up, Christian." The familiar voice ordered from behind Christian.

Christian darted his head around to find Jericho standing behind him with a bat in his hands with an extremely concerned look on his face. "Jericho?"

"I took that as not being a brotherly hug." Jericho almost comically said and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh trust me it wasn't, at least from my side anyway." Christian sighed, pulling Edge off of him and he sprawled out next him, groaning slightly now while grabbing his head. "You always seem to have a knack for showing up when I need you."

"That's what best friends are for. Plus it's one of my star special qualities. Besides, I did say I'd give you an hour and assume something might've happened. Looks like my thoughts have been proven again." Jericho smirked, looking pleased with himself. Even though he wouldn't admit it to Christian, that hit on Edge was something that he'd always wanted to do, and it felt good. Jericho then leaned forward and grabbed Christian's hand and yanked him up off the ground quickly and started to walk off ahead, assuming Christian was behind him.

Christian gave out a small sigh, part of it was relief of him being rescued but another part of it was most likely disappointment. He gave a short glance down to Edge, who was still groaning, eyes shut and was showing that his head hurt and wasn't in his right mind. Who or what was this person that looked like his big brother Edge? Edge was a protective brother before but this was ridiculous. But even with him questioning that he still had brotherly feelings for him, guess this really was Edge and not the shape shifter. But all the same...... He was still a threat. Christian just felt conflicted feelings for his big brother and still knew that he had to leave while he had the chance.

Christian looked back up and started to follow Jericho's way to the door. Christian's world though all of a sudden came crashing back down to the ground when he fell down and roughly smacked his head on the flooring. But Christian didn't just trip up; a hand was wrapped around his ankle and stopped Christian leaving by making him fall over.

Christian was still conscious but was gasping and stunned. After a few seconds he felt a pain quickly rushing to his head and a warm liquid dripping down his face from his forehead area. Christian heard and saw a pair of shoes rushing towards him and knew it was Jericho coming back over in a panic.

Christian lifted his head slightly to look up to see Edge was just getting back up on his feet and had to be the suspect of tripping him up. Edge didn't want him to leave so he did what he felt he had to do. Edge was obviously still in a daze and was still gripping his head painfully; he looked over at Jericho and gave him a death glare. Both Christian and Jericho were shocked that he was back up and everything, for a common person that hit with the bat could've killed or seriously injured. Jericho was bent over trying to see whether Christian was alright and was deeply concerned because Christian took a hard bump to the head and was bleeding. Jericho unfortunately didn't get much chance to check him well before he felt Edge's death grip hand grab a piece of clothing and used it to fling Jericho violently to the other side of the room. All Christian heard was a heavy thump and glance slowly to the side to see Jericho had been slammed into the wall and barely conscious and lifting his head back up slightly to look at Christian.

"Well if it isn't the bad best friend that seems to love filling my baby brother's head with stupid thoughts." Edge spat, death glaring over at the slumped against the wall Jericho. "You've been turning him against me, making him feel like he needs no one."

"He..... Doesn't...... Need..... Help..... From anyone. He's his own person." Jericho stuttered back, his head finally coming back to his senses. He almost gulped to himself when he saw Edge; Edge was giving him an extremely dark and death glare. Edge obviously had other thoughts in his head.

"Blood is blood, can't change that." Edge replied smugly. "You're just jealous because you've got nobody that cares. That's the reason why you have to hover around my brother. We were perfect before you came into the picture as his 'friend'."

"Edge, just cut it out." Christian begged softly.

Edge just ignored his brother's pleas; he was far from done with Jericho. "I've hated you since the day I met you." Edge scowled. "I used to try to tolerate you, especially for my brother's sake, but now.... Looks like I don't have to, I've got a much better idea now to make you go away."

Jericho's eyes widened when a dark smirk crossed Edge's face and saw the most massive fangs he'd ever seen. He thought Edge had just gone crazy on Christian before, this proves Christian's worst fears in a nutshell, no wonder Christian couldn't get away. Edge then turned totally in Jericho's direction and started to take slow and glaring steps at him. Jericho shivered when he saw the look on Edge's sinister face and Edge let his long blonde hair hang over his face, darkening his facial features even more.

Christian was still led out on his stomach, feeling like he didn't have the energy to move at all, it was a struggle just to move his head slightly to look over. His head mostly just felt like a blur, he was struggling to just try and keep awake and focused. He knew he banged his head and it wasn't good to allow himself to sleep, it could be dangerous for him. After a few moments of trying to focus he saw Edge stalking over to Jericho and got the clear picture of what Edge was going to do. Edge wanted Jericho eliminated.

".... Uh...... Edge........ My head really hurts......" Christian groaned in an almost childish voice, hoping to get Edge's attention.

Much to everyone's relief it did, Edge turned totally around and looked down at his baby brother. Christian almost held his breath slightly when Edge looked down at him sharply, not knowing what kind of reaction and mood he was going to get. Especially from this Edge, his mood pretty much was off from the usual Edge, not to mention he had some serious mood swings. This Edge seemed to be able to be really grumpy and nasty but at the same time was being affectionate towards him; he'd hate to see what he'd do to others he really hated.

Christian let out a small breath when he saw Edge's head cock sideways a little and his face softened when he really looked at Christian. All of a sudden it was like Edge had totally forgotten about Jericho and headed over to Christian. Christian moved his face totally onto the floor again, not sure he even wanted to watch or look at Edge. Next thing Christian felt though was himself suddenly being swung over and onto his back, in like a fluke so much that his brain had barely chance to even register. He looked up in a daze to see Edge on his hands and knees hovering over him closely.

"I'm sorry, Chrissy...... You and your best friend got me mad and I couldn't just let you up and leave me...... I didn't mean to stop you like that..... But my head hurts." Edge sighed as he softly touched the region of where Christian hit his head. Christian shivered when Edge dabbed the edges of a few fingers in some of the blood that had streaked down his face and put it into his mouth. "Hm..... You know, Chrissy, there's no better blood than tasting your own families blood."

"Edge...... Please........ I'm sorry if I got you mad." Christian pleaded, realising he was in a seriously dangerous position and Edge could kill him at any given time. He knew it was most likely not the best plan ever having called Edge over here but there wasn't really much other choice; he most likely would've killed Jericho. He squirmed from Edge's touches, even if some were trying to be comforting. "Don't hurt me. Please......"

"Christian....... You know I could never really be mad with you." Edge continued to sigh. "Just wished you were a little more co-operative with my way of thinking."

"Your way of thinking?" Christian frowned. "I don't even understand what you exactly want, Edge. I came here to talk with you, nothing else. I thought that was what you wanted too but obviously not. You're not even the Edge I know."

"I'm still Edge, Chrissy." Edge frowned, looking offended like before when he was being questioned.

"No you're not!" Christian burst out of nowhere, partially showing he was upset. "You're not my brother! Not my big brother!"

Edge just looked at him as if Christian was just having a childish tantrum and was speaking ridiculous. Christian froze though when Edge suddenly leaned down and his head lingered in Christian's neck area. Christian started giving a silent prayer in hope of Edge not now being angry from his out of nowhere outburst and was going to bite him. Edge didn't, but did put his face right up into Christian's neck and was taking in his scent and was almost smelling and feeling the blood that was pulsing through Christian's veins. Christian felt his body automatically shiver from Edge's touch, his face felt ice cold against his skin.

"You're definitely my brother." Edge murmured, not moving from where he was. He placed a hand onto Christian's heart area. Even through clothing Christian could feel the sharp tips of Edge's hands, what he now liked to call 'claws', they definitely weren't human. "My DNA. You're the only one left with that."

"It takes more than DNA/blood to be my brother." Christian muttered, hating the feeling of Edge being this close to his neck.

"I know, we were the closest ever...... Even made it into the company together." Edge replied. "The only reason we even separated and started fighting was because of that stupid King Of The Ring tournament and personally..... I say to hell with it!"

"That...... Has to be the first time I've ever heard you say that." Christian muttered. "The King Of The Ring meant everything to you at the time, it also broke up our team with Rhino and Kurt."

"We all got to competitive at that stupid thing, and I didn't help. However, I did like it better when it was us as a tag."

"........." Christian didn't have the words to reply, he liked having Kurt and Rhino in their team. They were close friends with them too. He'd been friends with Rhino before even starting in the WWF.

"I can read what you're thinking, remember?" Edge butted in, lifting his head up off the neck area and started staring down at Christian, directly in the face.

"Yea....... You don't need to remind me." Christian grumbled under his breath, trying to dart his eyes off so Edge couldn't look at him in the eye.

"I know that you rely on your friends an awful lot."

"Their my friends! That's not a problem that I have closeness to certain friends." Christian protested in disbelief. Why does Edge feel the need to do a keen and well over done observation of every aspect of him? Edge sounded like he was just finding some things out but he should already most things about Christian, they both used to know every inch of what the other did.

"You need that though because you haven't got a family, except me." Edge continued to give his evaluation.

Edge kept his hand on Christian's heart, still feeling it beating, but used his other to whoosh over suddenly on the side of Christian's neck. For a moment Christian wondered what the hell Edge had done and why he just did that stupid motion. Christian suddenly felt a sharp cut feeling on the side, it wasn't really painful but it gave out a horrible feeling and felt more blood trickling out. It made him suddenly feel even more light headed than before, if that was even possible with his head currently injured. Next thing Christian knew, Edge was leant forward again in his neck area and felt him sucking up the blood into his mouth. Was this how he was going to die? At the hands of his older brother who just revealed that he was vampire?

"Get your dirty mouth off him!" Christian heard his best friend yell, in what felt like the background. Christian knew it was most likely just him fading and Jericho was most likely still conked out a little from the throw and yelling his ass off.

Didn't matter anyway, Edge wasn't paying a lick of attention to Jericho, who was still out on his butt. Christian wasn't totally sure what Edge was doing, why was he still alive? He watched Lance Storm die by Matt Hardy and it definitely didn't take this long to have it happen. Plus Edge hasn't sunk his teeth in, was he playing or toying with him or something? The second he thought that though he felt two sharp things scrap the skin softly, making Christian squirm and really try and push Edge off. Not that he really had much strength to do it with, hence why he was getting no results. But after a moment the thought finally hit him, Edge wasn't trying to killing him! He was trying to make him pass out!

Christian was having an extremely hard time being able to see and focus now, he wasn't going to last much longer. He didn't see the point in yelling at Edge, waste of energy and he wouldn't get anywhere.

All of a sudden Christian felt Edge's hand on his heart go limp and suddenly had Edge's body weight come partially crashing down on him. He gasped for breath, as if it wasn't bad before. What happened?

"You alright?" Asked another familiar voice above Christian.

Christian tried to focus and moved his head slightly to see Rhino hovering over him. "Oh....... Yea....... Just peachy......." Christian croaked in the best sarcastic voice he could muster.

"You're bleeding!" Rhino exclaimed, noticing how bad Christian's state was in.

"No crap, can you help me now? Please." Christian continued to force the words out of his throat.

Rhino nodded and easily managed to move Edge off the top of him and then proceeded to lift Christian off the floor. Christian however had lost too much of his senses to be able to stay balanced on his feet. Rhino then had to totally pick Christian up, realising how bad Christian was.

"We better take you to hospital or something." Rhino commented to Christian.

Christian didn't have the strength to say any different or argue with that option. He glanced over in Jericho's direction to see Lita helping Jericho to his feet. Jericho didn't look like he got it that bad, most likely just took a batter and bruising from being harshly thrown in mid air and into the wall. Christian also noticed the bat in Lita's hand and realised that she must've hit Edge with it, most likely the one Jericho dropped earlier.

"Yea....... We better get out of here before Edge changes his mind again." Jericho replied to Rhino's comment and half joked when he remembered how Edge was 'knocked out' last time.

"It was a stupid thing to come here, Christian." Lita scolded him, not that Christian was really overly listening to her.

"I'd scold him later, Lita. He looks a bit out of it at the moment to take anything in." Jericho pointed out, seeing his best friend being carried off baby styled by Rhino. He had to admit it was a funny scene and wished he had a camera, even if they were just attacked.

* * *

"Christian.........? Christian? Christian, how are you feeling?" Asked a voice that sounded far away but Christian tried to focus when he knew it was him it was calling for. "Can you hear me?"

"Don't go on at him." Scolded a female sounding voice.

"Don't start fighting, not now." Came another voice, making his words sound like a warning. "The doctor said he was going to be pretty out of it from the anaesthetic and blood transfusion. Besides....... If he is waking up it won't be for long anyway, the doc's will most likely give him some more painkillers and sleeping pills."

"Yea, I guess........ He needs his rest." The female voice sighed in agreement. "Hope he's going to be alright....."

"No really, I think he's waking up......." The first voice insisted.

"Hey, he's right." The other male voice said.

The blonde felt his eyes starting to flicker open and at first the images going to his head was extremely blurred and couldn't really make out much. But the more times his eyes opened and closed the more clearer the vision became, almost like glasses being fitted.

"Hey........" Greeted a voice he knew all too well, his best friend. "Christian...... How are you feeling?"

"Ugh........ Like I've........ Been........ Hit by...... A bus." Christian gave out in a massive groan.

"I know, I know." Jericho replied and noticed Christian almost trying to lift his head but was having trouble. "You better not do that, you lost a fair amount of blood back there. You need to rest."

"What about...... You?" Christian croaked in a barely forming voice.

"Don't worry about me!" Jericho scolded him. "I just got some nice massive bruises here and there, nothing too bad. Doctor's thought I must've landed the fall well."

"Good thing we came along when we did." Rhino butted in on the moment.

"Yea, we went out and had some more drinks and food after we were with you." Lita added in explanation. "We then got a text from Chris here saying he was worried because you'd been in there a hell of a long time and you weren't answering your mobile. He said he was going in and we took it upon ourselves to come along and check it out. Good thing we did too or else Edge might've owned your ass."

"He..... Wasn't trying..... To kill me....." Christian protested the best he could but still couldn't find his voice all too well.

"That's not the way I saw it when Lita hit him upside the head with that bat." Rhino retaliated and raised an eyebrow.

Christian was about to reply but Jericho got there to him beforehand. "Cool it, guys. You know he's just had a hard time and we haven't heard Christian's entire story, I think there's a lot more to it."

"Make...... Sure you....... Stay away from him..... At all costs....." Christian tried to warn Lita and Rhino.

"Why? Did he say something?" Lita frowned.

"He's a..... Well...... _You know_." Jericho butted in and tried to show the seriousness of his best friend's warning.

"No! You're kidding!" Lita gasped.

"Answers so many questions though about the recent him." Rhino grunted.

"Could...... I talk...... More about it...... When I'm feeling....... Better?" Christian asked, feeling exhausted. "There's....... A lot....... To talk about."

"Sure." They all said in unison and all look sympathetically at Christian.

"Look, sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I was having a go Christian." Lita apologised, now in a softer tone of voice. "I just wished you listened to us..... That's all. I'm just..... So surprised by Edge's actions when we came in. Thought he was purely attacking you for no reason......"

"How was...... I to know...... Edge...... Was one of those things?" Christian frowned, his voice just getting worse the more he talked.

"Ok, relax Christian." Rhino held up his hands. "You've just had a rough thing happen to you, you need to relax and get some rest. You had us all worried."

All three of them nodded to Rhino's comment, Christian could see that they all looked extremely concerned.

"We've told others and their most likely going to be visiting well...... Now later on in the day. Were all concerned." Lita continued.

"What....... Happened.....?"

"You don't remember?" Jericho asked.

"No...... All I remember..... Is what..... Roughly happened with Edge..... I think I..... Past out very soon..... After I saw you guys....." Christian answered.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd be awake this soon." Commented an unfamiliar voice that came from behind his three friends. A man in a white coat came forward and towards Christian, he must be the doctor. "You're a real fighter, Mr. Christian. Thought you most likely would be out for most of the day."

"That's my friend all over." Jericho replied smugly. "Nothing gets him down."

The doctor nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry, we're going to have to keep you in for at least a day or two, to keep an eye on you. It's for the best since you took an extreme bashing to the head and had a serious deep cut on your neck, very close to a stab kind but nothing quite as lethal."

Christian nodded slightly, taking it all in. "But...... What about....... My voice?"

"You were having trouble breathing and had to be put on the life machine and a tube down your throat for a while, it should be back to normal in the next couple of days. It just happens to some people on occasions." The doctor answered simply. "We did tons of scans and checkups to make sure there isn't any permanent damage on the brain and so far so good but we're going to keep check of that. We also took you into quick surgery to check, so far so good, and had to do some massive stitch work on your forehead and neck. You've got a bit of a concussion but that should hopefully pass without any problems, as long as you take it easy and get plenty of rest. I'm afraid it's best if you're off work for at least a couple of weeks."

Christian nodded, he was off work anyway, didn't really matter now. He also absorbed the information and did his best to understand it all with his current shape of mind.

"Now, please be aware later that the police will be coming in." The doctor continued to say his warning.

".... What?....... Why?" Christian croaked, not understanding why the doctor had done that.

"You've been attacked Mr. Christian." The doctor replied. "It's at least an assault charge and the police need statements. Plus in the same building the security guard was found dead, it has to be the same attacker. Your friends have already made rough statements and have said that it was done by your brother, Edge.... I'm sorry, I thought it best to warn you."

Christian nodded slowly and gave wary glances at his friends who all shook their heads, indicating they hadn't mentioned about the vampire thing. Which was a good thing considering no one would believe them and they'd all become permanent residents of this hospitals mental ward!

"Now I'm going to get the nurse to give you some sleeping tablets and some strong painkillers." The doctor continued. "You need to go and get more sleep. Could your friends please leave so you can have some peace?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Jericho shook his head in protest.

"He needs his rest. I can assure you he's very safe here, we've got security and everything to guard." The doctor persisted.

"No, I need to stay here with him." Jericho persisted too.

"I don't think......." The doctor tried to continue but got intercepted.

"Please, doc....... I'd feel much...... More relaxed.......... And comfortable if...... He was in....... Here with me." Christian pleaded, not wanting to be alone and by himself. It all fine and dandy the doctor saying there was security but they wouldn't last 5 seconds if one of the vampire trio got in here.

"Fine, fine." The doctor grumbled, caving in to Christian pleading. "But you two out."

"No problem." Rhino shrugged off, he was much happier now that Christian was awake and everything was confirmed that he was going to be alright. All Christian needed was to stay in here for checkups and get some serious rest, which he was going to make Christian do if he wasn't willing, he needed to get better.

"We'll come back later to visit, Ok?" Lita added. "We better get some rest ourselves, been up all night being concerned about you. And...... Don't worry. We'll stay away from _them_."

Rhino nodded at Lita's comments and both said bye and left the room. The doctor also smiled and left the room, leaving just Jericho and Christian in the small private hospital room.

"You....... Gave reports?" Christian asked, his voice still steadily going bad at certain points.

"Look, I know you're most likely not happy about this but there was nothing else we could do." Jericho tried to explain, hoping his best friend wasn't going to be mad at him. "There was CCTV footage and everything of us being in that building where there was a dead security guard and you were attacked. There was no choice, police got involved and we had to say it was him."

"I..... Understand...." Christian mumbled softly in his cracked voice.

"You do?" Jericho asked cautiously. He felt a slight surprise that Christian said that, he had been recently defending his brother and hated even bad mouthing about him.

"He did what....... He did..... Chris." Christian shrugged. "That wasn't....... The Edge I.... Know. He wasn't trying.... To kill me. He was trying..... To knock me out."

"But why would he want to do that?" Jericho raised an eyebrow.

"That's a question....... I don't have....... Answers for....." Christian sighed back, totally speaking the truth.

**

* * *

****Looks like Christian's had a lucky escape from his brother Edge but does it just end there? Edge and the Hardyz don't usually give up that easily......**

**Hope you enjoyed this latest instalment for this story.**

**I'm going in for more surgery tomorrow and not sure when I'll be updating this or any of my stories but hopefully not too long. Wish me luck!**


	21. Trauma At The Hospital

**Dawn Of The New Brood**

**This is my 1st wrestling fanfiction I've ever done. I've watched it for well over 9 years, personally loved the older stuff so I'm writing into more of those areas. I wanted to write something different from what I usually write for a change, try something new. Plus I loved The Brood, as most people I have my favourites and their one of mine. This is around 2001-2002 area, after Edge and Christian split up and the alliance had been tackled down. But with Christian still having his long hair : ) I don't own the people, just created the plot and what's in it, not what really happened in story lines.**

**A mysterious blood bath happens after one of Christians matches, he didn't do it but who did.........? Return of The Brood? What's really happening and who's returned and why? And...... Why are some people going missing?**

* * *

"What did father have to say?" Questioned the dark haired young man and raised an eyebrow as he saw the tall blonde walking over.

The small blonde next to the dark haired man dropped a dead body and look in his direction. "Bet he was so tempted to beat you for your failure." He gave a dirty smirk with the comment.

"Quiet, brother, and try and teach yourself to not be so rude and hyper." The dark haired brother scolded. "He is our brother now too."

The small blonde pouted a little at being told off. "Sorry. Just so grumpy, you guys said you'd get Chrissy."

"Your so childish, you know that?" The taller blonde commented, now totally standing with the other two.

"You can be too, and you're supposed to be the oldest and mature one." The dark haired brother shot back.

"No need to dig, you two didn't exactly do a much better job yourselves." The tall blonde defended. "And sometimes.... You're a little _to_ serious and mature."

"Fine, fine." The dark brother sighed in defeat, while the other frowned.

"It doesn't matter who does it, but it must be _done_." The small blonde continued to frown. "We need to have Chrissy, baby brother."

"He's my _real_ baby brother." The tall blonde replied sharply.

"You're such a jerk."

"And you're such an attempt of a Christian mimic."

"Asshole."

"Teeny acting bastard." The tall blonde shot back with just as much energy as the small one. For a moment there was just a little silence and they glared at each other.

"I hate you!" Both shouted at each other in unison.

They looked at each other for a moment again and then suddenly cheeky smirks crossed both of their faces. "Love you really!" Both said in unison again, making them give out dark laughs at the same time and gave a brief hug to the other.

"See, you two like each other really." The dark haired figure joined in and smirked.

"Guess...." The tall blonde sighed. "We all are in the same brood now, nothing can change that. We were all in this brood at one point or another, once a member, always a member. Member for life. But of course not just everyone can be a member."

"So true." The small blonde nodded.

"Of course, that's why it took father so long to decide and prepare for our arrivals." The dark haired one added and then smirked. "For most people, their just dinner."

"Well, I was out of the 'plans' for a while though. Weren't I?" The tall blonde replied and raised an accusing eyebrow.

"That's his decisions, not ours." The small blonde defended.

"Yea." The dark haired brother added. "But you were part of our group and father rethought his plans. The main reason he didn't want you in it originally was because of you dragging Christian away from the group, considered it as your entire fault. Plus he thought it would've been better if Christian had his real older brother permanently with him, he does care about you a lot and often listens to you. Also, we both understood what it's like to want your real brother by your side, can't beat that."

"Doubt he'll be doing that again anytime to soon." The tall blonde joked in a dark tone.

"Most likely right!" The dark haired brother laughed at the joke. "If he saw you walking down the street he most likely would turn around and scream for his life!"

"Whatever, guys." The small blonde interrupted with more deeper concerns. "Better start making our way back home, the sun's going to be coming up soon. I've already eaten enough, so I'm done. Plus, I want to be nice and cosy in my wing/suite and asleep before the sun comes up."

"Good idea, baby brother." The dark haired brother nodded in agreement.

"Ha! When father said he had a space set up for each and every one of us, I thought he just meant a bedroom!" The tall blonde continued to joke. "Each childe's wing/suite is like the size of several houses!"

"One of the great perks of being us." The small blonde smirked. "Much better than missing daylight and sun."

"Exactly." The dark haired nodded. "Plus each one is fitted exactly to the person's tastes, good thing too considering all of us having such different personalities and interests."

"He got them down to the details." The tall blonde nodded in addition. "Plus has got material possessions each of us has ever wanted."

"I know!" The smaller blonde burst in happy excitement. "I didn't want to leave my area for ages when I first got it. It has everything I've ever wanted! Right down to even CD's that I love and a game room!"

"You only got tons because you love loads of material things." The dark haired one snorted at that.

"Or maybe yours hasn't got as much because you're so boring!" The small blonde shot back with a smirk.

The dark haired brother just rolled his eyes; his brother was often in this mood, loving to play fight with him. Best just to ignore that comment; he knew he wouldn't win the play fight, which was one of his brother's best qualities.

"Either of you seen Christian's one?" The tall blonde questioned, truly intrigued. "It's like always locked up but at least next to mine."

Both of the brother's shook their heads in answer to his question.

"Not allowed to go in there." The small blonde added in a childish voice, like reciting a parents words.

"Not allowed?" The tall blonde questioned, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Why not?"

"No one except our parents is allowed in there." The blonde replied, looking at the taller one with a strange eye, as if he should know of this already.

"Yep, it's one of their little rules." The dark haired one added. "No one except father can enter in there before Christian's arrival. The new owner's got to be the first one to witness it. Don't matter much anyway; you'll get long enough to look at it when Christian arrives."

"Yea...... I guess you're right. I was just curious, that's all." The tall blonde sighed.

"Better get going, you stay in the sun for too long and you won't be seeing much of anything." The dark haired figure reminded and gestured for them to move on.

The two blondes gave a unison nod and all three started to rush off at what felt like light speed to the place that they were just talking about. What was now called 'home'........

* * *

"What do you mean 'lost it'!?" Cried and demanded a frantic blonde. "How could this happen?"

"You need to calm down, Mr. Jericho." A male police officer replied, not liking how his news was breaking.

"More panic will just cause more chaos." A female officer added in.

"But what does this all mean?" Chris Jericho frowned, having a hard time stomaching the fresh piece of news that had just been given to him.

The whole day had passed so quickly in one big massive blur and now it was coming down in one big clashing hit. It was now coming into super late afternoon to early evening, still light hung in there but most likely not too much longer.

Lita and Rhino had been back to visit during the day, along with plenty of the other wrestlers, to check that Christian was doing fine. Most of the other wrestlers brought cards, chocolate and flowers, in the traditional way of saying get well soon. Lita and Rhino said that Matt and Jeff strangely seemed to keep to themselves today at work and just seemed to hide in their locker room, not causing havoc for once. Good thing too, it was most likely the best thing to stay away from them, like Christian had warned them before.

Friends had heard the news and expressed their serious surprise to Christian, couldn't believe Edge would attack him. Some had said he'd been acting weird around the time anyway but still couldn't believe he'd take it this far. Edge was never really that violent to Christian, no matter what he'd done to him.

Edge thoughts had plagued the young blonde ever since he'd woken up in the hospital. Even though he should be asleep, resting, he just couldn't much for the whole day. Every sudden movement or noise made him jump and nearly feel like wanting to cower in a corner. Every time he closed his eyes all he could picture was scenes of what had happened and imaginative images of what might happen to him in the future, none of which looked good for him.

The way people were talking about him..... They made him out like a common murderer or something but no he wasn't, not to Christian anyway. Christian could see it in him, especially in the eyes, that this Edge wasn't a basic killer. This Edge was much more complex than a basic murderer. Edge's eyes........ They were haunting him. They were so dark..... Like they were coming from someone he'd never met before. They said everything, a very disturbed young man led beneath that new set of eyes.

Was his big brother really still in there? That question kept whirling around in his mind. Even though Edge had done those horrible things......... He was still Christian's bigger, older and protective brother. He still had brotherly feelings for him, didn't really want to totally hate him. Even if he didn't totally hate him..... He was scared of him though, that he couldn't deny. Christian had then decided that even though he could still be his older brother, he had to see him as somewhat of his enemy now. He was all alone..... He no longer had his big brother to watch his back, instead.... He had to be on permanent alert against him because he was now the threat.

Even with people visiting, Christian couldn't get his thoughts off of Edge, much to Chris Jericho's disgust. Jericho just wanted Christian to drop all thoughts of Edge but also knew that it was most likely not going to happen.

Jericho and Christian had chatted very often throughout the day on what happened. Jericho saw Christian trying to nod off a couple of times during the day but hadn't stayed in sleep long, no longer than a couple of minutes, kept jolting back awake and the memories hadn't disappeared, not even for a second. Jericho could tell that Christian's thoughts were all over the place though, one minute saying he could totally hate Edge for what he'd done, the next he'd be close to tears remembering the good times with him. He hated seeing his friend like that. But he was also wondering what they were going to do..... It wasn't like Christian would be so happy to go back and wrestle in the company, especially at the moment with _them_ there.

To make the whole thing worse the police turned up for their statement off him and he had no idea what exactly to say. Oh yea they were really going to believe, his older vampire brother trapped him in an office building, killed the security guard and had then tried to knock him out so that he could be taken off into the world of darkness! And oh yea, assaulting his best friend and now didn't have the foggiest clue where he'd have gone. He was just left with saying basics, that his brother had attacked him out of the blue and just went nuts. Also lying by saying that Edge must've been drunk or high on something to behave the way he did. And gave a vague description of what had happened, without all the vampire stuff involved.

Visiting hours were long over and Christian was glad, all he had wanted to do was to shut his eyes and rest, and prayed his horrible memories would go away while he slept, even if it was only for a little while. Couldn't he at least be granted a few moments of not remembering?

Jericho glanced to the side of him and peered quickly into the hospital room that contained his best friend. He was right outside Christian's hospital room, in the corridor, and was looking through the glass. Christian finally looked a little peaceful, now that he was asleep. Christian had been acting so anxious and wanted to hide in a corner all day but couldn't exactly blame him; he'd had the scare of his life. He had been especially worrying about the dark, night time, and wondered whether Edge would try and go for him again. Jericho had tried to calm him and said that there was security and that Christian had a buzzer to call for people and would have himself permanently around. He knew it didn't work to well though but at least tried. And he could understand why Christian wouldn't believe him on being safe, he couldn't really promise his safety and knew that Edge was most likely not going to quit so easily. He just prayed that they would have a little break or something before anything else showed up......

"Do you want us to wake him up and tell him?" The male police officer asked softly, gesturing to the young sleeping blonde in the hospital room through the glass.

"No....." Jericho heavy sighed. "Don't wake him; this has to be the most peace he's had in days. Well the peaceful I've seen him in days....."

"You'll have to tell him then when he wakes." The female officer pointed out.

"And just what exactly do you want me to tell him!?!" Jericho burst, letting his temper get the better of him. "Tell him that officer's working on this case have now been killed!? That all the evidence is missing, including CCTV footage and files on the case!?"

"I know this is an upset but....." The male officer tried to protest.

"Upset!? Upset!!!" Jericho burst again in disbelief and looking at the officer like he was nuts. "Upset doesn't even describe the emotions I'm feeling right now! Do you realise how serious this is!?"

"Of course we do!" Spluttered the male officer, thinking the gentleman in front of him was overeating to the news.

"Thanks to the culprit, they wiped out an entire advanced league squad! Not to mention all the stolen evidence in an extremely important case like this. Something that has never happened before." The female officer added.

"Well what are you going to do about it then?" Jericho demanded, looking at the officers sternly in the eyes. "You can't let whoever has done this get away with doing this."

"We have every intention of not letting this case slide, Mr. Jericho. This is one of the worst extreme offences ever for this area; whoever did it would most likely get the death penalty." The female officer tried to reassure. "But unfortunately it's not all that easy."

"And why not?" Jericho frowned.

"The culprit didn't leave a lick of evidence, nothing." The male officer heavily sighed. "Without evidence this case is purely resting on hearsay. That's if it even gets to court or anything at this rate."

"What does that mean? It'll be Christian's word against his brothers?!"

The male officer stood there for a moment, trying to decide what would be the best tactic to tell his news. He didn't need to, Jericho had already figured out his answer just by staring at him.

"Oh my god! You're fucking shit me!" Jericho cussed is total disbelief; he really did feel like he was going to lose it now. The thought of Christian was the only thing that stopped him from totally losing it, Christian was stressed enough as it was, he needed him to be strong and to not have him also fall apart. He was Christian's next closest thing in his life.... Already lost so much else....

"Language please!" The female officer strongly warned, only letting it slide because the news was enough to send anyone crazed.

"The security guard was _dead_. What more proof could you need?!" Jericho demanded, just barely taking the warning onboard.

"Yes. And someone does need to be put on trial for his murder but...... There's no proof that Edge did it, not anymore thanks to this thief." The female officer tried to explain. "For cases of murder there needs to be hard evidence, rock solid evidence that tells the court that this person did it without any doubt. We did collect DNA evidence from the scene but unfortunately even that's gone missing, can't even compare it to anybody like Christian."

"Christian? Why the heck would Christian need to be tested?" Jericho scowled and demanded, they better not be accusing him of doing the murder.

"Relax." The male officer tried to butt in and held his hands up in defence, not wanting to be more verbally attacked by the enraged blonde much more.

"It's standard procedure." The female officer added. "Everyone at the scene would often get tested so everyone can 100% be ruled out of the equation. It's also to check up all stories that have been said. Evidence is everything."

"But still..... Does that mean you're going to stop your search for Edge?" Jericho asked nervously.

"We didn't say that, we've got a warrant for him. That's if we can even track him down, he hasn't been seen or heard from since this attack." The male officer answered.

Jericho was in some ways relieved that they were still going to try and get Edge but automatically sank back down again, there was no way in hell they'd be able to control this new Edge. Edge would shred them before they could even contemplate what was going on..... Plus that worried him..... No one seeing Edge since the attack. Was he in hiding or something?

After moments of Jericho not bothering to say anything else and just stand there in deep thought to himself the officers took that as basically conversation was over for now.

"Just please tell him when he wakes up." The female officer reminded Jericho as they started to walk off. "It's important that he's kept in the light of what's going on."

Jericho gave a dismissive nod and with that both officers walked off, back to most likely telling more bad news to others. Chris Jericho once again looked sadly in on his sleeping best friend in the side hospital room through the glass. Thankfully Christian was still asleep and hadn't heard his frustration, he finally looked peaceful..... He wishes he didn't ever have to break it.....

Jericho let out a deep heavy sigh of stress to himself and raked his hands over his face, this news made things so much worse. Then again, if they hadn't lost the evidence and most case parts what difference would it have made? They still most likely wouldn't be able to hold on to Edge anyway, he most likely would've killed whole leagues of officers without batting an eyelid.

Jericho suddenly felt like he needed to soothe his nerves and wanted a cup of tea, the machine was just a few couple of corridors away. Christian should be alright for a few minutes, shouldn't he? He was just peacefully sleeping..... Didn't need him at this direct moment..... After a few moments of swaying back and forth over a decision he finally said 'yes' to himself and he'd come right back, just a few minutes while Christian slept. He took one last hesitating glance at Christian through the glass before he quickly set off walking down the corridors to seek out some tea.

Christian suddenly was overcome by a strange feeling, like he suddenly felt himself being only half asleep but like quite aware in senses of what was going on around him. If he was awake, why wasn't he moving? Why weren't his eyes opening?

Even though his eyes were shut he started having images of the outside flash in his mind, as if he was in a dream and was watching from his point of view, like his eyes were open. He felt his mind do a sudden mental jump when he felt a soft hand had suddenly started stroking his face, almost affectionately.

"Is this real?" Christian spoke to himself but soon realised he was just speaking in his mind and his real mouth did not move. He felt himself starting to get panicky, why was he able to think and feel things but not move anything like his eyes? Was someone really touching him on the face?

_"Uhh........ Little One why couldn't you just have come quietly? I hate seeing you like this......." _Christian suddenly heard a voice from above him and shivered from the 'Little One' comment, he was so getting sick and tired of being called that. The voice..... It sounded familiar....... He knew the person that was stroking his face? Sounded like he knew the person but couldn't put a face to the voice. Obviously must be a voice he hadn't heard from in at least a while. He tried to focus on the mental images that almost felt real, he saw a blur of a person standing over him while he remained laid out in the hospital bed. He hadn't noticed the person standing over him before, what was with his senses? He continued to try and focus but to his dismay he couldn't figure out who the person was because they were wearing total black, a massive hood and the shadow of the hood covered the persons face.

"Why are you in my room!?" Christian tried to demand but once again it didn't come out of his real mouth and was more like a thought to himself.

It felt like he was now being forced to stay in the somewhat half asleep mode. Was this person doing this? Forcing him to not totally wake up so he couldn't fight back or call for help or something?

The person sounded like a man; at least Christian was hoping it was a man because that'd mean his hearing going on him as well. What did he want from him? Someone looking like that shouldn't be able to get into his private hospital.

The experience seemed to last a lifetime to Christian, the person continued to stroke his face affectionately and whisper things to him. Kept on calling him his 'Little One' which was making Christian even more cross, he couldn't even correct this person at this point. The person was giving him the shivers, some of the things he was saying gave him the creeps but for a good chunk of it he couldn't hear very well and didn't understand what he was saying. His head at times felt a little dizzy and tired, not able to understand some of the things being said. What was wrong with him? The drugs also possibly playing an act in all of this? He was told that the drugs he was given were quite a high dose........

All of a sudden the hooded figure looked up and darted out of his view. Also all of a sudden Christian felt that mental grip that was keeping him in the half sleep state lift with the person leaving. His eyes snapped open and heard a sudden yelling of his best friend fill the room.

Before he could focus on what Jericho was saying his eyes darted to the window and saw a dark hooded figure jumping out of it as quickly as they could. Christian then turned his attention back to Jericho and saw that he had dropped a plastic cup full of hot tea and it had splattered all across the smooth, clean titled floor near his hospital bed. Jericho looked very distressed and suddenly grabbed the buzzer beside Christian to call for more staff.......

"Christian........ I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you!" Jericho suddenly started apologising, grabbing Christian's hand in an attempt to comfort him.

Christian stared at him blankly for a moment, trying to take it all in, which was a very hard thing to do for him when he was feeling so tired and confused from all the hospital drugs.

"I only left you for a couple of minutes! I'm so sorry!" Jericho continued with his quick apologising and looked genuinely sincere to Christian.

"It........ Wasn't a dream?" Was all Christian could croak out of his bad throat. Which to him just proved that him speaking when the supposed figure was in the room had to be a dream, he spoke clear there. But then again it didn't really come out of his mouth...... Or did it? This was too confusing to him. He started to feel more restless and unhappy when he started to question it more "Couple..... Of minutes? It felt like hours......."

"Christian........" Was all Jericho groaned out and used his other hand to try and calm Christian down by stroking some loose hair out of his face........

**

* * *

**

**Aww, poor Christian, couldn't even find peace to rest in a hospital! But who was that hooded man? Was Christian really losing his mind or is he really real?**

**Wow! Haven't updated in a while. This chapter took longer to write for some reason, felt harder to write and rewritten certain parts of it from the original version of the chapter because I wasn't happy with it.**

**Plus also had a 2nd surgery on my leg, which by the looks of it went well, yay!**

**Also, months after not seeing Christian and was taken off TNA, he finally turned up on ECW! In a way just glad he came back to a show but ECW..... Why? Hope he gets drafted soon.**


End file.
